Kuch Ajnabee se Ehsaas hain
by ConfidentGirl22
Summary: A series depicting the love of CID family and romance overdose.. hate to give summaries peep in to enjoy... 20th chap updated
1. Chapter 1

Note: Hi friends, this is Confident Girl, this is my first story ever on FF. It contains love of CID family, with overdose of Romance...

The clock chimes 9am and suddenly some one gets up….

. Ufff aaj to ACP sir se pakka parade milega, chal uth ja bhai Rajat, Jaldi kar warna aaj teri khair nahi…

Saying this he dashed off to fresh up. After getting ready collecting things, goes down and shouts on top of his voice..

** Rajat**: Baba mae jaraha hu, maid ayegi to khaa lena aur safai bhi karwa dena.

**Rajat's Dad(Baba )**: arey ruko Rajat kahan jarahe ho?

**Rajat:** baba already late hochuka hoon aap please lecture bd me dedena.

hearing this baba smiles,

**Baba:** lecture nahi deraha, ab to koi intezam karna hi hoga teri laparwahiyon ka.

**Rajat:** kya matlab hai apka?

**Baba:** matalb ye ke beta ab teri shadi hojaani chahye, biwi aayegi to ekdum sudhar jayega.

**Rajat:** Kya baba ab tak Abhi Sir and Daya Sir ki shadi nahi hui, meri kaise hogi.

**Baba:** Hojayegi unki bhi, teeno nalayako ki shadi ek saath hi krdenge, sb theek hojayenge.

**Rajat:** baba mjhe nahi krni shadi.

** baba:** Ab tujhe late nahi horaha? jo argue karne rukgaya.

** Rajat:** arey arey jaraha hu na, apse to mae bd me deal karloonga.

**Baba:** haan jaa na bacche, tu kya deal karega mae hi deal karunga tujhse..

** Rajat Thinking:** Ye baba bhi na najane jya sonchte rehte hain, meri shadi,,, no ways..

Dashing he sped off,

Unexpectedly, the Bureau was calm..

****

Rajat Thinking: aaj ka chaand to pakka kahin aur se niklega…

Just then A slim girl, with silky hair pony tail enters Rajat is in his thoughts and does not see her.

Inspector purvi Reprting Sir. Rajat Jolted out of his thoughts.

**Rajat:** tum kaun ho aur yahan kya kar rahi ho?

**Purvi:** Suna nahi aapne? abhi to kaha Inspector purvi Reporting sir.

hearing this Daya comes out of ACP Sir's cabin

**Daya:** arey Rajat, she is the new recruit, inspector purvi, introducing purvi, this is Senior inspector Rajat, Rajat Purvi, she joined us 2 days ago,

tum mission pe the isliye tumhe nahi pata..

**Rajat thinking:** uff typical lagti hai bear kaise karunga?

**Purvi Thinking:** ye khadus insan abhi sir and daya sir jaisa sweet nahi, tedha hai, par sidha karna to mujhe aata hi hai.. 

A/N: All types of review are welcome, hope you like it... see ya all sooon.. bye take care


	2. Chapter 2

Story continues from where it ended….

Rajat Thinking : Uff ye Ladkiyan… kuch zyada hi emotional hoti hai, har baat ko seriously leti hain, kuch nahi hoga, ye cartoon bhi aisi hi hogi..

Rajat's conscience(Rajat1): abey Rajat, CARTOON! ek ghanta nahi hua us ladki se mile hue, cartoon bana diya, wo sunegi to lafda hojayega..

Rajat: nahi yaar mae cartoon bolunga nahi bs snchraha.

Rajat1: arey nahi nahi ye galti mat karna, par ladki hai badi khubsurat yaar, kuch khaas hosakta hai tere aur uske beech me.

Rajat: kya bakwas kar rahe ho, wo aur mae? impossible….!

Rajat1: ye to waqt hi batayega bacchu…

Rajat: dekha jayega waqt ke sath sath..

Suddenly Rajat is shaked by someone… he jlts out.. OUCH! kya hai.

Daya: arey Rajat kya hua? kya snch rahe ho?

Rajat: sir wo wo..

Daya: kya wo wo kar rahe bolo bhi, bohat kaam hai.

Rajat: sir! mae sonch raha ACP sir and Abhi sir kahan hai, wahi sonchraha..

Daya: OHH! are you sure?

Rajat: haan sir, wo dono dikhayi nahi derahe..

Daya: ACP sir to uss khadoos DCP ki meeting me gaye hain , jo subah 4 baje start hui, ye time bhi hai kya meeting karne ka? aur hamare pyare se abhijeet sahab majnu bane hain laila ke pyaar me, aur laila ko khud nahi pata aur na ye sahab batayege.

Rajat Thinking: waise to aap bhi kuch kam majnu nahi hain, shreya ke pyaar me, par aj tak kisi ko ehsaas tak nahi hone diya.. par kaise pareshan hojate hain wo bureau late bhi aati hai to.

Daya: HELLO earth to rajat. kya rajat tum bhi kis dunia me chale jaate ho baar baar?

rajat: kuch nahi sir ! aap ne kuch kaam ka kaha tha, wahi karen?

Daya: pending files hain wo puri kardete hain..

Rajat: ji sir…

Freddy enters making faces murmering: logon ko mae hi gadha lagta hu ek to wo sabzi wala.

Shreya: good morning freddy sir!

freddy: shreya is morning me good kya hai? zara ye to batao?

shreya: arey sir kya hua aap gussa kyun hain?

Freddy: kuch nahi shreya. tum nahi samjhogi!

Daya: arey wo kyun nahi samjhegi? samjhao to!

Vineet smiles thinking: daya Sir to the rescue of Shreya.. lolz., chal vineet kaam karle,

Purvi and nikhil whispering( imagine them both best friends): pankaj ko aaj darate hain wo lizard le aao, ye phir wo battery wala scorpion waise hai kahan wo.

Rajat: NIKHIL! kya kar rahe ho? Bureau me kaam karo, gossip lunchtime me..

Purvi thinks: typical character, na khud kisi se baat karta hai na kisi aur ko baat karne deta hai. purvi ab to kaam karna hi hoga, warna phir loudspeaker chalega..

All working quitely , no noise at all….

lunchtime:

shreya to vineet who's her bestie: partner chal na bhook lagi

vineet: arey ni my doll! dekho daya sir kaam kar rahe. jab wo bolenge tab hi..

shreya: nahi abhi bhook lagi..

vineet: to jaake permission khud le mujhe mat phasa iss sb me, waise tere daya sir teri bohat sunte hain..

shreya punches him on his arm says: mere kahan dikhate hi nahi apna pyar,pata nahi karte bhi hain ya nahi..

Vineet: accha tu to wait kar rahi, ab jaa permission leke aa.

Shreya walks slowly towards daya and stands fidgeting with fingers.

Daya notices her

Daya: shreya kya hua? kuch bolna hai?

Shreya: wo sir…

Daya: bolo kuch chahye kya?

Shreya: sir bhook lagi, my tummy is growling..

Daya laughs mildly: arey haan lunchtime, sb chalo lunch krlo.

Shreya walks back smiling..

Vineet: Haye kya baat hai doll..

Shreya: ab chalo, bohat bhook lagi..

everybody goes off.

Rajat doesn't notice he's in his work..

Daya: rajat chalo..

rajat: sir aaplog jaiyye mae kaam khatm krleta..

daya: nahi chalo.. he forces and takes him.

in the canteen.

seating positions.

vineet and shreya sitting together,

purvi and nikhil.

freddy still sulking..

Daya thinking: kahi shreya vineet se pyar to nahi karti hamesha usi ke sath.. arey nahi nahi warna ghazab hojayega..

rajat: chalein sir..

Daya: haan chalo, waise salunkhe sir nahi dikhrahe, na hi tarika..

Shreya who hears: salunkhe sir aaj leave pe hain, tarika lab me hogi, ajkal bohat udaas si hai, pata nahi kya hua..

vineet: kya hoga, pata nahi abhi sir ne kuch kaha hoga.

purvi: I don't think so,

nikhil: par baat to ye hai ke abhi sir Dr. Tarika ko chahte hain to bol kyun nahi dete.

Freddy: waise sir abhi sir hain kahan to Daya

Daya: arey wo HQ me meeting thi aaj. mujhe bhi jaana tha, par ACP sir nahi, salunkhe sir nahi, abhijeet nahi to ek bade ko to hona hoga na bureau me.. ok chalo ab bohat kaam hai..

finish lunch and go back to bureau.

at 4pm,,

ACP sir enters..

see all doing work.. 

ACP: Arey waah lagta hai chand dusri ore se niklega, kya shanti hai bureau me, sab kaam bhi kar rahe, subah se kar rahe ya mere aane se pehle, he asks every1

everyone loudly: no sir subah se..

ACP sir shutting his ears..: thodi tareef kya kardi, khushi se out of control na ho.. waise bhi aaj koi case nahi to jaldi ghar chale jayenge.. Daya zara mere cabin me aana..

Daya: ji sir aaya.. he goes..

in the cabin..

ACP: Daya, chitrole pagal hogaya hai, bolraha ye log family ki tarah kaam karte hain, dushman ko pata chalega to attack karega.

Daya: par sir hum to apni feelings show off nahi karte..

ACP: par uss DCP ko samjhaye kaun?

Daya: haan sir DCP sir to Alag hi khopdi ke hain..

ACP: waise mera bada beta kahan hai, dikha nahi..

Daya:not fair sir, abhi hi apka ladla hai,

ACP: nahi tum dono mere pyare bacche ho. par wo zyada samajhdar hai.

Daya: haan sir wo to hai..

ACP: hain kahan apke bhai sahab ek call nahi kiya.

Daya: wo HQ kya hai sir. shaam tak chalegi meeting..

ACP: ok jaao kaam krke chale jaana ghar.

7pm all work done,

everyone moves to home..

At DUO home:

Daya thinking: Abhi aaja yaar ghar, aaj to bohat bore hua.

A voice: tune yaad kiya lo mae agaya.

Daya: mera wehem hai ya abhi sach me…..?

A/N: A new chapter.. I dunno how is it. but still enjoy, next chapter maybe tommorow.. reviews welcome


	3. Tedha bana seedha part1

**Tedha bana seedha part 1**

Next Morning everyone bubly and chirpy.

Sab masti kar rahe siwaye 4 log ke..

**ek** to purvi jo sonch rahi ke tedhe insaan ko seedhe kaise kare?

**doosra** Rajat jo pata nahi kya snchraha, shayad abhi bhi baba ki baat ko lekar pareshan ho.

**teesre** hamare Abijeet sir, unka to kuch jawab hi nahi hai, jab se realize kiya hai ke wo Dr. tarika se pyar karte, pata nahi kya snchte rehte hain..

**4th** is daya jo shreya ke late aane par pareshan horahe..

**Sachin**: Good Morning Sir (To abhijeet)

He is in his thoughts..

**Sachin again**: GOOD MORNING SIR!

**Abhijeet:** haan haan kya hua? aise cheekh kyun rahe?

**Sachin:** sir aap ne pehli baar me nahi suna isliye zor se bolna padha, waise aap sonch kya rahe hain?

**Abhijeet:** haan wo kuch nahi. aise hi ek purane case ke baare me..

**Sachin smirk:** ok sir and

**Sachin Thinking:** Ab to kuch karna padega inhe aur Dr. Tarika ko milane ke liye, warna ACP sir sbki parede lenge, seniors hi kaam nahi kar rahe to juniors kya karenge aur upar se wo DCP.

Here on other side:

**Purvi thinking:** ab aisa kya karu ke oonth pahad ke neeche ajay..

**Purvi's conscience(purvi1)**:kya yaar oonth kisko bola tune?

**Purvi:** arey wo us Rajat Kapoor ko..

**Purvi1:** arey wo oonth thodi hai, wo to ek accha insaan hai.

**Purvi:** accha aur wo? ekdum akdu aur khadoos hai..

**purvi1:** ni lagta to smart and inteligent hai.

**purvi:** hahaha wo aur smart.

**purvi1:** haan smart hi hai, isliye to reserved hai.

**Purvi:** jaa tu rajat kumar ki chamchi..

**Purvi** thinking again: kya karu?

At the same time rajat recieves a call from his friend Vishal

Phone convo:

**Rajat:** haan hello vishal bol, mere dost kaisa hai tu?

**vishal(other side):** haan rajat mae theek hoon.

**rajat:** bade din baad yaad kiya tune. kya baat hai?

**vishal:**tujhe to pata hi hai, aaj anisha ka birthday hai, kya gift doon samajh me nahi araha.

**Rajat**: 2 saal hogaye tum dono ko saath me ab tak tujhe samajh nahi aaya kya pasand hai usko..

[ purvi listening all this( remember it)]

**Vishal:** pata to hai yaar, par kaise. wo bhi tedhi hai, koi expensive gift nahi pasand usko.

**Rajat:** phir kya pasand hai?

**Vishal:** wahi teddy bears wo bhi chote wale, ek dum jo ek palm me ajaye, roses of all colours, choclates.

**Rajat:** uff ye ladkiyan, kamaal ki hoti hain, ye girly things, time waste wali romance ki cheezein, this is why I dnt link girls.

**Vishal:** haaan beta tujhe bhi pata chalega, jab teri gf hogi.

**Rajat:** kabhi nahi is chakkar me padhkar ghanchakkar nahi banna mujhe..

**Vishal:** chal rakhta hu mae hi kuch sonchta tu to help karega nahi, bina experience ke kya help karega.

**Rajat:** waise ek idea to hai, aaj shadi ke liye prope krde. kuch roses lejana, ya phir apne bed pe rose petal se arrange krdena, mae rakhta hu.

**Vishal:** Ok chal thanx takecare, raat ko party me ajaana..

**rajat:** bye..

Until then purvi also runs away..

an evil thought. ohh u hate roses, choclates. ab karti hu mae tumhe seedha mr. akdu..

just then a phone rings.

**Daya answrs:** hello CID bureau. laash kahan? boriwalli. humaate hain..

Every1 goes to see that case..

In the evening when they return tired..

Rajat is shock..

There's a red rose on his desk and a note

he got angry seeing that rose.

but he reads the** note:**

" gulab ek pyare se insaan ke liye.."

**Nikhil who's noticing all this, comes near and ask:** sir kisne rakha ye?

**Rajat:** pata nahi par bohat ghatiya mazak hai ye..

he throws it into dusbin and goes off.

**DUO**

**Daya:** chalo abhijeet ghar chalo.

**abhijit:** nahi daya tu jaa mujhe kaam hai thoda.

**daya:** kya kaam hai?

**abhijit:** kuch bhi hai. tujhe usse kya?

**Daya:** jaata hoon yaar, gussa kyun hota hai.. he goes out.

**Daya thnking:** ab to kuch karna hi hai in dono ka..

**ACP sir:** abhijit beta, yahan aao.

**Abhijit:** ji sir.

**ACP:** beta usse pyar karte ho to bata do na. kyun pareshan ho

**Abhi:** sir kaise? mujhe ye bhi nahi pata wo mujhe pasand karti hai ya nahi, gussa hojayegi to?

**ACP:** gussa hojaaye to mana lena, waise wo bhi tumhe pasand karti hai.

**Abhi:** apko kaise pata? usne bataya?

**ACP:** nahi uski ankho me dikhta hai, aur maine yunhi dhoop me baal safed nahi kiye hain..

**Abhi:** theek sir koshish karta hoon.

**ACP:** chalo mae ghar drop kardeta hoon.

They move towards acp's car.

Here on Rajat's bike..

Againnnn A rose and a note.

note read:" happy jouney Mr. Rajat kumar".

Rajat is angry now..

He throws the rose and stamps it with his feet.

Purvi who's watching this.

Thinking: waah purvi kya chaal chali hai, mr. rajat kumar ab seedhe hoge aap..

Rajat speeds off..

and reaches home..

and again a rose on his doorstep.

He is irritated, **shouts:** BABA ye gulab kisne rakha yahan aur ye note..

**baba:** kya hua mirchein kyun chaba rahe ho?

**rajat:** maine pucha ye gulab kisne rakha.

**baba:** mujhe kya pata mae to rest hi kar raha tha, tabiyat thodi theek nahi thi..

**rajat:** arey kya hua apko.

**baba:** ab theek hoon. kya koi khubsurat ladki hai jo gulab derahi?

**rajat:** pehle to mujhe pata nahi ladka hai ya ladki warna ab tak to 2 ya 3 thappad de chuka tha..

**baba:** chal pagla beta mera. chalo dinner krlete hain

**rajat:** nahi baba.

**baba:** chal na.

they both go off to dinner..

DUO home:

Abhijit reaches home opens door with his key.

sees daya sleeping on the couch.

**thinks:** sogaya baccha, khaya bhi nahi hoga, apni tension pe ise bhool hi jaata hoon..

And goes near him, baal sehlane lagta hai.

**Daya:** kaun hai? arey abhi tum agaye, boss kal se miss kr raha tha, subah bhi jaldi chale gaye. shaam ko late aaye, kab tak chalega aisa.

**Abhi:** tujhe to pata hai, kal HQ gaya tha, aaj thoda mood off tha beach pe chala gaya tha. chal dinner karte hain..

**Daya:** haan tum chalo mae aaya, ek call karna hai.

**Abhi:** haan karle shreya ko call.

**Daya:** boss tum bhi na.

On call:

**Shreya:** Hello. kaun hai?

**Daya:** shreya so rahi thi kya number nahi dekha.

**Shreya:** arey Daya sir aap?

**Daya:** haan ghar pahunch gayi tum?

**Shreya:** haan sir. par kyun?

**Daya:** accha theek hai kal milte hain bureau me, time pe ajana bye.

**Shreya:** bye But the fone is already cut..

**Shreya Thinking:** kya hojata hai inhe. ajeeb hain, pata nahi kaise bataun inhe ke I love him. aur ye bhi shayad mujhse pyaar…

thinking this she doses off to sleep….. zzzzzz

A/N: here's a new chapter, thanx to friends who reviewed.. thanx for encouraging. I don't write that good. but definitely all ua request will be returned as sson as I get time.. take care . see yaa all soon again


	4. tedha bana seedha part2

_ Story continues from where it ended.. hope you all enjot it…. if not do please tell me I wud love to write what u ppl want.._

**Tedha bana seedha 2**

Story continues...

**In the past 4 days**, rajat has recieved many good choclates and teddies with lovey dovey notes..

He's really frustrated. Angry all the time.

On 5th day.

Abhi talking to daya.

**Abhi:** arey daya suno to.

**Daya:** haan abhi bolo.

**Abhi:** ye rajat ko kya hogaya hai, ek dum chidchida sa hogaya hai. Har waqt gussa, cheekna. Ye sb kya hai..

**Daya**: haan abhi ye to sahi hai, par uski koi tnsn hogi, par wo bohat upset hai,

**Abhi:** uske dad to thk hai na?

**Daya:** haan baba thk hai, kal fone kiya tha to wo bhi pareshan the rajat ke aise behaviour ko lekar. Mae aaj phir baat krta hu.

**Abhi**: haan baat krke batana, kya hua hai ise.

**Daya**: ok chalo work krlete,

Then the call rings and there's a murder in the public gardens.

All go there.

But there also rajat acting wierd.

When he sees flowers blossoming, he gets so angry, wo phool todkar phenkne lagta hai.

Every1 is shocked.

And **purvi thinking:**

"kyun rajat kumar maza agaya na".

Here daya, goes near rajat and says, rajat kya hua? He's still angry,

Daya knows how to control anger, as he does with abhi.

He hugs rajat and pats his back.

Telling in a soothing voice.

**Daya:** rajat kya hua hai? Itne sad upset kyun ho? Koi problem hai kya.

**Rajat **jo itne din se upset hai, he breaks down.

**Rajat:** haan sir bht pareshan hoon, jaane kaun hai itne din se gulab bhejraha, teddies choclate.

**Pankaj interupts:** koi ladki hogi. Khubsurat hui to...

He stops coz rajat gave a deadly glare.

**Pankaj:** sorry sir.

**Daya:** arey rajat itna kyun frustrate horahe? Hum pata karenge kaun hai. Itna pareshan mat ho. Detail me batao kya hua.

**Rajat:** sir pichle 5 din se pata nahi kaun, flowers bhej raha, teddy bears, chocaltes. That too notes ke sath.

**Daya:** handwriting expert ko dikhate hain notes.

**Rajat:** no use sir, printed notes hain.

**ACP**: personal baatein baad me karo, abhi case pe dhyan do,

from here they went to arrest a suspect,

However as usual , the case was solved till evening.

And again rajat finds a note, he didnt read it, took it straight away to daya sir.

**Rajat: **sir dekhiye ye phirse, bureau aate hi dikha mujhe.

**Daya:** footage check kro,

**Rajat:** sir koi fayada nahi, kab current nahi hota thodi der ke liye usi time pe shayad rakh jaata koi..

**Daya:** accha padho note me kya likha..

**Rajat:** sir mae?

**Daya:** tumhare liye hai note, tum hi padho.

Note:

" hello Mr. Rajat Kumar, ap to bht frustrate hogaye, ye mera last note apke liye, iam sorry because I have troubled you a lot. Par hosake to mujhe maaf kardena.."

Daya:

ye to accha hua pata ni kaun hai usko thodi samaj to aayi..

_Rajat ke dil me ek khayal aata hai._.

**Rajat thinking:** Kahin ye wo new recruit purvi to nahi hai?

**Rajat1:** wo kyun karegi?

**Rajat:** wo hai hi cartoon pata ni kya kar jaaye..

**Rajat1:** vaise bhi tmhare paas proof ni hai, uske against so ignore karo.

**Rajat:** haan rehndo..

**Daya:** arey ab kya sonchrahe ho? Hogayi na problem solve. Ab kaisa tension..

**rajat:** haan sir, chaliye ghar chalte..

Everyone goes home..

Here purvi thinking...

**Purvi:** ab jaane do Mr. Rajat Kumar, baat seniors ke paas agayi to lafda hojayega.

All reach their homes.

Now abhirika feelings...

**Abhijit thinking:** mae kaise bataun tarika ko, ke mae usse pyar karta hu.

**Abhijit1:** arey yaar tu senior cid inspector hai . Tujhe darne ki kya baat hai..

**Abhijit:** arey wo gussa hogayi to.

**Abhijit1**: tujhe ACP sir ne bola na ke wo tujhe chahti hai.

**Abhijit: **chalo dekhte hain..

Daya freshens up and comes down calling abhijit..

**Daya: **abhi kya sonchrahe ho..

**Abhi:** kya hua? Kyun distrb kr rahe ho..

**Daya:** bolo bhi kya sonchrahe tum?

**abhi:** kuch nahi wo tarika ji….

**Daya:** Itna kya sonchna, boldo na agar pyar karte ho to.

**Abhi: **arey darr lagraha na.

**Daya:** darne ki kya baat hai..

**Abhi: **tera time ayega to pata chalega.

**Daya:** mera time pata nahi kab ayega, ayega bhi ya nahi..

**Abhi:** kyun shreya? tujhse pyar karti hai na.

**Daya:** mujhe nahi lagta ke… anyways ab tujhpar concentrate karenge, baad me mera sonchunga mae..

both have dinner and make plans of how should abhi tells tarika that he loves her..

And both smile evilly..

Next day:

Rajat comes early..

he looks around his desk..

no note or rose..

he feels bad..

uske mann me khayal aata hai:

**rajat thinking: **mujhe itna ajeeb kyun lagraha.

**rajat1:** accept karo ke tumhe un pyaare notes ki adat hogayi thi, jo koi itne pyar se bhejraha tha…

**rajat:** no ways. wo ek ghatiya mazak tha, jo accha hua khatm hogaya..

**rajat1:** nahi nahi, kuch din ruk, pata chalega..

**rajat:** jaa na yaar kaam karne de..

Nikhil enters:

**nikhil:** good morning sir..

**rajat:** good morning.

**nikhil:** sir ab to aap khush hai na apki problem solve hogayi?

**rajat:** kaunsi problem?

**nikhil:** wahi notes wali:

**rajat:** tumhe kaise pata? kahin ye sab tumne hi to nahi kiya?

**nikhil:** arey nahi nahi sir mujhe kyun phasa rahe? mae kyun karunga ye sb bekar ki harkatein?

**rajat:** accha chalo kaam pe lagjaao.

everybody comes in and a case is reported..

all go off to solve that case..

Rajat is alert all the time..

purvi smiles evilly..

**thinks: **haye Mr. rajat kumar kya cute lagrahe ho aise pareshan se..

case done and all return home..

next day

passes of soon and then comes Sunday….

a get together at DUO house. every1..

and suddenly when rajat gets out to go to DUO house..

He sees a note and is happy, astonished shocked…..

**A/N To know what's written in the note.. please wait for the next update..**

**hope you all enjoyed it..**

**next chapter me ek revalation and ek naya suspense…**

**See ya all soon..**

**AND a bundle of thanx to all those reviewed my stories.. and encouraged me.. I was very hapy.. thankyou all.., in the next will surely add ua requests, pakka next me rajat hoga seedha and uske bd me pata chlega…**


	5. Mera Beta Teri Beti

_Suspense abhi baaki hai dosto, iss chapter me hogi pyari si nok jhok hamare sabse senior officers ke beech me.. and hoga kisi ko kuch ehsaas, jaanne ke liye padhiye is chapter ko…._

**Mera BETA Teri Beti**

Kya hai is title ka raaz, aage padhiye khud pata chal jayega..

Kuch din pehle humne dekha kaise ACP sir apne bade bete abhijit ko bolte hain ke Dr. Tarika bhi unko pasand karti hai..

kyunki Sunday ka din tha sab Abhi-Daya ke ghar jaane wale the ACP sir and Salunkhe Saab ne decide kiya baccho ko enjoy karne do, hum kuch aur baatein karte hain..

**So at Salunkhe Sahab's home..**

both settle down with coffee..

ACP initiated the convo.

**ACP:** sun yaar salunkhe.

**Salunkhe: **haan Pradyuman bolo na.

**ACP: ** tumhara abhijit ke baare me kya khayal hai?

**salunkhe:** kya matlab?

**ACP**: jitna pucha, utna bol na.

**salunkhe:** CID officer to bohat accha hai, but harkatein aisi hain uski…

**ACP Thhinking..** OH! GOD ab kya karu? ye akdu ni maanega to mera beta udaas hojayega..

**Salunkhe:** kya sonchrahe ho Pradyuman?

**ACP:** kuch nahi wo ek khayal aaya tha…

**Salunkhe:** kaisa khayal?

**ACP:** wo baad me bolta hoon. pehle bol ke tujhe abhi se kya problem hai?

**Salunkhe:** kya problem hai? kya problem nahi hai ye puch? accha tu kya puchega mae hi bata deta hu.

**ACP:** haan bata na. mera beta bohat accha hai.

**Salunkhe:** accha aur wo.. lab me aata hai mujhe pareshan karta hai, ye wo baatein karke. meri beti ke sath flirt karta hai, use disturb karta hai..

**ACP:** ek wo hi to hai jo boring situation ko lite bana deta hai, aur wo tarika ko pasand bhi karta hai.

**Salunkhe:** accha? ye baat to mujhe pata hi nahi thi.. dekh pradyuman apne bete ko dur rehne ke liye bol meri beti se..

**ACP:** kyun jab wo dono ek doosre ko pasand karte to.

**Salunkhe:** us dil phenk insaan ke sath kabhi nahi, mujhe pata hai meri beti ke baare me.

**ACP:** aur mujhe pata hai mere bete ke baare me, haan flirt karta hai wo tarika se, kisi aur ke sath flirt krte dekha tune? proof hai tere paas.

**Salunkhe:** jis tarah se tarika ke sath karta hai, har kisi ke sath karta hi hoga..

Both become angry and turn sides and sit ignoring the other….

Meanwhile…

Purvi is getting ready to go home to DUO house..

She feels something and becomes sad..

**Purvi talking to herself:**

ye mujhe kya horaha hai, kal Rajat Sir ko dekhkar itna sad kyun laga?

**purvi's conscience(purvi1):** aye purvi! shayad wo tujhe pasand aane laga ho…

**purvi:** nahi wo kyun? wo to mr. Akdu hain.. I don't like him..

**purvi1:** phir use sad dekhke tumhe bura kyun laga?

**purvi:** pata nahi. bs thoda khaali khaali laga.

**purvi1:** tujhe bhi adat hogayi thi na unhe notes dene ki..

**purvi:** nahi, mujhe bore horaha bohat zyada. wo ek accha timepass tha na..

**purvi1:** accept kar ke wo tujhe acche lage..

**purvi:** haan haan haan. wo mujhe acche lage mujhe unhe aise pareshan nahi karna chahye tha..

**purvi1:** dekha, ab kya karegi?

**purvi:** kuch nahi, unka mujh tak aane ka intezar karungi,

**purvi1: **ye to hoga nahi, agar use pata chalega ke wo ghatiya mazak tune kiya hai,, to wo gussa hojayega.

**purvi:** to hone do. mae bhi mari nahi jarahi unko apnane ke liye. jo hoga dekha jayega..

then she gets ready and goes to DUO home..

everyone has arrived except RAJAT.

all are enjoying..

purvi is sitting alone and in her own world..

Nikhil comes near her and says:

**nikhil:** kya hua princess? itni sad kyun ho? tabiyat to theek hai?

**purvi:** haan nick! iam fine, bus thodi ajeeb si udaasi lagrahi..

**Nikhil:** kyun sab theek to hai?

**purvi:** haan aaj baba ki bohat yaad arahi, mae kitni unlucky hu na. mera koi nahi hai is duniya me..

**nikhil:** princess bakwas mat karo. kya mae tumhara kuch nahi hu?

**purvi:** arey nick plz gussa na ho. u r my only family alive. please Iam sorry..

**nikhil:** jaa maaf kiya tu bhi kya yaad karegi, par ek shart pe,

**purvi:** haan bolo.

**nikhil:** tujhe promise krna hoga ke aisi bakwas nahi karegi..

**purvi:** promise baba..

**nikhil:** ab chalo good girl ki tarah enjoy karo, sab antakshari khelrahe..

all are playing antakshari:

**tarika anounces:**

**tarika:** aaj antakshari khelte hain.. but with a twist..

**pankaj:** ab song ke sath dance bhi karna padega kya?

**Abhijit and daya:** arey ruko pankaj bolne to do, haan tarika bolo..

**Tarika:** twist ye hai ke apko song gaane hoga apni choice ka lekin kisi ko dedicate karke.

**daya:** matlab ye ke agar maine koi song gaya to wo apne frnd yaane abhi ko dedicate karu ya ksi aur ko..

**tarika:** absoulutely correct. lets start.. I'll give an alphabet, kaun start karega..

**Daya:** juniors first..

**abhijit:** haan vineet se start karte hain..

**vineet:** sir mujhe nahi aate hain songs.

**shreya:** jhut mat bolo vinu. kitne baar to suna maine..

ye sunkar daya ko gussa ajata hai..

**Daya: **dekho vineet agar gaana hai to gaao warna tum looser ho.

**tarika:** arey daya shaant hojaao.

**Abhijit thinking:** arey daya tu samajhta kyun nahi wo dono bas best friends hain, shreya ne bataya tha, kya karu mae iska…

**Tarika:** vineet ua letter is C..

**Vineet thinking and telling :** Dr. tarika kya itna difficult word..

OHHH haan yaad aaya..

**tarika:** to phir gaaao na…

**Vineet telling:** I dedicate this song to my beloved Shreya..

**Shreya:** vinu..me? aisa kaunsa song hai?

**vineet:** sun to sahi..

**abhijit:** ab gao bhi ye kya drama hai….

**vineet :** ok sir.. he closes his eyes.. and starts;;;

_**Chaahe kuch na kehna  
Bhale chup tu rehna  
Mujhe hai pata, tere pyar ka  
Khamosh chehra, ankhon pe pehra  
Khud hai gawaah, tere pyar ka**_

Teri jhuki nazar, teri har ada  
Mujhe keh rahi hai ye dastaan  
Koi shaqs hai jo ki in dinon  
Tere zehan-o-dil pe hai chha gaya  
Teri jhuki nazar, teri har ada  
Mujhe keh rahi hai ye dastaan

All claps.. and tarika says.: what a beautiful song…

all are teasing shreya

**everyone:** batao na kaun hai wo jiske baare me vineet kehraha hai..

**shreya:** kuch nahi vinu bas bakwas krne ki adat hai..

all are happy but Daya fuming with anger..

**Tarika:** arey Daya kya hua? ab chalo next.

**abhijit:** haan ab nikhil ka time.

**nikhil:** sir mae kyun ?

**tarika:** ok purvi ki chance.. purvi ua word is Y.

**purvi** closes her eyes and says..

this song is for nikhil for being the bestest friend in the world..

_**Yeh Dosti Hum Nahin Todenge  
Todenge Dam Magar Teraa Saatha Naa Chhodenge**_

Ai Meri Jit Teri Jit Teri Haar Meri Haar  
Sun Ai Mere Yaar  
Teraa Gam Meraa Gam Teri Jaan Meri Jaan  
Aisaa Apanaa Pyaar  
Khaanaa Pinaa Saath Hai, Maranaa Jinaa Saath Hai (2)  
Saari Zindagi  
Ye Dosti

All clap..

**nikhil:** haan princess, kabhi nahi, u'll be my bestest friend forever. no doubt for that…

**tarika:** now nikhil ki chance… nikhil ua word is M

**Nikhil:** ummm ya perfect song for my princess, who's so sad today..

_**Musu Musu Hasi, Deu Malai Lai  
Musu Musu Hasi Deu  
Zara Muskura De, Mukura De  
Zara Muskura De, Aye Khushi  
Gham Baat Le Tu Apne  
Humse Tu Le Hansee  
Ho Gaye Hum Abh Tere  
Tu Ho Gayee Apni  
Musu Musu Hasi, Deu Malai Lai  
Musu Musu Hasi Deu  
Zara Muskura De, Mukura De  
Zara Muskura De, Aye Khushi**_

**purvi:** nick, song bohat accha hai, par iam not sad at all..

**Tarika:** ab hai shreya ki chance, shreya ua letter is K

**Shreya:** hmmm not difficult Dr. Tarika kya bina dedication ke gaa sakte hain?

**Tarika:** no! you hav to tell the name.

**shreya:** phir I loose..

**abhijit:** arey Dr tarika, apno ki khushi ke liye rules thoda sa change kardete, haan shreya tum gaao..

**shreya** closes her eyes and says, this one's for the love of my life…

_**Kaise bataayein, kyun tujhko chahe, yaara bataa na paaye.  
Baatein dilo ki, dekho jo baaki, aankhein tujhe samjhaye.  
Tu jaane na .. tu jaane na .. tu jaane na .. tu jaane na  
Milke bhi, hum na mile, tum se na jaane kyun. meelon ke, hai faasle, tum se na jaane kyun. anjaane, hai silsile, tum se na jaane kyun. sapne hai, palkon tale, tum se na jaane ooo..  
Kaise bataayein, kyun tujhko chahe, yaara bataa na paaye.  
Baatein dilo ki, dekho jo baaki, aankhein tujhe samjhaye.  
Tu jaane naa..aaa... tu jaane na .. tu jaane na .. tu jaane naaaa... **_

all clap and hoot, shreya comes out of her trance..

and all teasing…

**all:** kya baat hai shreya..

**Tarika:** ab aage continue karein? next is sachin.. sachin ua word is D

**Sachin happy:** wow dr tarika, mujhe yahi chahye tha, ye song puri team ke liye, thanx for being a family away from family..

he sings

_**Dil Chahta Hai Dil Chahta Hai Dil Chahta Hai  
Kabhi Na Beete Chamkile Din  
Dil Chahta Hai  
Hum Na Rahe Kabhi Yaaron Ke Bin  
Din Din Bhar Ho Pyaari Baatein  
Jhoome Shaame Gaayen Raatein  
Masti Mein Rahe Dooba Dooba Hamesha Sama  
Hum Ko Raahon Mein Yunhi Milti Rahe Khushiyaan  
Dil Chahta Hai  
Kabhi Na Beete Chamkile Din  
Dil Chahta Hai  
Hum Na Rahe Kabhi Yaaron Ke Bin  
Jagmagate Hain Jilmilaate Hain Apne Raaste  
Yeh Khushi Rahen Roshni Rahen Apne Waaste  
Jagmagate Hain Jilmilaate Hain Apne Raaste  
Yeh Khushi Rahen Roshni Rahen Apne Waaste**_

All join him and enjoy..

Aise hi din guzarta hai,,

par abhijit thinking: jaane rajat kyun nahi aaya..

**A/N**

**What does ACP discuss with Salunkhe? why Rajat didn't come to the get-together? why is purvi sad? how Daya will cope up with jealousy..**

**Janne ke liye wait karein next update ka…**

**please friends chappal mat maarna, itna suspense to banta hai, iam planning to write a new one for Holi, so usi me bsy hoon, next update may be Sunday ko hoga…**

**thanx for all who reviewd, thanx a lot for encouraging, tell me whether you enjoyed or not…**


	6. mera beta and tedha bana seedha

**Story continues...**

_story continues, we know ACP sir at salunkhe's house, everybody at DUO home, rajat getting out to go to DUO house.._

Here salunkhe and ACP angry wid each other..

**Acp:** sun na salunkhe.

**Salunkhe:** haan pradyuman bol ab kya hai. Dekh agar tu sonch raha ke abhijit k liye mere liye khayal badal jayeinge to ye kabhi nahi hoga,.

**Acp:** agar teri beti bhi usse pyar karti hai to?

**Salunkhe:** nahi karti wo pyar.

**Acp:** puch apni beti se..

**Salunkhe:** agar pyar karti ho to bhi mae accept nahi karunga..

**Acp:** kya tu usko udaas dekh sakta hai?

**Salunkhe:** dekh to nahi sakta, par kya karun, us charater abhijit ko bardasht bhi nahi karsakta.

**Acp:** dekh salunkhe bohat hogayi bakwas.

**Salunkhe:** accha chal tu bhi kya yaad karega, nahi bolta kuch abhijit ko. Par tujhe kaise pata k meri intelligent beti us duffer ko chahti hai..?

**Acp:** accha yaad kar kuch din pehle ek case me abhijit ko goli lagi thi, ye sunkar tarika behosh nahi hui thi.

**Salunkhe:** lekin wo to stress ki wajah se.

**Acp:** tum hi ne stress ka naam diya tha uski behoshi ko, jb behosh thi, doctor ne akar ek baat batayi, jo sunke mujhe yakin hgaya k wo bhi abhijit se pyar karti hai..

**Salunkhe:** kaunsi baat? Tumne mujhe pehle bataya kyun nahi..?

**Acp:** jab batata to shayad aur ladayi hoti. Batane to do na.

**Salunkhe:** bolo na phir..

**Acp:** doctor ne akar ek sawal kiya mujhse.

**Salunkhe:** kaunsa sawal?

**Acp:** bolne to de mujhe. Sawal ye tha k ye abhi kaun hai acp sahab, apki ye forensic expert baar baar usi ka name liye jarahi and she's saying..

" abhi, tumhe kuch nahi hoga, tum bilkul thk hojaaoge.."

**Salunkhe:** kya?

**Acp:** haan aur shayad tujhe acche se pata hai, ke koi bhi hosh me jhoot bolsakta hai lekib behoshi me nahi..

**Salunkhe:** haan phir to gadbad hai.

**Acp:** ye meri line hai, chura mat . Lekin koi gadbad nahi hai, ghar ki hi to baat hai.. Abhijit kitna accha baccha hai..

**Salunkhe:** arey mere baap, mujhe pata hai abhijeet accha baccha hai, lekin aisi bhi kya acchayi ke ab tak pyar ka izhaar kiya hi nahi.. Kuch to karna padega...

**Acp:** tu chor hai, saari meri lines churane laga hai..

**Salunkha:** tera beta chor hai, jo mujhse meri beti churane wala hai..

**Acp:** behtar hoga ke hum kaam ki baat karein to، bewajah ladne lagta hai tu.

**Salunkhe:** mae ladta hu? Tu ladta hai.

**Acp:** accha mere bhai, kehle to hath jodlu, ab bol kya karein..

Both make a plan, and as usual acp smirks raising his eyebrow. Waah salunkhe maza ayega. Chal kal bureau me milkar ye plan start karte hain..

Salunkhe bids acp goodbye,

He thinks: chalo meri beti khush to mae bhi khush..

Acp while driving home thinks..

Acp thinking: sabse bada kaam to hogaya, us akdu salunkhe ko manana..

He smiles and reaches home..

At DUO Home:

**Abhijit thinking: **rajat kyun nahi aaya..

**Daya:** abhi kya sonchrahe ho? meri help kardo safayi karne me, kal shilpa mausi ayegi to kaan kheechegi itna dirty karne pe…

Abhijit in his thoughts…

**Daya:** ABHIIIII!

**Abhijit:** kya hua? chilla kyun raha hai, dheere nahi bolskta kya?

**Daya:** pyar se bola to tune suna nahi..

**Abhi:** kya hai?

**Daya:** clean karne me help karde..

**Abhi:** guests ko hi boldeta, ya shreya and vineet ko boldeta, wo dono kardete.

**Daya:** dekh help karni hai to kar warna bakwas nahi..

**Abhijit thinking:** iska kuch na kuch karna padega, jaane gusse me kya karde..

**Daya:** phir kya sonchrahe.. kaam karte karte bhi sonch sakte hain, pehle mujhe bata, baat kya hai? tu subah se pareshan hai..

**Abhi: **pareshan to nahi hu, bas wo rajat nahi aaya na usi ko lekar thoda upset hoon..

**Daya: **arey itna pareshan hone ki zaroorat nahi, usne bola ke baba ke koi relatives aane wale the isliye nahi aaya wo aaj..

**Abhi:** kya yehi baat hogi.

**Daya:** haan yehi baat hogi, tu zyada detective mat ban ab, kaam kar…

both clean house and go..

_In the car:_

freddy is dropped,purvi nikhil everyone are sent home..

only shreya , vineet left,

tarika is driving her car..

vineet talking slowly to shreya

**Vineet:** tune wo song kiske liye gaaya?

**shreya:** tujhe usse kya?

**vineet:**mujhe pata hai, tune wo song….. ke liye gaya na.

**shreya:** dekh vinu already tune wo song gaakar mujhe problem me daal diya, phir Dr. Tarika yahan baithi hai wo kya sonchengi..

**Dr Tarika:** tumlog training se sath ho na?

**Shreya and vineet together:** haan par posting alag hogayi and hum alag hogaye..

**Dr tarika:** shreya vineet ek baat puchni thi tum dono se..

**Shreya:** haan bolo Dr. Tarika..

**tarika:** tum dono ek doosre se pyar karte ho kya?

**shreya and vineet:** haan hum pyar karte hain ek doosre se..

tarika's face fell…

**she thinking:** ab daya kya karega?

**vineet:** dr. Tarika waise nahi jaise aap sonch rahe waisa kuch nahi, hum bas best friends hain, iss junglee billi ke sath shadi nd all bht mushkil hai,

**shreya:** mujhe junglee billi kaha? she punches vineet on arms..

**vineet:** arey ruk princess bht dard horaha..

**shreya:** sorry vinu..

**vineet:** waise bhi Dr. tarika ye kisi aur se pyaar karti hai..

**Shreya:** dekh vinu apna muh band rakh, warna bht maarungi tujhe.

tarika interupting:

**tarika:** bola na shreya who's ua dream lover jiske liye tumne wo song gaaya..

**vineet:** bol do na princess. dekho teri hi bhalayi hai isme..

**shreya and tarika:** kaisi bhalayi..

**vineet:** dekh wo jo hai na abhi sir ke best friend hain, tarikaji abhi sir ki girl…..

tarika stares at vineet..

**vineet stammering**… ummmm umm iam sorry Dr. Tarika..

**shreya:** kya bolta hai tu bhi vinu..

**vineet:** kya galat bola maine princess?

**tarika:** jhagda mat karo. shreya mujhe bolo, kaun hai tumhara dream lover..

**shreya:** wo woo

**vinit:** bolo na dear..

**tarika:** vineet usko bolne do..

**shreya:** mujhe sharm ayegi…she hides her face in her palms..

tarika smiles at her antics..

she guesses..

**Tarika:** shreya kahin wo daya to nahi hai?

Shreya suddenly looks up astonished..

**shreya:** apko kaise pata chala Dr. Tarika?

**Tarika talking to herself:** iska matlab abhi ne sach hi sincha tha..

**Shreya:** kya matlab?

**Tarika:** kuch nahi, to tum daya se pyar karti ho.

**Vineet:** tarika ji..

**tarika cut him and says:** vineet tarika ji kehne ka haq sirf abhijit ko hai, ya tum tarika kaho ya Dr. tarika.. she got angry..

**shreya thinking:** pyaar to ye bhi bohat karti hain abhijiti sir se par bolti nahi hai..

**Tarika:** Iam sorry vineet thoda frustrated hoon, iam sorry..

**vineet:** iam sorry Dr. Tarika..

**tarika:** its ok vinit, shreya kabse pyar karti ho daya se.

**vinit suddenly:** jaane kab se.. I think ke daya sir ke jitne pics newspaper me aaye hain, wo sab iske paas hai..

**shreya:** vinu tu chup kar na, bole hi jaraha.

**tarika:** kya sach me?

**shreya:** accha ye sab chodiye. apko kaise pata chala ke mae daya sir se…

**tarika: **ohh wo abhijit ne bataya..

**shreya: **par abhijit sir? unhe kaise pata hai…

**vineet:** arey wo to love and all me PHD kiye hain unhe kaise pata nahi hoga?

**tarika:** complain karungi tumhari, bohat zyada baatein karne lage ho.

**vineet got afraid** like a 5yr old kid and kept quite.

shreya nd tarika laugh,.

**tarika:** wo baat ye hai ke shreya madam ek din subah bureau jaldi aayi thi shayad, and apne daya sir ki photo dekh kar khud hi baatein kiye jarahi thi..

**vineet:** aur wo abhi sir ne sun liya..

**tarika:** haan.

She thinks to tease shreya..

**tarika: **shreya waise shadi ke baad bhi daya ko sir bulaogi?

**shreya:** Dr. Tarika abhi to ye bhi nahi pata ke wo mujhse pyar bhi karte hain ya nahi aur aap shadi tak chali gayi hain..

**Tarika:** haan shayad kisi aur se pyar karta ho,

shreya's face fell…

rest of the journey in silence…

_at Rajat's home.._

rajat's bua has come she's speaking to his father..

**bua:** bhaiyya ab rajat ki shadi hojani chahye..

rajat who is drinking water starts coughing suddenly..

**baba(rajat's father):** kya hua beta? theek to ho?

**rajat:** haan baba… and he goes out murmering.." meri hi shadi kyun? pehle daya and abhi sir ki shadi"

baba hearing this smiles..

**baba to bua:** arey haan didi karni to hai, par bacche ko thoda time do, wo khud aakar kahega use shadi karni hai.

**bua: **apko kaise pata?

**baba:** pata hai bas…..

he's smiling coz he remembers something…

_**Baba's flashback..**_

early that morning when rajat was going out to duo house for get-together, we've seen he recieves a note and a flower..

baba went out to stop him from going coz bua was gonna come..

and when baba went to the door.. he saw a different scene..

**Rajat was smiling seeing that note, baba was astounded,**

**baba thought:** "ek hafte me aisa kya hogaya jo ye ladka ye anjaan khat padhke smile karne laga. ek hafta pehle to gussa hogaya tha.. dekhta hoon"

**Rajat talking to himself:**

"ye note"

_**"Mr. Rajat kumar bohat soncha ke apko na sataun. lekin phir bohat dil karta hai, thak gaye the khud se ladte ladte, aap yun udaas acche nahi lagte, muskurate rehna, apko smile bohat suit karti hai"**_

"thank God milgaya note, pata ni mujhe kya hogaya hai? in notes ki shayad adat hogayi hai, warna mae kyun itna miss karne laga"

" ek ajib sa ehsas hota hai inhe chune se"

" kaun ho tum jo mujhe ye ehsas kara rahi ke mae special hoon"

"maa ke jaane ke baad mae bikhar gaya tha, machine bangaya tha"

"kyun phir se insaan banne laga hoon"…

"shayad mujhe pyaar"

"nahi nahi ek anjaan khat likhne wali se kaise?"

he is muttering to himself..

"mae tumhe dhoond hi loonga"

and baba happily goes away from der…

**A/N**

**aage kya hua? janne ke liye agle update ka wait karein…**

**purvi kaise badlegi? purvi ke ehsas kya honge.? do suspense to khul gaye hain.. aage dekhte hain.. shreya and daya ka thoda time hai,, jab shreya ne boldiya to daya bhi bolenge… thanx a lot for those who reviewd… love u all for encouraging me… thnx**


	7. tedha bangaya seedha

**Tedha bangaya seedha...**

_We've seen baba's flashback.._

_Now story continues_

Rajat on his bed..

**Talking to himself:** arey mae kaise find karun ye kaun hai? Aur mere dil me ye meethe se ehsaas kya hain?

**Rajat1(rajat's conscience):** miljayegi to tu maaf kardega use? Usne to tujhe 1 wk pareshan kiya hai na.

**Rajat:** gussa to bohat hounga mana bhi loonga..

**Rajat1**: waah akdu itna jaldi dil badal gaya tumhara.

**Rajat: **akdu nahi hu mae, aur haan ek nazar me pyar hosakta hai..

**Rajat1:** waah ek nazar... Abhi to tujhe pata nahi ye kaun hai, aur tune use dekh bhi liya waah bhai waah..

**Rajat:** dekha nahi to kya hua, wo jaisi bhi hogi bohat khubsurat hogi..

**Rajat1**: accha agar us ladki ne mazak me tujhe pareshan karne ke liye ye sab kiya aur uske dil me aise koi ehsas nahi hue to.

**Rajat: **jaisa mere dil me uske liye ehsas hain, waise uske bhi dil me honge ehsas..

**Rajat1:** itna yakin..

**Rajat: **haan yakin..

He dozes off to sleep...

Here purvi in the same position..

**Thinking:** ye maine kya kardiya, ek mazak hi tha lekin ab kaisa ehsas hai jo mujhe pareshan kar raha hai..

Aisa bhi hosakta hai kya wo akdu mujhe pasand ajaye..

Par ye kaise hua?..

Kya sach me wo akdu mere dil me basgaya hai?

Nahi nahi ye nahi hosakta..

Confused purvi goes to sleep..

**_Agle din subah:_**

Rajat's home,,

**Rajat: **baba bye mae jaraha hu**..**

**Baba:** arey beta nashta to karta jaa.

**Rajat: **baba already late hogaya hu..

**Baba: **accha dekh Acp sir ko bol ke mujhe cal kare ya mera cal recv kare, aaj baat karni thi unse..

**Rajat: **kyun apne unse kya baat karni hai?

**Baba: **hai kuch bade logon ki baatein..

**Rajat:**accha theek hai, abhi chalta hu canteen me khaa loonga..

Again he's seeing here and der for that note and flower.. But finds none..

But now he's not sad..

**Rajat thinking:** ab tum jo bhi ho dhoond hi loonga tumhe mae..

He goes off to the bureau.. 

Acp goes to salunkhe before going to bureau..

Tarika hasn't come yet.

**Salunkhe:** pradyuman plan yaad hai na?

**Acp: **haa yaad hai, ab dono ko milana to hai hi, itna to karna padega.

**Salunkhe:** par boss unhe shak nhi hona chahye, waise tumne tarika ke bhaiyya bhabi se discuss kiya na ye sab..

**Pradyuman:** arey kal thoda bsy tha. Abhi call karleta hu, tu karega k mae karu.

**Salunkhe: **tu hi kar, ladke ka baap jo bangay hai..

Acp dials a number..

**Tarika's bro:** hello namaste acp sir, aaj achanak hamari yaad kaise agayi, tarika theek to hai na?

**ACP**: haa wo ekdum theek hai, koi pareshani wali baat nahi hai.

**Bro: **phr kya baat hai sir?

**ACP**: tumhe to pata hi hai k abhijit aur daya ko mae apna bete maanta hu..

**Bro**: haan isme shak nahi, wo dono to bohat hi qabil hain..

**ACP:** haan wo mera guroor hain.. Mae chahta hu ke mere bade bete abhijit ke liye apki behen tarika ko maanglu, agar apko thk lage to..

**Bro: **aap log ne kaise sonchliya k humko theek nahi lagega, ye to bohat saubhagya ki baat hai..

**ACP**: waise dono bacche ek doosre ko pasand karte hain, par bol nahi paate.

**Bro**: haan tarika ki baaton me abhijit ki zikr bohat hota hai..

**Acp:** par ek doosre ko nahi bolte na.

**Bro: **aap koshish kijiye na.

**Acp: **haan mae aur salunkhe ne plan kiya hai ke tarika ki shadi ki baat karke dono ko presurize karenge..

**Bro: **haan salunkhe sir to tarika ko apni beti maante hain, wo jo faisla lenge hume manzoor hoga.

**Acp: **chaliye namaste mae phr karta hu.

Fone kept..

Salunkhe and acp smirk together: ab ayega maza..

Here all arive..

Purvi is a little bit low, rajat is thinking kaun hai wo ladki, shreya: thinking: kya daya sir kisi aur se pyar...

**Devyana:** purvi, shreya kya hua, dono ka mood off lagraha hai.

**Purvi:** nahi divu, kuch nahi,

**Shreya:** nahi aisi koi bt nahi..

**Here nikhil thinking:** jaane meri princess(purvi) ko kya hua, aaj puchta hu, kal se pareshan hai..

**Vineet thinking**: meri doll shayad daya sir,ki wajah se pareshan hai, kya karu, kaise milaun inlog ko..

Here acp sir enters,

**Everyone:** good morning sir..

**Acp:** good morning.. Abhijit, daya zara mere cabin me aao.

**Duo:** sir, haan aaye abhi...

In cabin..

**Acp: **aaj subah tarika ke bhaiyya bhabi se baat hui thi..

Listening tarika's name, abhijit becomes alert..

**Daya:** kya baat hui sir?

**Acp: **wo dono tarika ki shadi karna chahte hain. Ladka dekhne ke liye bolrahe hain, tumlog ki nazar me koi ladka hai kya?

**Daya:** par achanak, kyun sir.

**Acp: **bacchi ki age hai shadi ki, kyun abhijit sahi kehraha hu na..

Abhijit in his own thoughts...

Daya shakes abhi..

**Abhi jolts out:** Kya hua daya?

**Acp: **accha jaao tum dono..

Both come out.. Abhijit in his thoughts..

**Daya:** kya hua abhijit? Kya sonchrahe ho..

**Abhijit:** daya wo tarika jee ki shadi...

**Daya: **arey abhi to ladka nahi mila, tum propose kardo, tumse hojayegi shaadi..

**Abhijit:** kaise hoga itni jaldi..

**Daya:** agar tune jaldi kuch nahi kiya to abhijit, tarika ki shadi kahin aur hojayegi..

Meanwhile in the lab..

**Tarika enters:** good morning sir..

**Salunkhe:** good mrning bacche , sb theek?

**Tarika smiles**؛ haaan sir sab theek hai..

**Salunkhe:** tumhare bhaiyya ka call aya tha..

**Tarika:** haan aj mujhse bhi bt hui..

**Salunkhe:** kyu koi khaas baat?

**Tarika:** nahi wahi routine, shadi ki baatein, bakwas..

**Salunkhe:** mujhe bhi isi liye call kiya tha, ke tumhare liye ladka dhoondu..

Tarika's face fell..

Salunkhe smiling.. 

All continue their work, a case is reported..

all rush to the crime scene, in the end the case is solved, but purvi is injured…

Nikhil is crying like anything,

**nikhil talking to himself:** meri princess ko kuch nahi hoga.. nothing shud happen to her..

**Rajat thinking:** arey aise kaisa hogaya, isko itni chot aayi, par mujhe ajeeb kyun feel horaha hai, why am I feeling the pain, kahin wo anjaan ladki purvi hi to nahi..

**he consoles nikhil:** nikhil purvi ko kuch nahi hoga, don't worry wo ekdum theek hogi, pareshan mat ho..

then the dostor comes out..

**nikhil pounces on him: **doctor princess kaisi hai…

**doctor:** princess?

**rajat cuts in:** sir wo purvi, wo kaisi hai?

**doctor:** blood loss hua hai, lekin she's out of danger, aplog ki duaon ka asar tha ke wo bachgai..

Nikhil sits on his knees with relief looking up to the sky: thanx God use kuch nahi hua..

doctor excuses and goes away..

Rajat pulls up nikhil into a hug patting his back and consoling him.

**rajat thinking:** ye junoon, kahin nikhil purvi se pyar to nahi karne laga hai, ye bhi accha hai, dono shaitan, par agar wo ladki purvi hui to, mujhe jald se jald pata karna hoga ke kya raaz hai.

He leaves nikhil and rushes towards forensic lab..

**Rajat:** Dr. Tarika ek kaam tha aap kardengi?

**Tarika:** kya bhai?( tarika takes rajat as her bro). ek to aap mujhe tarika bulaiyye, aur doosre ek kaam kyun, mae to bohat saare karungi apke liye..

**Rajat: **accha meri behna, agar free ho to ye notes examine karo, dekho ispe koi fingerprint milte hain kya?

**Tarika: **koi new case aya hai kya?

**Rajat:**case to hai par official nahi, koi personal hai..

**tarika:** accha to dil se related hai,, ohho, kya baat hai, iska matlab jald hi bhabi milne wali hai mujhe..

**rajat:** tarika no shaitani, plz kardo na ye kaam, I want to know ye kaun hai..

**tarika:** sirf notes se us ladki tak pahunch jaoge aap?

**rajat **:Haan try karunga..

**tarika:** ok I'll do it for you..

**next day:**

**tarika: **bhai, uspe kuch bhi nahi mila, yahan tak wo printer ka watermark bhi nahi,

**rajat: **iska matlab wo jo bhi hai bohat hoshyaar hai..

**tarika: **haan ab kya karoge?

**rajat: **tedhi ungli ka istemal..

**tarika: **matlab?

over the next few days, purvi joins back after leave, she saw rajat smiling, all his khadoos nature gone, happy and giggling sometimes..

**purvi thinking:** waah purvi tune to kamaal kardiya, akdu bangaya seedha.. ohho nahi, tedha bangaya seedha…

****

Next part: abhi and tarika's love will blossom somewhat…

****

A/N: how was it? I know it was a bit lame, par koi idea hi nahi milraha, plz do give any ideas, how to make it super cool?

**all types of reviews are welcome….**

**and thanx to all of those who reviewd, guests, friends on ff… and all of u thnx once again**


	8. abhijeet aur tarika ke pyaar ki shuruaat

_Story continues… sorry for late update guys,, milte hain story ke baad enjoy…._

Rajat in the bureau,

**Thinking:** kaise karu mae pata, arey haan ek kaam krskta hu.. Ignore..

And that day again a note was der, rajat ignored it,..

Meanwhile,,

Salunkhe in the lab singing to himself..

**Tarika:** sir kya bt hai, aap bohat khush lagrahe hain..

**Salunkhe:** haan bacche baat hi kuch aisi hai..

**Tarika:** kya bt hai sir? Plz bataiyye na...

**Salunkhe:** hmmm, maine aur pradyuman ne ek ladka pasand kiya hai tumhare liye..

Tarika shivered from inside..

She was quite.

**Salunkhe:** kyun acchi baat nahi hai ye, tum khamosh kyun hogayi ho..?

Tarika didnt answer, she was just staring into the ceiling..

**Salunkhe:** tarika!.

**Tarika:** ji sir..

**Salunkhe:** puchogi nahi ke wo kaun hai, kaisa hai..

**Tarika:** jab aplog ne decide kar hi liya hai, to mae kya kahu?

**Salunkhe: **decide to kuch nahi kiya.. Bs pasand kiya hai, tum milo, baat decide karenge,.

**Tarika:** ok sir..

**Salunkhe:** bt kya hai tarika beta. Why are u sooo upset..

**Tarika thinking**: jb abhi ko koi fikr nahi to mae kyun mari jarahai uske liye..

**Salunkhe:** kahan khojati ho br br?

**Tarika:** kuch nahi sir, kaam khtm karlete hain...

**Salunkhe:** ok beta..

_**He smiles evilly..**_

Meanwhile in the bureau..

A case is reported..

All go of to crime scene..

But abhijit is not his usual self..

He is disturbed..

Due to his carelessness, he got hurt, and the suspect was about to run away..

Acp sir called abhijit after returning to bureau.

Daya and another team was busy, finding the culprit..

**Acp:** abhijit mere cabin me aao..

**Abhi:** ji sir aaya..

In the cabin..

**Acp:** tumhe ho kya gaya hai,, tumhare liye to personal and professional life alag hain na..

**Abhi:** mae kuch samjha nahi..

**Acp:** par mae sb kuch samajh gaya hua.. Aaj subah se kya kr rahe ho tum.. Ek bhi kaam theek se nahi kiya..

**Abhi:** sorry sir, wo thoda stressed out hu...

**Acp: **stressed ho to chutti lelo, mujhe aise officers bilkul nahi chahye, jo personal baaton ke liye, apni professional life ko kharab karle..

Abhi gets angry now...

He takes out his badge.. Gun keep it on table, and says: sorry sir, ab mae tabhi aunga, jab meri aqal thikane ayegi..

**Acp :** kya kr rahe ho abhijit..

**Abhi:** mujh jaiso ki koi jagah nahi na cid me, mae jaraha hu..

**Acp:** ruko abhijit, dekho mujhe pata hai, tum upset ho...

Since acp's tone was a fatherly one.. Abhijit stopped.. And came back..

**Abhi:** sir mae kya karu?, kitna bhi try karlu, mind ek jagah aata hi nahi..

**Acp:** mujhe batao kya bt hai?

**Abhi:** sir wo...

**Acp:** ab batao bhi, kuch problem hai?

**Abhi:** haan sir wo tarika...

**Acp cut him:** kya hua tarika ko, wo theek to hai..

**Abhi: **theek to hai sir. Par wo salunkhe saab unki shadi...

**Acp:** haan to kya hua? Ab tumhari ghalati hai, tum propose nahi kr rahe to salunkhe kb tak wait karega. Maine tumhe kal bhi bola tha..

**Abhi:** par sir mujhe darr lagraha.

**Acp:** ek cid officer hokar darte ho, ?

**Abhi:** par kaise sir,,

**Acp:** pyar kaise kiya?

**Abhi:** sir wahi to pblm hai, mujhe ye bhi nahi pata ke mae usse pyar karta hu ya nahi..

**Acp:** tb to koi problem nahi, hojane do tarika ki shadi.. Accha kal tumhari leave hai, jaao, soncho khud se pucho tum kya chahte ho..

Abhi didnt answer and starts his car, wid no proper destination in mind, he starts roaming here and der...

Meanwile.. **Purvi thinking..**

Kya karu mae? Aur ye kya pagalpan horaha mujhe, rajat sir ki itni fikr kyun horahi, subah se ajeeb si bechaini, ke unhone bfast kiya ya nahi... Lunch liya ya nahi, crime scene pe unhe kuch hota to...

Shreya calls purvi..

**Shreya:** purvi kya sonchrahi ho..

**Purvi:** kuch nahi...

**Shreya:** kayi din se dekhrahi hu, tum pareshan lagrahi ho.

**Purvi:** nahi koi bt nahi hai..

Day ends.. Rajat finds a note..

He doesnt see it, keeps it in his car and speeds away.

Purvi who sees dis, accha to rajat kumar, mere notes ignore kr rahe ho...

Abhi doesnt come home...

Daya is worried.. He calls acp sir...

_**On phone..**_

**Acp:** haan daya kya hua?

**Daya:** sir wo, abhi ghar nahi aya hai..

**Acp:** haan bureau se upset nikla tha..

**Daya:** phr kaise sir, uska fone nahi lagraha, i mean bell to jarahi, par wo recv nahi kr raha.

**Acp:** jaane do daya,, usko akela chod do, use ehsas to ho ke wo tarika se kitna pyar karta hai..

**Daya:**sir ye apka aur salunkhe saab ka plan hai na? Tarika ki shadi wali bt ka..?

**Acp:** tumhari nazar to bohat tez hai, hamara hi plan hai..

**Daya:** par sir abhi samjhega kab?

**Acp:** samajh jayega..

Kal plan ka drop scene karte hain..

Meanwhile at tarika's house..

Salunkhe arrives wid a boy...

Tarika on hearing the call bell, opens the door..

Tarika astonished..

**Tarika:** sir aap? Kuch kaam tha kya?

**Salunkhe:** haan tarika, ye ladka, rohit jisko maine aur acp ne pasand kiya..

There's a meeting, tarika is least interested, but to hurt abhi, she said sir aap haan kehdijiye.. Nd she goes away crying...

Salunkhe feels bad...

He calls abhijit..

No response..

After 5 calls.

Abhijit recieves his call.

**Salunkhe:** abhijit ek important bt karna hai tumse..

**Abhi:** kya baat hai sir..

**Salunkhe:** dekho abhijit meri beti pareshan hai. Mjhse uski pareshani dekhi nahi jaati..

**Abhi:** kya hua tarikaji ko..

**Salunkhe:** uski pareshani ki wajah tum ho..

**Abhi:** mae kaise sir, ajkal to bt bhi nhi karta..

**Salunkhe:** Ghar aao tarika ke batata hu..

Abhi speeds off in tarika's home direction..

He reaches der..

**Salunkhe:** abhijit, dekho, mujhe lagta hai ke tarika, tumse pyar karti hai..

**Abhi:** par mae kya karu isme..

**Salunkhe:** abhijit tarika TUMSE pyar karti hai..

**Abhi:** kya?

**Salunkhe:** aur jahan tak mae tumhe jaanta hu, tum bhi usse pyar karte ho..

**Abhi:** par wahi to problem hai..

**Salunkhe:** kya problem hai?

**Abhi:** mae nahi jaanta ke mae usse pyar karta hu ya nahi..

**Salunkhe:** ye pyar nahi to kya hai..jo tum tarika ki shadi ka sunke majnu ki tarah ghoom rahe ho..

**Abhi:** matlab?

**Salunkhe:** jo aaj crime scene pe hua, aur kal se itna khamosh rehna..

**Abhi:** wo to stress ki wajah se..

**Salunkhe:** theek hai..Mae jaraha hu, tum dono jb tak ekdoosre se bt karke apne dil ka haal nahi bataoge, ye ghar mae bahar se lock kardoonga..

He goes leaving a surprised abhi..

Tarika comes down..she finds abhijit..

She is angry on him..

**Tarika:** abhijit tum yahan kya kr rahe ho?

**Abhijit:** wo salunkhe sir..

**Tarika:** haan salunkhe sir, ne mere liye ek ladka pasand kiya hai, maine bhi haan boldiya hai..

Abhijit feels pain in his heart..

He bows down his **head and thinks..**

Ab nahi to kabhi nahi bol paunga tarika ko, apne dil ki baat..

He goes near her..

**Tarika:** abhijit kya hua?

**Abhijit:** _tarika ji.. Dekhiye mae ye nahi jaanta ke ye kaise ehsaas hain, par tum door hoti ho to bohat rota hai mera dil, tum paas aati ho to ek dum se khush hojata hu, tumse door rehne ka sonch bhi nahi sakta, tumhe kisi aur ka hote nahi dekh sakta.._

_Aur shayad tum door hogayi to mae marr..._

Tarika comes n puts her hand on his lips.

**Tarika:** abhijit kya bolrahe ho?

**Abhijit:** plz bolne do tarika mujhe..

**Tarika: **tumne sirf tarika bulaya,.

**Abhijit:** _haan, tarikaji to sirf isliye kyunki tum sharmajati thi.._

_Tumhare ye curly hair.. Smile, tumhari baatein.. Kab mazak se ye junoon me badal gaya mujhe pata hi na chala.._

_Ek din bhi chutti leti tum to mujhe bohat gussa aata tha,_

_Tumhe chot aati to dard mujhe hota tha.._

_Aur kal se salunkhe saab aur acp sir tumhari shadi ki baat kar rahe hain to mera to haal hi bura hai.._

_Agar ise pyaar kehte hain to haan mae tumse pyar karta hu.. Aur ye baat acche sunlo, kisi aur se nahi mujhse shadi hogi tumhari.. _

And very inocently, he sits down on his one knee takes tarika's hand,

**And says:_ tumhe_**_ mujhse pyar karna hi hoga.._

Tarika's eyes are full of tears, some are falling down..

SHe makes abhi stand..

And **softly says:** _abhi, haan ye pyar hi hai, coz tumse door hokar shayad mae bhi jee nahi paati.._

And she sobs..

Abhi just opens his arms,, and tarika comes into his arms..

Both Sobbing silently..

Abhi hugs her tightly..

**Abhi:** tarika I love you a lot, tum meri zindagi ho..

**Tarika:** i...

**Abhi:** bolo bhi..

**Tarika:** i love u too abhi...

A loud commotion outside..

Wohoooo, heheheh, congrtz sir... And all..

Abhirika break apart, both blushing..

**Acp:** waah mere sher, finaly bol diya..

**Salunkhe:** dekha pradyuman hamara plan..

**Abhi:** ek min, ek min,, kaisa plan?

**Daya:** tarika ki shadi ka plan..

**Tarika angry**: salunkhe sir, ye aapne accha nahi kiya..

**Acp:** beta all is fair in love and war..

All laugh..

After a long day. All gone home..

Tarika nd abhijit alone..

abhi holds tarika's hand n sitting..

**Abhi:** so hone wali mrs abhijit...

**Tarika:** abhi propose bhi ni kiya tumhe aur mrs..

**Abhi:** thodi dr pehle jo bola..

**Tarika blushing**: wo to pyar ka izhaar...

**Abhi:** phr bhi, mujhe pata hai tum haan kahogi.

**Tarika giggling:** dekho abhi, sb ladkiyon ki tarah, mujhe bhi interesting proposal chahye, warna,,

**Abhi:** accha theek hai,, abhi chalta hu.. Kal milenge bureau me,,

Tarika sees him off to the door..

Abhi leans down and kisses her forehead.. And leaves..

On the way **abhi thinking:** waah abhijit bohat bada kaam kiya hai…

He puts on the radio..

On radio

**Rj sumit:** happy summers… friends aaj ki shaam romantic banate hain… mujhe call karein aur apne pyaar ke liye song dedicate karein…

abhijit thinks to call..

he dials a number…

**Rj sumit:** hello kaun bolraha hai..

**Abhijit**: mae abhijit hu…

**Rj sumit:** haan abhijit boliye apko kaunsa song chahye and kisko dedicate karna hai..

Shreya also listening radio calls up tarika and says: tarika jaldi radio on karna…. and cuts the phone…

Tarika switches on the radio…

**Abhijit:** Mujhe ek song dedicate karna hai to the love of my life and wanna say her…

"**TARIKA I love u my love, this song is for u" **and the song would be "chahta kitna tumko dil from shaapit muvie"

**Rj sumit:** wow radio pe pyar ka izhar, thankyou abhijit, I wud definitly play this song and congrta to u and ua love…

**Tarika blushing and thinking:** waah abhijit pyar ka izhar radio pe, manna padega par propose to acche se karna hoga..

Rj sumit plays that song..

_Palkon mein tum, meri neendon mein tum  
Mere khwabon mein tum, bas tum  
Yaadon mein tum, mere wadon mein tum  
Meri aati jaati saanson mein ho tum  
Palkon mein tum, meri neendon mein tum  
Mere khwabon mein tum, bas tum  
Yaadon mein tum, mere wadon mein tum  
Meri aati jaati saanson mein ho tum  
I love you_

_Chaahata kitna tumko dil tum nahin janate_  
_Kya hai mere dil ki mushkil tum nahi jaante_  
_Chaahata kitna tumko dil tum nahin janate_  
_Kya hai mere dil ki mushkil tum nahi jaante_  
_Aisa ehsaas dhadkan mein kabhi pehle na jaaga tha_  
_Chaahata kitna tumko dil tum nahin janate_  
_Kya hai mere dil ki mushkil tum nahi jaante_

_Everyday you wanna do is_  
_Put your Nb's something just kiss, place, is this_  
_Feeling of togetherness right here, right now_  
_Its where we are girl_  
_Its feel like caring is so beautiful_  
_The smile upon your face is magical_  
_I pray to God .. key_  
_Come to me, come to me now_  
_Coz girl you'r my destiny_

_Tumse mili iss tarah se nazar_  
_Main hosh mein bhi raha bekhabar_  
_Tumse mili iss tarah se nazar_  
_Main hosh mein bhi raha bekhabar_  
_Cha gaya, cha gaya ajanabi sa nasha_  
_Chaahata kitna tumko dil tum nahin janate_  
_Kya hai mere dil ki mushkil tum nahi jaante_  
_Aisa ehsaas dhadkan mein kabhi pehle na jaaga tha_

_Iss zindagi ka sabab maan loon_  
_Sajda karoon tumko rab maan loon_  
_Iss zindagi ka sabab maan loon_  
_Sajda karoon tumko rab maan loon_  
_Keh raha, keh raha saanson ka silsila_

_Palkon mein tum, meri neendon mein tum_  
_Mere khwabon mein tum, bas tum_  
_Yaadon mein tum, mere wadon mein tum_  
_Meri aati jaati saanson mein ho tum_

_Chaahata kitna tumko dil tum nahin janate_  
_Kya hai mere dil ki mushkil tum nahi jaante_  
_Aisa ehsaas dhadkan mein kabhi pehle na jaaga tha_

A little later both on their beds thinking...

_**adhoori saans thi dhadkan adhoori thi adhooren ham  
magar ab chaand poora hain falak pe aur ab pooren hain ham  
**_…..

**A/N**

**Finally done wid dis chapter also.. Hows dis guys..? sorry guys iam really late, par load shedding, u knw India.. uffff, the heat is tooo much, can't type, jab bhi tym milta hai fone me type karti hu.. anyways fr my previous story "dil-e-beqarar" sorry friends, agar kisi ke bhi sentiments hurt hue hain to.. we are adults, and its just a story, aisa to chalta hi hai, muvies me bhi dikhata hai, phir bhi sorry, kaan pakadti hu… next tym se nahi hoga.. jaldi se review dedena… take care.. waiting fr ua reviews…bye**


	9. dost ke liye ek gift

_Story continues, like dis.. Hope u all enjoy this chapter, the fun, love of the family, couples cute love.. And everything else.. Can't say more, actually wanted to update late, but i was impatient to update, so here's ua update.. Njy.. See u all sooon..._

Days passes like dis...

Rajat still ignoring the notes, still confused.. About the sender of notes, shreya still sad, daya angry.. Abhi enjoying, wid tarika some cute nok jhok... Purvi confused abt her new feelings about rajat...

Nikhil planning to make purvi happy and same vineet..

And again,,,

Lo agaya sunday...

Here we knw, purvi is sad, so nikhil her bestie, sad coz of her...

and shreya is sad coz of daya sir... And vineet is sad coz his princess is sad..

We all know duo ke ghar me hota hai get together

Here vineet makes a plan...

Morning 6 am..

He calls abhijeet and tells him...

Abhijit lifts the call..

**Abhijit: **haan vineet kya hua...

**Vineet: **sir mae aur shreya aaj nahi aa payenge..

**Abhijit: **kyun?

**Vineet: **sir wo meri sweet si princess ajkal bohat sad rehti hai..

**Abhijit: **accha use khush karne ka bohat irada lagraha hai, waise karne wale kya ho?

**Vineet: **sir wo amusement park jayenge, aisa soncha tha, use bohat pasand hai.. Wahan jaana.

**Abhijit: **arey idea to bohat accha hai.. Par hum sab chalte hain.. If you don't mind..

**Vineet: **sir mind karne ki wajah nahi hai, par shayad shreya ko pasand na aaye..

**Abhijit: **acha personal baatein.. Arey bhai karo, itna bada amusement park hai, chalo ticket katao.. Hum sb aate hain..

Vineet has no option but to agree...

**Vineet:** ok sir..

He keeps call.. And calls shreya...

**Shreya:** haan vinu kya baat hai..

**Vineet: **shreya sorry...

**Shreya: **sorry kyun bolrahe ho vinu..

**Vineet: **wo maine plan kiya tha hum dono ka amuswment park trip..

**Shreya:** wow amusement park...

**Vineet: **but ek problem hai..

**Shreya: **tu cancel kr raha?..

She becomes sad...

But

**Vineet: **cancel nahi kr raha sweethrt.. But abhi sir ko call kiya to wo bole ke sb chalenge..

**Shreya:** problem nahi hai, sbko chalne do...

**Vineet: **tujhe koi problem nahi hai?

**Shreya: **nahi, problem to koi nahi, waise purvi bhi upset hai, wo khush hojayegi.. Abhijit sir and tarika ki love life ki bt aage badhegi hehehhe.

**Vineet: **thk hai my princes...

Abhijit calls acp sir..

**Acp: **haan abhijit subah subah..

**Abhi:** sir maine ek plan kiya..

**Acp:** kahin jarahe ho..

**Abhi:** sir wo amusement park. Ap permision denge to jayenge..

**Acp:** haan tum jao baccho enjoy karo..

**Abhi:** par sir koi case aaye to?

**Acp: **mae aur salunkhe dekhlenge, tum jaao.

Abhi happily cuts call..

He conference calls everyone..

All recieves call sleepily...

**Daya:** kya abhi subah subah sunday to distrb mat kro..

**Abhi:** daya uth ja sb amusemnt park jarahe hain..

Daya's sleep vanished...

**Daya:** sach me?

**Abhi: **haan daya..

**Purvi: **sir amusemnt park,,, woow... Wohoo.

**Tarika: **abhi ek hi to din milta hai rest ka aur tum..

**Rajat: **kya meri behna tarika? Abhi to din shuru huein hain apke and apke hone wale better half ke sath enjoy karne ke..

**Nikhil: **sir amusemnt park ke badle koi resort chale to..

**Abhijit: **ni nikhil aisi agar koi jagah hai to dekhte warna..

**Shreya:** mujhe to amusement park hi jaana hai.. Ya phr koi aisi jagah jo amusemnt park plus resort ho, warna amusemnt park final..

**Vineet: **dekhta hu...

He switches his ipad on...

**Vineet:** Shanghrila water park…

**Shreya:** par wo accha na hua to, fantasy land hi accha tha..

Daya angry now..

**Daya:** decide krke boldena...

**Abhijit:** Shanghrila water park hi theek hai.. Shreya dekho na waterpark hai wo.. Dekho rides wale rides use krskte hain, greenery me enjoy krne wale wahan bhi enjoy krskte hain..

**Shreya thinks,**,

Accha hai, badi jagah hogi to daya sir ko dekhna ni padega, vinu jo mere liye itna kar raha usi ke liye ready hojati hu...

**Vineet:** princess bolo kuch..

**Shreya:** vinu Shanghrila water park thk hai..

**Abhijit:** get ready see u all wid ua bags sharp 8.30 at bureau, pankaj and sachin tumlog gadi ka intezam karo, ek gadi me jaane ka maza hi kuch aur hai,,

Freddy babhiji ko bhi le aana.. Rajat tum bhi aana..

**All:** yes sir..

**Tarika:** mujhe gussa araha hai..

**Abhijit: **theek hai tum mat ana..

**Daya:** kya yaar tu bhabiji ko mana kar raha hai..

**Tarika:** haww abhijit tum.. How mean.. I hate u..

And she cuts away from conference..

**Rajat:** arey sir, mere swwet si pari ko naraz kardiya aapne..

**Freddy:** kya sir, ab wo naraz hogayi hai..

**Shreya: **sir ab nahi maanegi wo...

**Abhijit: **kya yaar tum sab ne mujhe hi villian bana diya hai.. Accha call rkho to, mae kuch karta hu..

**Daya:** haan bhai, gf manao session..

He laughs...

_Abhijit calls tarika..._

**Tarika:** abhi dekho mera mood bohat kharab hai aur gussa mat dilao..

**Abhi: **tarika plz meri bt suno..

**Tarika:** tumne to seedhe mana kardiya mujhe aane se, jaao jiske sang jaana uske sath...

**Abhi: **mera wo matlab nahi tha..

**Tarika: **phir kya matlab tha abhijit...

**Abhi:** taaru,plz...

**Tarika:** kya hai abhi..

**Abhi:** tarika,plz? Sorry na jaan...

**Tarika:** tumne mujhe jaan bola...

**Abhi:** haan tum abhijit ki jaan hi ho, sach hi to bola na...

Tarika blushed...

**Abhi:** plz maan jaao na...

**Tarika:** accha abhi, iss baar maaf kar rahi..

**Abhi:** wohoooo..

**Tarika:** arey kyun shout kr rahe ho..

**Abhi:** meri jaan maangayi, 1 hr me araha, tumhare ghar, haan aaj bike se bureau jayenge...

**Tarika:** daya?

**Abhi: **wo ajayega, mujhe pata tumhe bike ride bohat pasand hai..

**Tarika:** haan i love bike rides...

**Abhi:** milte hai, bye love u..

**Tarika:** love u tooo.

All get ready...

**Daya to abhi**: abhi chalo chalte hain..

**Abhi:** daya tu jaa, mae aata hu...

**Daya:** kaise jarahe..

**Abhi: **wo bike, tarika...

**Daya: **arey waah bhabiji ke sath bike ride...

**Abhi: **kya yaar tu bhi, taang mat kheench..

**Daya: **ok ok tum jao, mae freddy, manisha bhabhi, sachin aur pankaj ko pick karleta hu...

Abhijit leaves for tarika's house..

And daya to freddy's house...

At tarika's house...

Tarika is looking awesome..

She wore a white cari, purple tanktop and a purple jacket, with her sports bag..

She locked her door, and abhi cudn't take hi eyes off her..

Tarika blushed seeing dis..

**She said:** abhi chalein...

Abhi didnt listen her.

Tarika shook abhi..

**Abhi: **aann haan.. Tarika.. Wow, u looking gorgeous...

**Tarika:** thnx abhi, par chalo, humlog late horahe hain...

**Abhi: **chalo aao baitho,kamar se pakad kar baithna...

**Tarika:** abhi, no badmashi...

Abhi starts the bike.. Tarika is sitting far away from him.

Abhi ko shararat ka khayal aata hai...

He suddenly accelerates the bike..

Tarika crashes on to him..

She holds his shoulder fr support..

SHe smacks abhi on his shoulder..

**Abhi: **aauuuwww tarika.. Maar kyun rahi ho..

**Tarika:** tum gaadi dheere se chalo na..

**Abhi: **aap paas to aao..

Again an acceleration..

**Tarika think:** itna kyun sharma rahi mae..

She puts her arms around abhi's waist, and rests her head on abhi's shoulder.

Abhi whistles..

**Abhi:** that's my girl..

Tarika blushes and relaxes..

Here, daya picks up sachin, rajat, freddy and manisha...

Nikhil on purvi wid bike,, both giggling.. And enjoying..

Vineet and his princess on bike..

Shreya is smiling afta a lot of days..

**Vineet is happy.. Thinking: **aaj to daya sir aur ise khareeb lana hi hai..

All arrive at bureau, sbse late abhijit sir.. Long route se aaye hain..

**Daya: **kya yaar abhijit, 25 min ka 45 mins journey krdiya..

**Abhi: **chal ab, late hojayenge..

Then shreya and vineet arrives..

Daya's face turn red wid jealousy..

**Vineet:** sir chalein, sb agaye, and gadi bhi agayi...

Shreya runs into the bus, leaving her bag behind,**shouting.**:. Meri window seat vinu...

**Vineet smiles:** Pagli hai ye..

**Purvi says: **nik, mae bhi window seat..

**Nikhil:** haan dear, jao, mae bag le aata..

Rajat feels something in his heart...

**Thinks:** purvi aur nikhil ki friendship dekh kr mujhe kya horaha hai ye...

All pour into the bus..

Abhirika sit together..

Manisha and freddy.

Nikhil and purvi..

Vineet and shreya..

Bache, rajat, daya, sachin to sb alag alag seat pe baithke kuch sonchne lagte hain...

**Rajat thinking:** kash mujhe pata hota ke kaun ladki hai wo, apne sath picnic pe le aata..

**Daya thinking:** kash shreya mera pyar accept krleti to akela na hota aaj mae...

**Sachin thinking:** sab kitne khush hai, once in a while to jaana chahye, par mera pyaar.. Chitrole sahab ne bekar me uska transfer krwa diya, warna shayad ab tk shadi hojati meri...

Tarika nudges abhijit and shows towards daya, rajat and sachin..

**Abhijit: **kya yaar picnic jarahe ya koi crime scne. Bohat bore horaha...

**Tarika: **haan abhi..

**Daya: **haan bhai tarika ab to abhi ki haan me haan milao..

Tarika blushes...

**Shreya:** haan sb alag alag baithe hain.. Chalo antakshari khelte hain...

**Purvi:** hmmm, humlog 11 log hain.

2 teams me divide hojate hain..

**Abhi: **mae, tarika, daya, shreya, rajat ek team me, baqi sb doorsi team me..

**Vinit thinks:** waah bhai abhijit sir accha plan banaya..

**Shreya:** mae vinu ki team me..

**Vinit: **dekho princess already teams decided hain..

**Shreya sad and says:** ok...

**Daya thinks:** hamesha vinu vinu and vinu.. Huhhhh..

**Rajat:** _**maine dil se kaha dhoond laana khushi, nasamaj laya gham to ye gham hi sahii...**_

**Freddy: looks towards manisha n sings..: _ilu ilu.. Ilu ilu.. Ilu matlab I love you.._**

Nd the journey continues...

They all reach shanghrila resort..

Girls ek team hojate hain and boys ek team..

Sb pehle decide krte ke saare rides karenge..

**Shreya : **vinu roller coaster me baithte chal na...

Daya also wanna goes der..

Vinit takes shreya,, and daya also goes wid dem..

Usi samay aata hai vinit ko uski maa ka call.. Vinit goes away.. Shreya has no other option but to sit wid daya...

_**The rollercoaster starts..**_

_**And at the highest point.. Shreya shreiks,, and starts shivering..**_

_**Daya holds her hand...**_

**Daya: **shreya daro mat, mae hu tumhare sath..

Shreya starts crying...

**Daya holds her.. And says:** eyes band kro shreya.. And come here..

He pulls her closer...

Shreya feels protected and relaxes..

Vineet sees dis scene and smiles...

**Thinks:** ye picnic daya sir and meri princess ke liye khaas ho...

On the other side.. Nikhil and purvi in the water... Splashing around...

Abhirika lost in each other..

Tarika lying on abhijit's thighs, while abhijit sitting on the back of a tree...

**Tarika: **abhi, kitna accha laga na sb sath me..

**Abhi:** haan madam aap to aane hi wali nahi thi...

**Tarika:** wo bs sunday tha na isliye thoda irritate horaha tha, par accha tha,,.

**Abhi:** taaru suno ek bt karni thi..

**Tarika:** haan mujhe ek bhi ek baat krni hai..

**Abhi:** bolo phr..

**Tarika:** haan wo shreya aur daya ke baare me bt krni thi.

**Abhi: **same here..

**Tarika:** daya ghalat samajh raha shreya aur vineet ko.**.**

**Abhi:** maine bhi note kiya hai..

**Tarika: **par wo to best friends hain...

**Abhi: **haan, best frnds hain, dekhte hain. Kuch karna padega..

Both relax in each other's love..

All rides tried,

Lunch done...

all pools splashed in..

In one pool, girls decided to play voleyball..

Girls started...

Boys were playing tooo good..

Girls lost one point...

Then they revenged back...

Equal..

Rajat excited...

He took the ball and made a point..

Nd wohoooooo boys win...

All, went into the disc...

A song played, offcourse the remix one, but favorite song of our duo...

_**Yamma yamma..**_

_**Kya khoobsurat sama...**_

_**Bs aaj ki raat hai zindagi..**_

_**Kal hum kahan tum kahaan...**_

All dancing..

Abhi was nostalgic..

He had tears in his eyes..

**He thought:** hum cid walo ke liye kal kya ho nahi pata...bs aaj me jee lete hain...

And again they danced till 7 pm..

All start in the bus. Everyone tired...

Rajat notices something in the bag...

He's SHOCKED...

Ohhh to chor pakda gaya...

**A/N: how was dis chapter guys.. hope u all enjoyed it... I did a lot of hardwork to write dis.. Hope u all enjoyed it... I wanted to make it more longer, but cudn't.. Plz doooo reviews...**


	10. Daya ko hua pyaar ka ehsaas

_**sorry for the late update friends.. And thnx to all who encouraged me to write further,Story continues.. From wer it ended...**_

Rajat shocked..

Just den, nikhil comes and puts all the bags inside the bus..

Rajat is pulled away from the trance..

All pour in the bus..

All tired, but their's one man in the bus, whose tiredness has long gone..

**Rajat thinking:** wo kiska bag tha, tarika to nahi karegi wo sab, she's my sis..

Shreya to daya sir se pyaar..

Rehjaati hai purvi...

**Rajat's conscience:** Par proof bhi to nahi ke wo purvi ne kiya hai..

**Rajat: **proof mae dhoond loonga..

**Rajat1:**proof dhoondke kya karoge?

**Rajat:** uss purvi ki bacchi ko punish..

**Rajat1:** accha! kuch din pehle to bolrahe the, wo jaise bhi hogi acchi hogi ur kuch din sataoge aur phir pyaar karoge…

**Rajat:** koi aur ladki hoti to shayad wahi karta, par ye purvi sharma….

**Rajat1:** tum bhi badla lelo usse..

**Rajat:** kaisa badla..

**Rajat1:** usne tumhe notes bheje, tum bhi use bhejo…

**Rajat thinking loud…:** YES!

All turned and lookedat him..

he shrugged, all smiled…

all reached the bureau and from there,

abhi wanted to drop tarika.

But…

**Rajat:** sir mae tarika ko drop kardeta hu,

Abhijit became sad…

Tarika noticed dis..

**Tarika:** rajat, abhi drop kardenge mujhe, tum fone karlena, kuch zaroori baat ho to..

**Rajat: **par tarika.

**Tarika:** bhai…

daya interrupted..

**Daya:** haan rajat chalo..

abhijit smiled..

On bike..

Abhrika..

**abhijit:** thanx tarikajee..

**Tarika:** anything for you my dear….

**Abhijit:** accha ji, waise tmhare uss bhai ko baat kya karni thi tumse…?

**tarika:** wo bus aise hi..

**abhijit:** to madam mujhe nahi bateyengi?

**tarika:** accha baba, naraz mat ho, promise me u will nt tell anybody..

**abhijit:** promise dear…

**tarika:** wo bhai ko kuch din pehle se notes arahe the na, shayad usi ka kuch clue mila hoga..

**abhijit:** accha ye baat hai..

in dis way only their journey ended..

at tarika's house…

**tarika:** thanx a lot abhijit for dis day…

**abhijit:** apke liye thodi kiya, khud ke liye maine ye sb..

**tarika:** hawww soo selfish…

**abhijit:** haan selfish to hu, coz apse door nahi rehsakta..

tarika comes near him and hugs him..

abhi kisses on her forehead..

**abhijit:** love u tarika.. goodnyt..

**tarika: love** u tooo..

she goes into her house and abhi speeds off…

here vineet and shreya..

**shreya:** tune jaan bujh kar maa ko call kiya tha na uss samay ke daya sir…

**vineet:** nahi princess…

**Shreya:** jhoot bolne ki koshish bhi mat karna vinu..

**Vineet:** jaan bujh ke to nahi bs maine soncha…

**shreya:** par vinu daya sir mujhse pyar nahi karte..

**vineet:** accha tune pucha unse..

**shreya:** wo kitna gussa hote hain mujhe dekhte hi..

**vineet:** arey kuch aur reason hoga..

**Shreya:** pata nahi, aaja na yahin ruk jaa aj..

**Vineet:** nahi princess, ghar jaunga..

Shreya forces, vineet has to stop..

all at homes…

sleeping wid sweet memories of the day…

next morning.

_**tarika calls rajat..**_

_**on phone..**_

**Rajat:** haan gudia, tym milgaya apko apne bhai se baat krne ka, kal to kehrahi thi na "rajat, abhi drop krdenge" huh..

**Tarika:** arey bhai, wo abhi sad hogaye the na..

**Rajat:** bhai sad ho wo kch nahi...?

**Tarika: **accha baba sorry, bolo kya bolna tha?

**Rajat:** haan mujhe pata hai ke, wo notes kaun bhejraha hai..

**Tarika shocked..:** bhai kaun hai wo? Hum kya jaante hain use? Etc etc..

**Rajat:** ruko to gudia.. Haa hum jaante hain, iam nt sure but 100% doubt hai ke wo purvi hai..

**Tarika:** hamari purvi?

**Rajat:** haan tumhari purvi.. Par kuch bolna mat mae badla loonga usse..

**Tarika:** kahin aap use pasand to nahi krte?

**Rajat:** dekho tarika, tumse nahi chupaunga, bt ye hai ke notes ke hisaab se maine ek image banayi thi mann me, par purvi uss image me nahi thi, so leave it..

**Tarika thinking:** itna bada explanation matlab kuch to gadbad hai..

**Rajat:** ok chalo bd me bt karte..

He keeps the fone..

**Tarika to herself..:** ohh, bhai ji, ab to purvi hi meri bhabhi banegi, ek dum sweet si..

Here, abhijit comes to tarika's home.

**Abhijit on phone..**

**Abhi:** tarikajee ajaiye na niche..

**Tarika:** abhi aap kahan ho?

**Abhi:** ap ke ghar ke neeche..

**Tarika: par** ap kyun aaye?

**Abhi:** apko pick karne..

**Tarika:** par, sb kya sonchenge..

**Abhi:** jaiyye, mae jaraha, ajana, hamesha sbki fikr aur meri nahi..

He cuts the fone..

He plans to tease tarika, he starts his car, and starts accelerating..

And here tarika runs, to stop abhi..

She rushes out of the door..

Abhi sees her and smile..

Abhi also smile...

Both come together to the bureau..

Here purvi comes...

_**On her table she sees a note..**_

_**" miss purvi sharma, ap ne bohat galat kaam kiya mujhse panga lekar, ab dekhiye mae kya karta hu.."**_

Purvi shivered for a moment..

**Thinks:** uff.. Ye kya? Ab to lafda hogaya, ab rajat khadus mujhse badla lekar hi rahenge..

Rajat who's observing dis..smiled under his breath..

**Thinks:** ab ayega maza..

**Rajat1:** accha wo itni masoom si hai..usko sataoge..

**Rajat:** masoom ni hai wo mujhe bhi sataya usne..

**Here vineet thinks:** kuch bhi krke daya sir aur princess ko milana hi hai..

Abhijit also thinking the same..

And may be **destiny also wanted the same thing..**

2 cases are reported at the same tym..

Team is divided into two..

_Vinit, daya, shreya, rajat and pankaj in one team.._

_Nikhil, sachin, freddy, abhijit, purvi, and acp sir. In another.._

Team one goes to shyam nagar,

And team 2 goes to worly..

Team one sees a murder of a man, using an axe..

And team 2 same murder weapon but that of a girl..

And just den team one who's investigating a new building under construction..

Shreya falls down from balcony of 2nd floor..

Machan se hath pakad leti hai wo..

All panic..

Vinit rushes to save her..

Shreya crying..

**Vinit shouting: **princess hath mat chodna..

**Pankaj says:** mae niche jaata hu, use kahe hath chod de mae catch karloonga..

**Daya gets angry:** pankaj bakwas mat karo..

Vinit jao aur ek rope le aao..

Vinit runs here and der..

He finds a rope..

_Daya ties the rope around his waist and slowly gets down.._

_The other end is attached to a big nail in the wall.._

_He slowly decends down.._

_And catches shreya.. Shreya just hugs him.._

_And vineet ko shararat sujhti hai, he quickly takes a fotograph of them, and keeps his fone inside.._

Shreya is continously crying, shivering..

Daya comes down..

Removes the rope and just hugs her..

And starts pacifying her..

**Daya:** shreya ab to tum theek ho, tumhe kch nahi hua, dekho to..

**Shreya sobbing:** mujhe kuch hojayega...

**Daya:** shreya, kuch ni hua, he kisses her head,

**vinit smiles thinks:** hosh me hoti to dance krne lagti..

Den shreya realizes she's safe...

**Shreya: **hugging daya sir more.. Thank you sir aap ne mujhe bacha liya..

**Daya smiles:** tumhe kaise kuch hone deta..

Ppl gather around, so they break apart..

Little later, dey realize that both cases are related and all work as a team..

All the while shreya is smiling.. And vinit teasing her..

One small tease tym..

**Vinit:** kya baat hai princes, aise muskura rahi ho ke teri to lottery lag gayi..

**Shreya:** haan lottery hi to lagi, wo daya sir ne hug kiya..

**Vinit:** accha ye dekh..

He shows her d fotos..

Shreya runs after him,

**Shreya: v**inu de na fotos. Plz..

Daya sees dem.. Shouts..

**Daya:** kya bacchon ki tarah behave kr rahe..

Shreya's smiling face turns sad..

Abhijit notices dis..

Later in evening, case solved..

And all returning home..

**Duo house..**

**Abhi:** daya tune theek nahi kiya..

**Daya:** kya theek nahi kiya?

**Abhi: **shreya ko kyun daanta tune, bacchi already bohat dari hui thi..

**Daya:** wo bacchi nahi hai duty ke samay pe..

**Abhi:** daya, bs kar tujhe samaj nahi aati hai kya koi baat..

**Daya:** tu kisi aur ki wajah se mujhe daant raha hai?

**Abhi:** kisi aur nahi hai wo daya, mae purvi aur shreya ko apni behenein maanta hu..

**Daya:** ohh ab to behen importnt hogayi, aur mae tmhara bhai..

Jao abhijit i dnt want to talk to u..

He goes angrily..

Abhijit knows wat he's doing..

He goes, and as usual، daya is kick boxing very harshly...

Abhi stops him...

**Abhi:** ruko daya..

**Daya:** abhi plz jao yahan se, i dnt want to say bad to u..

**Abhi:** agar tu shreya se pyaar karta hai to...

Daya shocked.

**Thinks:** abhi ko kaise pata chala?

Abhi reads his face..

**Abhi: **daya mujhe pata hai, tu mera bhai hai, tere dil me kya hai, mujhe pata hai..

**Daya:** abhi, iam sorry, i was rude...

**Abhi:** usse pyar karte ho to bata do usko..

**Daya:** par wo to vinit se pyar karti hai..

**Abhi:** pagal hogaya hai tu?

**Daya:** phr wo kya hai, hamesha saath rehna, vinit ka usko princess bulana, itna khayal rakhna? Ghar pe rukjaana kabhi.. Wo sab kya hai?

**Abhi:** accha, kya sirf lovers karskte hain aisa, dost nahi karsakte?

**Daya:** par itni dosti?

**Abhi:** best friends aise hi hote hain, kya hum nahi hain aise?

**Daya thinks**: haan hum bhi to aise hi hain...

Abhi shakes him..

**Abhi:** dekha use hurt krdiya tune..

**Daya:** kya sach me?

**Abhi:** haan, vinit aur shreya dono best frnds hai, school ke zamane se, training bhi sath me ki..

**Daya:** vinit na karta ho usse pyar, par shreya karti hai vinit se pyar..

Abhijit slams his forehead..

**Abhi: **kya karu mae tera daya?

**Daya:** kya matlab hai abhi?

**Abhi:** accha sun last sunday ko apne ghar me antakshari khel rahe the, yaad hai tujhe..?

**Daya:** haan yaad to hai..

**Abhi:** shreya ne kya gana gaya aur usne kya dedicate kiya?

**Daya:** kaise batayein kyun tujhko chahein..

Daya starts singing..

Abhi smiles..

After the song is complete..

**Abhi:** waah song bhi yaad hai..par kisko dedicate kiya tha..

**Daya:** her dream lover, wo vinit bhi hoskta hai na?

**Abhi:** vinit to uska bestie hai, din raat sath me. Dream lover kaise hogaya.. Sonch to..

**Daya thinks: **shreya mujhe dekhrahi thi.. Aaj kaise hug kr rahi thi, jab mujhe hug ki to saara din happy thi..

**Abhi:** samajh aya..

Daya doesnt answer and goes and hugs abhi tightly..

**Daya:** abhi.. Sach me shreya mujhse..

**Abhi:** haan sachme shreya tujhse pyar karti hai.. Tujhe proof chahye?

**Daya:** haan chahye proof..

_**Abhi calls tarika:**_

**Abhi:** jaan suno to..

**Tarika:** haan abhi boliye..

**Abhi: **picnic pe jo tumne bt batayi, ek baar phr batao na..

**Tarika:** accha daya ji ko proof chahye...

**Daya blushes..**

**Abhi: **haan dear ab boliye bhi..

Tarika tells the whole story and daya's face glowed like a 200 watt bulb..

Abhi was smiling seeing daya's face...

After fone kept, a realization dawned on daya..

He became sad..

**Abhi:** kya hua daya? Ekdum se udas kyun hogaye?

**Daya:** wo maine shreya ko daant diya..

Ab kaise manau? Wo maanegi ya nahi..

**Abhi:** dil se manaao to maan jayegi...

**A/N.. Hows dis guys? I knw its not too good, tym nahi milta isliye jaldi jaldi likh diya.. And thanx a lot fr all ua reviews, all ua encouragements.. Thnx a lot... Next update me dekhiye, daya sir shreya ko kaise manate hain... Take care see u all soon...**


	11. Abhirika special

**_B/N:_**

**_Sorry guys, i dnt think that the story is slow, coz i have read slower stories than the one iam writing, but still, a big thank you to all of those who encouraged me to write... Thnx a lot frnds..basically its an abhirika chapter, but still I managed to add rajvi, next e pakka rajvi hoga.. please manage, rajvi ko thoda special likhna hai na… please do reviewwwww.. this is abhirika special read it at your own risk... wink... chappal mat maarna, next me pakka thoda dareya and thoda rajvi... i wanted to post dis 2 days later, but had written it aur hum betab the post karne ke liye, so here's ua update, enjoyyyy..._**

The story continues...

Agle din daya sir bureau me..

Calls vinit..

Vinit comes near him..

**Daya:** vineet ek important baat karni hai tumse..

**Vineet:** haan sir.

**Daya:** wo abhijit batayega tumhe..

All are bsy chit chatting..

And an another note on purvi's desk..

_**" good morning purvi ji, bohata sataya hai aapne mujhe, waise agar aap chahti hain to mujhe dhoond sakti hain.."**_

**Purvi thinks:** uff ab ye rajat kumar mujhe irritate karega, mae aaj puchti hu unhe aane to do..

_**Here a case is reported and all go there,**_

Vinit trying his best to lift up shreya's mood, as she's angry coz daya sir scolded her..

**Vinit: **princess, kya hua?

Shreya doesnt answer..

Daya smiles..

**Thinks:** mae manaunga to hi samjhegi vinit ki princess, mae bhi kitna pagal hu na, samajh hi ni paya dono ki dosti ko..

He tries to break a convo..

**Daya:** kya ha vinit?

**Vinit:** kuch nahi sir wo bs aise hi..

**Daya:** koi pblm hai to bolo, kch solution nikaalenge..

Acp sir who's also in dis qualis..

**Acp: **haan shreya kuch hua hai kya? Kisi ne kch kaha?

Shreya who's really angry..

**Shreya:** log to kuch bhi kehte rehte hain, kisko kiski parwah hai yahan.. Huhh..

Daya smiles under his breath..

**Thinks:** awww my love is angry, par phir bhi cute lagti hai..

Somehow the case is solved, all went to cafeteria to relax..

Rajat stays behind..

And he's taking a note and keeping it on purvi's desk...

And lo!..

Purvi comes in and sees him doing sooo...

Shock laga, shock laga,, rajat sir is caught red handed...

**Purvi:** rukiye, sir,

_**Rajat is shocked...**_

Rajat hides the note in his back packet..

**Rajat: **tum yahan kya kar rahi ho، sb to cafeteria gaye hain..

**Purvi:** ye questn mae apse bhi to kar sakti hu, ap yahan kya kar rahe hain..?

**Rajat:** mera mann ni tha, i wanted to be alone for sometime...

**Purvi: **acchaa alone mere desk ke paas,,,

**Rajat:** aise hi walk kr raha tha tmhare desk pe aane ka koi shauk nahi hai mujhe...

**Purvi thinks:** puchu ke nahi?

**Purvi1:** proof nahi hai tere paas.. Risk mat lena..

**Purvi: **par puchne me kya hai, waise mujhe yakin hai, unhi ne kiya ye sb..

Rajat in his thoughts, purvi in her.

Tarika comes into the bureau.

**Tarika: **bhai.

Rajat nd purvi both come out of their thoughts..

**Tarika:** did i miss something.. Eyeing dem both suspiciously..

**Rajat stammering:** uhh wo nothing tarika, kuch kaam tha tumhe?

**Tarika:** haan bhai, wo maa ne bola ke aastha ki shadi hai..

**Rajat cut her:** arey wo aastha, itni si to hai wo, shadi horahi uski?

**Tarika:** wo itni si nhi she's 25, nd haan aj to tuesday hai, shadi friday ko hai, maa ne bola k apko bhi laaun..

**Rajat: **par how can I? Yahan bureau me bhi abhijit sir...

**Tarika inturrepted him:** nahi maa ko bataya nahi abhijit sir ke baare me aur maa ne apko aane k liye bola, so u hav to come..

Rajat surrenders...

**Rajat:** accha thk hai meri maa, chalta hu..

**Purvi thinks:** accha hai akdu insaan nahi rahega kch din, to sukoon rahega..

**Rajat thinks:** bach gayi purvi, phir bhi mae to handle kar hi loonga...

**Tarika: **bhai, sham me ajana, maine flight ki ticket book kardi hai..

Whereas in d evening...

_**Abhi at tarika's house..**_

**Abhi: **yaar tumhara jaana zaroori hai kya?

**Tarika:** haan abhi, maa ne bulaya hai, aur aastha meri sbse pyari behen hai, jaana to padega na..

**Abhi: **accha theek, par mujhe bhi saath lejaao..

**Tarika:** aap ne propose hi nahi kiya mujhe ab tak, maa se kya kehkar milwaungi..

**Abhi: **phr rajat ko kyun lekar jarahi ho.

**Tarika:** maa bhai ko acche se jaanti hain, ek to bhai dad ke dost ke bete hain, nd 2nd bhai ab tk maa se kayi br milchuke hain..

**Abhi:** accha itna purana connection hai..

**Tarika:** hmm, accha aapko khud ka khayal acche se rakhna hai, bahar ka khana ni khana hai, no late night outing...

**Abhi: **yaar tum nahi hogi yahan, akela hojaunga..

**Tarika:** accha ji, pehle bhi to rehte the akele,daya bhi hoga na..

**Abhi: **arey wo kahan hoga sath, sahab ko to shreya ko manana hai..

Tarika laughs...

**Tarika:** accha baba, mae roz fone karungi, waise bhi sunday aa hi jaungi na..

**Abhi:** wednesday, thursday, friday, saturday, sunday.. 5 days me kaise rahunga?

**Tarika:** abhi, bacchon jaisa behave mat kariye..

Abhi pouts..

**Abhi: **accha airport kab jaana hai..

**Tarika: **9 pm ko, flight 10.30 ki hai..

**Abhi:** ab to 7pm hue. Yahan paas aao na..

**Tarika:** kyun?

**Abhi: **arey yaar itne din door rahogi, do ghante to paas baitho..

Tarika blushing comes near him...

Abhi hugs her tightly, and tarika hugs him back..

**Tarika:** abhi, itna pyar karte ho aap mujhse..

**Abhi: **hmm, ap sonch bhi nahi sakti, usse kahin zyada pyaar karte hain aapse..

Tarika smiles..

Abhi takes her the recliner..

Both lie together..

Tarika puts her head on abhi's chest.

Abhi hugs her..

**Abhi: **tarika jaldi aana.. Bohat miss karunga tumhe..

**Tarika:** abhi plz aise mat kijiye, u need me, i need u, lekin mere sath ko ek adat mat bana lijiye, kabhi door hona pade to..

Abhi leaves her..

Angry..

Abhi gets up.

**Abhi:** aisi hi baatein karo, mae baat nahi karunga aapse..

Tarika gets up, hugs abhi from behind..

Abhi smiled at her. Phir bhi showing fake anger...

**Abhi:** hato tarika, aisi baatein krke hurt kardeti ho, mae nahi karta aisi baatein, kyunki kal ka koi bharosa nahi, aaj to jee lene do, kya pata kal ho na ho..

Tarika comes and puts her palm on his lips..

**Tarika:** shhhh, abhi! Iam sorry, mujhe pata hai, iam sorry i have hurted u..

Abhi puts his hands on her waist and pulls her towards himself..

Tarika smiles..

**Tarika:** abhi chalo baithte hain..

**Abhi:** nahi, i wanna dance wid u..

**Tarika:** par, music..

**Abhi:** hmm, he takes the remote of music player and switches it on..

A song plays..

_**[Hulcul Hui Zara Shor Hua  
Dil Chor Hua Teri Aor Hua ]2  
[Esi Chale Jab Hawa  
Ishq Hua Hi Hua ]2**_

_**[Hulcul Hui Zara Shor Hua**_  
_**Dil Chor Hua Teri Aor Hua ]2**_  
_**[Esi Chale Jab Hawa**_  
_**Ishq Hua Hi Hua ]2**_  
_**Ishq Hua Haaye**_  
_**Ishq Hua Haayaaaeeeein**_

_**Palko Se Hoton Tak Jo Rah Nikalti Hai  
Gujare Na Wahan Se Yeh Teri Galti Hai **_

_**Palko Se Hoton Tak Jo Rah Nikalti Hai  
**_  
_**Hooo  
Rehte Hain Abb Hum Wahan  
Ishq Hua Hi Hua**_

_**Hoo**_

_**Esi Chale Jab Hawa**_  
_**Ishq Hua Hi Hua**_

_**Hulcul Hui Zara Shor Hua**_  
_**Dil Chor Hua Teri Aor Hua**_

_**La Alal Ala A**_

_**Ishq Hua**_

_**Kadmo Ko Sambhale**_  
_**Nazaro Ka Kya Karein**_  
_**Nazro Ko Sambhale**_  
_**To Dil Ka Kya Karein**_

_**Kadmo Ko Sambhale**_  
_**Nazaro Ka Kya Karein**_

_**Dil Ko Sambhale Zubaan**_  
_**Ishq Hua Hi Hua**_

_**Esi Chale Jab Hawa**_  
_**Ishq Hua Hi Hua**_

_**[Hulcul Hui Zara Shor Hua**_  
_**Dil Chor Hua Teri Aor Hua ]2**_  
_**Ishq Hua 2**_

They dance together..

The song becomes more romantic..

Tarika just stood on her tiptoes and kissed abhi on his lips..

Abhi smiled, and kissed back..

Cute romantic moments are interrupted by a loud ringing of tarika's mobile...

Tarika tries to free herself..

**Abhi: **tarika plz call mat lo na..

**Tarika: **dekhne to do kiska call hai..

**Abhi pouts:** fine go..

**Tarika smiles** kisses him on cheek and goes away..

On phone

**Tarika: **hello kaun hai? Tarika didnt see the name.

**Man:** waah bhai, ab to apne bhai ko nahi pehchaan rahi hai gudia? Ohh God kya zamana agaya hai...

**Tarika:** bhai drama mat kijiye, wo thoda sa bsy thi mae.

**Rajat:** accha ji, mujhe pata hai kahan bsy hain aap.

**Tarika: **kyun call kiya?

**Rajat: **airpot ke liye pick karne aau..

**Tarika: **nahi bhai mae ajaungi.

Abhi interupts.

**Abhi shouts:** saale sahab, apki behna ko mae airport le aaunga..

Tarika blushes..

**Quickly:** bhai mae ajaungi, and she cuts d call..

**Here rajat laughs: **dono bhi na, nautanki hain, par phir bhi they are made for each other..

He calls a person(P)..

**P:** haan boliye rajat sahab.

**Rajat:** vishal, tumhe ek kaam karna hai,

**Vishal(rajat's friend):** haan bol yaar kya karna hai.

Rajat tells him d plan..

**Vishal: **special hai kya wo ladki?

**Vishal:** nahi yaar, nautanki hai, usne mujhe sataya, mae use sataunga ab..

**Vishal:** accha ji, dekhte hain wo to waqt hi batayega..

Here daya at duo house..

He's bsy pacing the hall,

Thinking, but no use, he's confused..

**Thinks:** kya karu? Abhi, bhi na tarika ke ghar jaake baitha hai, wo bhi kya kare? Unki madam jo door jarahi unse.. Vinit se bt ki usne..

**Here tarika locks her house nd sits wid abhi in car..**

**She comes near abhi, and abhi gives a side hug, they drive off to the airport..**

**At the airport..**

**Tarika gets down, take her bags and moves towards the ticket checking counter..**

**Her eyes are wet..**

_**She turns around, at that moment abhi just open his arms..**_

Leaving the luguage, she runs and hugs abhi tightly.. And abhi also..

Tarika jus doesnt wants to move away from him..

Suddenly a coughing sound..

**Man:** uhhhu.. Uhhhu..

They break apart..

**Rajat:** gudia, airport hai ye, itna PDA(public display of affection) accha nahi hota, sir aap bhi.

**Abhi:** accha, tumhari jab baat aayegi na tab puchunga tumse..

**Tarika:** bhai aap immigration karwaiyye, mae aati hu..

**Rajat: **bhaga rahi ho mujhe.

**Tarika:** jo samajhna hai samjhe aap..

**Rajat: **accha baba jaraha hu, jaldi ajana..

Rajat gone..

**Abhi: **apna dhyan rakhna, zyada kaam ni krna and rest karna, and mujhe pics bhejte rehna,,

**Tarika:** ok abhi, ap bhi khayal rakhna bye, love you...

**Abhi: **love u too jaan... Miss u a lot..

Tarika goes...

Abhi returns back, on d way he stops the car and makes a call.

**Person:** haan sir boliye,

**Abhi:** vinit mae araha hu tumhe pick karne.

**Vinit: **ji sir, mae ready hu..

Call kept..

At vinit's home.

Abhi arrived,

Vinit comes and sits in the car.

**Vinit:** sir boliye, kya baat hai.

**Abhi:** arey yaar wahi, hamare pyare daya sir aur shreya ji ko milane ka plan...

**Vinit: **to iska matlab daya sir bhi shreya se.. Sach me.

**Abhi: **haan wo sach me shreya se pyar karta hai, par ab tak misunderstanding thi usko..

**Vinit: **kaisi misunderstanding sir?

**Abhi:** yehi tum aur shreya ek doosre se pyar karte ho.

Vinit's jaw opened and close like a fish..

**Vinit:** sir wo junglee billi, uff wo aur mae? Impossible sir, no ways,

**Abhi:** bachpan se sath ho to koi bhi doubt karega..

**Vinit:** bachpan se jaanta hu isi liye hi no. Uff daya sir ne kaise sonch liya..

Abhi laughs..

**Abhi: **par kyun nahi( he wants to make sure)

**Vinit:**wo isliye ko wo frnd hi acchi hai, aur sir usko pyar word bhi ni malum hoga i guess 8th class se daya sir k liye pagal hai wo..

Sir shayad jb training academy me the.

**Abhi laughs..:** hmm to ye bt hai.., chalo milate hain dono ko..

At duo house, before they ring the bell, door opens..

**Daya: j**aldi aao tum dono.

**Abhi: **aisi bhi kya besabri hai?

**Daya:** yahan meri jaan nikli jarahi aur tum hasrahe ho.

**Abhi:** accha chalo, baitho, bt krte hain..

**Daya: **vinit, tumhe abhi ne sb bata diya na.

**Abhi:** haan yaar bataya hai..

**Vinit:** sir use manana thoda mushkil hai, par itna bhi mushkil nahi.

**Daya:** kya karna hoga?

**Vinit:** hmm use flowers, choclates and candle lit dinners bohat pasand hain..

Aur chudiyan to uski weakness hai, duty pe pehen nahi paati, par ghar jaate hi daal leti hai kalaiyyon me..

Daya smiles..

Daya sir ke mind me ek plan hai...wow..

**Abhi: **sonchliya?

Hmmm

He goes widout talking.

He speeds his car..

Reaches a florist..

Orders pink roses, takes the note..

Writes a msg, pays and goes away...

At shreya's house..

He rings a bell..

Keeps the bouqet and goes away..

Here shreya opens the door and finds a beautiful bouqet of flowers..

Shreya( to herself): kahin vinu ne to nahi bheja ye..

She takes in d flowers, smiles at the flowers, suddenly her hand touches the note..

The note read..

**" dear shreya,**

**Iam sorry, i was a bit rude, but because of the case, i was a little tensed, will be thankful if my apology is accepted".**

**Daya..**

Shreya jumped wid joy..

Dancing..

Daya who's spying on her..

Laughs to himself..

She didnt even close the main door..

**Shreya talking to herslf in loud voice..:** daya sir, wow, iam so happy, soo happy..

She starts singing..

_**Aaj mae upar, asmaan neeche...**_

Daya smiles and goes away..

Shreya keeps smelling the flowers, kissing the note..

That night she forgot to call vinit..

But vinit calls her..

**Shreya:** haan vinu..

**Vinit:** aj tune call hi nahi kiya..

**Shreya:** haan vinu, sorry bestie, tujhe pata hai kya hua..

She tells the whole story, really excited..

And shreya sleep wid sweet memories...

Day ends...

**A/N: hows it guys? Hope u all enjoy it.. And thnx a lot for ua reviews and encouragemnts, thnx again, raveena. Aditi, riteish, jyothi. Prabha,ashish, uma, nainacid, and many others, thnx a lot.. Next update me hoga, daya sir aur shreya ka pyaar.. Aur hoga purvi ko ehsaas rajat ke door hone ka... next me pakka rajvi honge… pakka promise…..**

**See u all next week...**


	12. dareya and rajvi special

_**B/N: friends here is a new update… I dunno hows it, and be patient dearest friends… aage badhegi story one step at a time.. review zaroor karna, kya add karun wo bhi kahiyega, love u all, and a big hug to all who reviewed and encouaged me.**_

**Daya ka shreya ko manana...**

Last seen was the situation when...

Shreya spoke to vineet abt daya's flowers and she slept happily..

Early morning, she recieved a msg wch made her day..

**Msg was from daya sir..**

**"good morning shreya, hope today wud be better than all d days u spent..".**

**Shreya was dancing on her bed..**

Jus den a call

**Shreya:** hello, in a excited voice..

**Person:** princess subah subah itni excitemnt?

**Shreya:** arey vinu, tum?

**Vineet:** haan princess par hua kya?

**Shreya:** tum arahe ho pick karne? Mae jab batati hu, wo meri gadi to kharab hai..

**Vineet:** arey nahi dear, wahi to batane call kiya, maa ne bulaya hai,mujhe jana hai, aaj tu taxi se ajana..

Shreya feels sad, as she's unable to share her happiness wid her bestie..

**Shreya:** ok vinu i'll manage..

**Vinit:** tke cre princess, see u tomorow.. 

Shreya gets ready...

Nd den newspaper tym..

On the first page its written.

Taxi and auto strike started night 12am..

Shreya shocked..

****

She slapped her forehead: ohh shit! Ab mae kya karu?, bhi nahi, purvi nikhil k sath jarahi, pankaj to bureau k paas rehta wo yahan kyun ayega..

Ohh haan abhijit sir ko call karti hu...

On phone..

Wen the call is picked..

Shreya doesnt wait fr abhijit to answer..

**Shreya:** good morning abhijit sir, sir wo meri car service center pe hai, vinu bhi maa k pas gaya hai, aap plz pick karlein mujhe, if u dnt mind..

A heavy voice interupted her.

**Person:** shreya we'll pick u up in 10 mins be ready..

Shreya's heartbeat stopped, she checked the caller id.. It was abhijit..

**Shreya:** daya sir aap, ye to abhijit sir ka number...

**Daya:** haan wo kitchen me hai, isliye maine pick kiya...

**Shreya:** jee sir, plz abhijit sir ko bole ke mujhe pick up karle.

**Daya:** kyun abhijit sir ke sath mae nahi aaun?

**Shreya:** sir.. Wo. Mera matlab wo nahi tha, aap dono mujhe pick up karle ..

She cut the call.

**Daya laughed:** hahahahha..

**Abhi:** kya hua badi hasi arahi hai, kya baat hai, joke mujhe bhi to sunao..

Daya told him the whole story..

**Abhi's mind clicked he thought:** ab ayega maza..

Abhi yawned..

**Daya:** kya hua abhijit?

**Abhi:** pata nhi yaar nind puri nahi hui raat ko.

**Daya:** haan obvious si baat hai, tarikajee se baat jo karni thi apko, saari raat..

**Abhi:** kya yaar tu bhi? Waise bhi wo sunday ko aane wali hai, aur bohat bsy hogi, to baat nahi hosakegi na..

**Daya:** haan haan ji, ab chalein bureau?

**Abhi:** pehle shreya ke ghar.. Uske bd bureau..

**Daya blushes.** Haan chalo..

In the qualis..

Daya sits in d driving seat..

Abhijit goes into the middle seat.

Daya looks at him questioningly..

**Abhi: **nind puri karna hai duty pe so nahi sakta na?

**Daya:** mujhe pata hai, chal samne aa, recline krle seat ko.

**Abhi:** nahi yaar yahin sojata hu,

Daya smiles seeing abhi's plan..

10 mins later, they arrive at shreya's house..

Daya honked the horn..

Shreya came running out..

She was wearing a white jeans wid purple kurti, looking beautiful, daya cudnt take his eyes off shreya..

Abhijit coughed..

Daya broke out of his thoughts.

Shreya came near the car..

Was planning to open the back seat, but..

**Daya**: shreya samne ajao, peeche abhijit soraha hai..

Shreya smiled a shy smile..

And came and sat in the front..

Shreya shivering due her closeness wid daya sir..

2 mins but daya didnt start the car..

**Shreya looked at him nd asked: **chalein sir.

**Daya:** zaroor chalenge, pehle aap seat belt to baandhlena..

Shreya blushed and tries to fasten the seatbelt, but instead she ended up just fumbling.. And cudnt do it..

Daya bent near to her, their faces wer inches apart..

Daya just fasten the seat belt.. And shreya was controling her heartbeat..

The journey started..

****

Abhijit frm sleep: daya music laga na, nind acchi lagegi..

Shreya controlled her giggle..

Daya and shreya both at the same time, tried to switch on the music player..

Their fingers touched, and a surge of electricity passed in both their bodies..

And a beautiful song...

_****_

Ho aaj kal tanha main kahan hoon, saath chalta koi

_**Uski hame aadat hone ki aadat ho gayi**_

_**Woh jo mila hai jab se uski sauhbat ho gayi**_

_**Ik zara masoom se ke dil ki aafat ho gayi**_

_**Sun le zara, sun le zara**_

_**Dil ne kaha, itna bas mujhe bataa hai**_

_**I am in love, I am in love**_

_**Tu hi bataa jaane kya mujhe hua hai**_

_**Ose boondhon mein tu hai, aankhein moondu mein tu hai**_

_**Dishaayon das tu hai, tu hi hai bas tu hai**_

_**Dil ka shehar tu hai, acchi khabar tu hai**_

_**Fursat ki hassi tu hai, jo bhi thi kami tu hai**_

_**Ose boondhon mein tu hai, aankhein moondu mein tu hai**_

_**Dishaayon das tu hai, tu hi hai bas tu hai**_

_**Dil ka shehar tu hai, acchi khabar tu hai**_

_**Fursat ki hassi tu hai, jo bhi thi kami tu hai**_

_**Tu hai mera, tu hai mera**_

_**Kuch main jaanu na, itna bas mujhe pataa hai**_

_**I am in love, I am in love**_

_**Tu hi bataa jaane kya mujhe hua hai**_

_**Baadal pe chalta hoon main, girta sambhalta hoon main**_

_**Khwaishein karta hoon main, khone se darta hoon main**_

_**Jaaga na soya hoon main, musafir khoya hoon main**_

_**Kuch sarfira sa hoon main, budhu zara sa hoon main**_

_**Baadal pe chalta hoon main, girta sambhalta hoon main**_

_**Khwaishein karta hoon main, khone se darta hoon main**_

_**Jaaga na soya hoon main, musafir khoya hoon main**_

_**Kuch sarfira sa hoon main, budhu zara sa hoon main**_

_**Dil kya kare, dil kya kare**_

_**Tere bina, itna bas mujhe bataa hai**_

_**I am in love, I am in love**_

_**Tu hi bataa jaane kya mujhe hua hai**_

Shreya and daya blushed..

Abhi smiled in sleep remembering tarika..

They reached bureau..

****

Abhijit msged acp sir: sir mae thodi der se aata hu bureau , coz I need to catch up on some sleep..

Acp sir smiled seeing that msg..

Both shreya and daya entered the bureau together..

Seeing dem sachin grinned..

**Sachin: **a very good morning sir( to daya)

**Daya(blushing):** good mrning sachin..

**Sachin:** gooood morrning! Shreya..

Shreya in her thoughts..

**Sachin again:** good mrning shreya!

**Shreya:** ahh good morning sir..

Meanwhile all arrive, rajat , tarika and vineet on leave..

Abhi still in car...

Little later he also comes in..

A case is reported and u say it destiny, case is related to a festival zone...

Cid team arrive at the crime scene..

All are bsy investigating..

Abhijit is interrarogating a man,

Has asked sachin shreya and pankaj to go and ask in the nearby stalls..

3 spread in 3 corners..

Ask each and every person..

Sachin finds someone doubtfull, he calls daya near to stall 33..

Daya come, pankaj also come. But where's our shreya ji...

Sometime later shreya also comes, but is turning around n seeing a particular stall, daya also sees that..

He makes a call..

On phone..

**Daya:** hello...

**Person:** haan daya bolo..

**Daya: **tarika tumhe shreya ki chudiyon ka size pata hai?

**Tarika:** waah daya, ek din me itna change..

**Daya:** yaar satao mat, tumlog hi ho jo mujhe help karsakte ho.

**Tarika:** haan abhi ne bataya, zyada makkhan mat lago, uski chudiyon ka size 2'6" hai..

**Daya: **thnx tarika, par ek baat aur, kya abhijit tumse kuch nahi chupata..

**Tarika: **haan daya hamare beech no secrets, ab rakhti hu, bye..

She cuts the fone..

All go towards the car..

Till evening culprit is caught..

Nd all plan to retrn home..

Daya excuses himself and go somwer..( remember dis)

All return home, abhijit, shreya, are dropped by acp coz daya has gone somwer..

All throughout the way shreya is worried thinking, wer might hav daya sir gone...

Once she reaches home, she freshens up..

Suddenly a bell rings...

On the other side at duo house...

A phone rings..

**Person1:** sweethrt, aaj ka din kaisa tha?

**Person2: **bohat accha tha, aaj to mangni hogayi, kal sangeet hai..

**Person1: **taaru tumne fotos bheji hi nahi..

**Tarika: **abhi! Aap bhi na, accha baba bhejti hu na. Accha kch khaaya ke nahi?

**Abhi:** hmm! Khaya to hai,aur ghar pe sb kaise hain..

**Tarika:** haan sb theek hain...

Tarika hears a voice..

**P1:** gudia kal kaunsa kurta pehnu samajh me nahi araha..

Tarika turned back.

**Tarika to abhi:** abhi mae thodi der me baat krti hu.

**Abhi:** not fair tarika, pehle pic bhejo phr call cut karunga..

**Tarika:** bhejdi hai check krlo..

She cut the call..

Abhi saw the recieved photo, and started smiling n gave a good kiss to the fone screen..

**Tarika was looking stunning in the offwhite anarkali frock, wid bangles, all jewellery and top of that full jasmine flowers in her hair..**

At purvi's house, nikhil has come down, as purvi wanted to watch a movie..

**Nikhil:** doll, kaunsi movie dekhna hai?

**Purvi:** nick! Mujhe bohat accha lagta hai jab tum mujhe doll ya princess bulate ho, par sabke samne nahi yaar..

**Nikhil:** kya hua sachin sir shreya ko aur rajat sir dr. Tarika ko gudia bhi to bulate..

**Purvi:** duty ke waqt nahi na..

**Nikhil:** ok my dolly.. Golu molu..

**Purvi:** yaar moti thodi hu mae, jo golu bana diya...

**Nikhil:** bs laad kar raha tha tujhse...

**Purvi: **accha bs makkhan mat laga muvie dekhte hain..

**Nikhil:** not those romance wali flicks. Uggghh i hate those purvi. Plz dear..

**Purvi: **action + romance hai..

Little later, purvi feels sad again..

**She thinks: **sadness door krne ke liye muvie dekhrahi hu,phr bhi sadness nahi gayi. Kya karu?

**Nikhil observes her: **doll, kya hua hai tujhe?

Purvi still thinking..

Nikhil pats her shoulder...

**Purvi: **haan aan nik..

**Nikhil:** kya sonchrahi ho, tabse dekhraha hu..

**Purvi: **pata nahi yaar, feeling sad and kch ajeeb feel horaha..

**Nikhil:** kahin tujhe pyaar vyaar to nahi hogaya?

**Purvi: **nik! No bkwas.. Mujhe kisse hoga pyaar.

**Nikhil:** kya pata, kahin mujhse to nahi..? He smiles evilly..

Purvi comes near him and starts punching him,

**Nikhil:** ahh ouch moti, hat yaar maar kyun rahi hai, tujhse pyar, no ways, tu bestfrnd hi theek hai, gf nahi.

**Purvi: **tujhse pyaar in dat way no.. Tu mere type ka nahi hai, kuch zyada hi soft hai. Huhhh.

**Nikhil:** accha akdu hona chahye, jaise rajat sir..

Purvi shocked...

**Purvi: **kya bola tune...

**Nikhil thought:** aur maaregi ye..

**Nikhil:** sorry yaar mazak kr raha tha

Purvi in her thoughts again..

She put her hands on her face and burst out crying...

Nikhil is shocked...

He comes near purvi..

Purvi says nothing, just hugs him..

**Nikhil:** pari! Kya hua batao to, maa papa ki yaad aayi kya?

**Purvi still sobbing: **unki yaad to roz aati hai nikhil, wo hote to istarah akele nahi rehna padta mujhe..

**Nikhil: **pari tera akela pan mae door krdeta hoon.

**Purvi: **kaise?

**Nikhil:** mae maa ko bulakar yahan rakhdeta hu.

**Purvi: **wo nahi maanegi na.. Gaun chodkar nahi ayengi wo..

**Nikhil:** accha chup hojao,, my princess, mae rehjaunga yahan ab khush.

**Purvi smiled: **sach nik? Kya ye tum krskte ho?

**Nikhil: **tumhare liye to kuch bhi princess, par acp sir se puchlete hain,

**Purvi:** theek hai nik, ghar me na sahi, sath wale apartmnt me shift hojaao,plz.

**Nikhil:** ok baba, deal is done..

**Purvi: **nik i'll bring some snacks..

**Nikhil:** tum baitho, mae laata hu..

**Purvi thinks: **nick ko bataun ya nahi? Kahin wo mujhse naraz hogaya to?, nahi wo mera bestie hai, wo kyun naraz hoga.. Waise bhi pta ni kya horaha hai, wo akdu k jaane k bd to khush hona chahye, aur sadness horahi hai..

**Nikhil: **ye lo apki frenchfries and nuggets..

Purvi in thoughts ..

**Nikhil loudly: **hello earth to purvi...

**Purvi:** thnx nik.. Wow nuggets kb laaye?

**Nikhil:** aate samay laya tha apni pari ke liye..

Purvi gives a wet smile..

**Purvi: **nik! I have a confession to make..

**Nikhil:** kya hua purvi?

**Purvi: **maine ek galti ki nikhil..

**Nikhil:** kya hua dear?

**Purvi: **wo notes maine bheje the rajat sir ko..

Nikhil shocked..

**Nikhil: **pari! Ye galti kaise ki tune?

**Purvi: **unke akdupan ko door krne ke liye kiya,.

**Nikhil:** ohho pari!..

**Purvi: **aur nikhil! Sun na, ab bura lagraha hai, bohat bura, and wo door hain to mujhe accha nahi lagraha..

**Nikhil:** purvi, kahin tera dil to nahi involve hochuka rajat sir me?

**Purvi:** pata nahi nik! Kya karu? Samajh nahi araha.

**Nikhil:** detail me batana kya hua hai tujhe?

Purvi tells the whole story, how she sent him notes, how she felt sad when he ignored the notes..

**Nikhil:** purvi mujhe lagta hai u shud go and apologize...

**Purvi: **kaise par..

Nikhil and purvi discuss a plan..

On the other side.

Rajat trying to sleep but unable to sleep..

**Rajat thinking:** kya horaha hai mujhe ye? Call krke puchu ke wo theek hai ya nahi, aghhh she's just a junior,, par use itna kyun yaad kr raha hu mae?

**Rajat1:** tum usse pyar karne lage ho.

**Rajat:** nahh, pyar, wo bhi us ladki se, she's so jigly..

**Rajat1:** jigly kya hota hai, haan acchi ladki hai sbko hasati hai, masti karti hai..

**Rajat:** par mere sath shaitani ki na..

**Rajat1: **badla to liya na tumne..

**Rajat:** kya karu? Nikhil ko fone krta hu..

On call.

**Nikhil:** hello sir..

**Rajat:** hello nikhil, sb theek hain?

**Nikhil:** ji sir sab theek hai,

**Rajat: **abhijit sir, daya sir, acp sir, sachin, tum vineet, shreya pankaj?

**Nikhil thinks:** ek purvi ka name nahi liye hai unhone, lagta hai bht naraz hain.

**Nikhil: **ji sir sb theek hain..

**Rajat:** aur tum?

**Nikhil:** haan sir, mae theek hu.

**Rajat: **aur wo purvi?

**Nikhil smiles thinks:** matlab aag dono jagah barabar hae,,

**Nikhil:** ji sir wo bhi theek hi hai, aaj apne maa baba ko yaad krke bht royi hai, mae khana khila kar sula aya hu..

**Rajat thinks: **kitna accha dost hai nikhil..

**Rajat: **accha kiya..

**Nikhil: **sir apse ek advice leni thi..

**Rajat: **an haan bolo nikhil..

**Nikhil: **sir wo, purvi bohat akeli hogayi hai kehrahi thi ke mae uske apartmnt me shift hojaun, ro bhi rahi thi, kya karu..

**Rajat angry thinks:** ise samaaj ki baaton ka koi fikr nahi kya?

**Rajat:** nikhil same apartment to theek nahi rahega, according to society par usi ki building me ek apartment lelena...

**Nikhil: **haan sir, thnx advice ke liye.

**Rajat: **thnx ki kya baat hai, tumlog mere juniors ho itna to kar hi sakta hu mae..

**Nikhil:** ok bye sir..

Rajat keeps fone..

**His heart is paining now..**

Purvi is sad..

Kaise door karu uski sadness,

Mujhse bardsht kyun nahi horaha..

Idea ek kaam karta hu..

He takes out his ipad.

Punches in a few keys..

And smiles satisfactorily..

A little later purvi's doorbell rang...

She opened the door..

**Man: **madam your home delivery.

**Purvi:** but i didnt order anythng..

**Man: **if u didnt do, somebdy did it for u, here's a note, have a good night madam..

Purvi is astonished..

She read the note:

**"never be sad, always keeps smiling, it makes u look beautiful"**

**And in the home delivery are choco chips icecream..**

**Purvi smiles thinks:** nick bhi na, kya kya karta hai...

She happily eats the icecream..

Later she thinks to call nikhil..

On phone.

**Nikhil: **pari, kya hua soyi nahi?

**Purvi:** icecream kharahi thi,

**Nikhil:** icecream kahan se layi?

**Purvi:** tune bheji thi na?

**Nikhil:** maine to nahi bheji..

Purvi shocked..

**Nikhil:** ohh i knw kisne bheji..

**Purvi: **kisne bheji hogi..

**Nikhil: **rajat sir..

Purvi shocked..

**Purvi:** tumhe kaise pata?

**Nikhil:** wo puchrahe the, ke sb kaise hain?

**Purvi:** to?

**Nikhil: **maine bola ke tu sad hai, aur apartmnt wali bt bhi ki..

**Purvi: **us akdu se bt kyun ki is sb ke baare me?

**Nikhil :** wo akdu nahi hain sad thi tu isliye icecream bheja tere liye..

**Purvi:** arey haan, chal mae rakhti hu...

**Later purvi thinks:** kya sach me akdu itna accha hai? Kya sach me use meri itni parwah hai?

Wo ekdum sweet hai na...

Kya sach me wo mujhe like karta hai..

Kya nikhil sach kehraha tha ke wo sweet hai, haan mujhe to tough guys hi pasand hain, jaise wo shroff sir hua krte the college me, ekdum strict but dil se ekdum soft...

Agar mae akdu se pyar karungi to wo bhi mujhse pyaar karenge?

Thinking all dis... She slept...

Waiting fr a new morning...

**A/N: i knw its not toooo good... But still, i wrote it, wanna know ua reviews abt it. Guys iam nt getting encouragemnt to write, viewrs graph is in thousands and reviews are single digits, thats tooo bad frnds... next chapter me pakka rajvi ko hoga pyar ka ehsas and daya sir a step closer to confession.. and guess shreya ke door pe kaun hai?**

_A big thankyou to:_

_**Dolly; thnx dear..**_

_**Zoomra**_

_** : dear real life me to daya sir and shreya ke beech 14 yrs ka difference hai, so iam assuming ke shreya jab 8**__**th**__** me thi tab daya sir police training me the, and dono army school me padhrahe the..**_

_**Aditi: thanx a lot dear for encouraging..**_

_**jyoti: thnx dearo. I'll update soon..**_

_**Prabha: thnkyou friend…**_

_**nainacid: thanx dear..**_

_**Harman, sneha, , anupama, and other guests who reviewd,,, thnx a lot….**_


	13. family and love

**B/N: hello friends, this is a new update… tell me hows it, chappal , tamatar mat maarna plz.. I know its not that good… but phr bhi review karwana, dekho yaar dosto, ab romance ke liye intezaar karna padega, I promise jab ayega bohat accha hoga romance… plz review….**

Story will start from wer it ended...

We know that there's someone at d door at shreya's house...

**Shreya gets up speaking to herself: **vinu hoga, par itni jaldi agaya, kal subah aane wala tha na..

She opens the door...

A courier boy..

**Shreya:** kya chahye?

**Boy:** madam ye apke liye parcel..

**Shreya:** kisne bheja?

**Boy:** pata nahi madam, koi ladki thi..

**Shreya:** accha theek hai lao do..

**Boy:** haan madam yahan sign krdijiye..

Shreya signs on it and takes the parcel..

She opens it...

And she's amazed at the arrangemnt in the gft..

_**There are around 20 choclates and bangles of all colurs excpt red and green , a beautiful salwar kameez and she instantly knew who had send the gft...**_

Jus then her cell fone gave a ring.

**Shreya:** hello..

**Person:** shreya..

Shreya's heart skipped a beat.. She looked at the number nd smiled..

**Shreya**: daya sir?...

**Daya: **haan shreya, maine ye puchne ke liye kiya ke tumhe gft kaisa laga?

**Shreya:** gft to bohat accha hai, par aapne kyun kiya ye sb..?

**Daya:** kyunki mae chahta hu ke satrday ko tum mere sath bahar chalo, chalogi na?

**Shreya.:** umm wo..

**Daya:** nahi chalogi?

**Shreya:** par kyun?

**Daya:** tumhe kch kehna hai..

**Shreya:** kya kehna hai?

**Daya:** wo satrday ko bataunga, aur wahi dress pehenna jo bheja hai..

**Shreya:** ok sir...

Then call kept, again the main door bell rang..

**Shreya irritated now: **gft dekha bhi nahi aur pata ni phr door pe kaun agaya?.

She runs and opens the door..

**Person on door: **princess...

**Shreya runs and hugs him tightly:** vinu tu agaya? Maa kaisi hain?, mere liye kch diya?

**Vinu:** arey arey princess, shaant se ek ek krke questn karo,

**Shreya:** accha baba solly, andar aao..

**Vinu: **accha ye basket lelo..

**Shreya:** wow isme kya hai?

**Vinu:** andar chal ke dekho na dear..

Shreya and vineet both walk to the couch..

Vineet sees the gft..

**Viniet:** shreya ye kisne bheja?

**Shreya:** wo wo...

**Vineet:** wo kya princess?

**Shreya:** vinu wo ye sb daya sir ne bheja...

**Vineet:** waah bhai waah kbse chalraha hai ye?

**Shreya:** kal flowers bheje the, phr aaj subah mrning msg, phr ye gft bola ke satrday ko bahar chalna hai..

**Vineet**: congrtz my dear...

**Shreya blushes:** tujhe bura laga kya?

**Vineet:**arey mujhe bura kyun lagega, mae to bohat khush hu, bohat zyada...

**Shreya:** to phr hug kro na, iam really happy.

**Vineet hugs her and thinks:** finally meri princess ko uska pyar milgaya, ab mae sukoon se kahin bhi jaa sakta hu...

**Shreya as if who read his thoughts:** vinu tu mujhse door jaane ka sonchna bhi mat, daya sir ho ya phr koi bhi, teri jagah koi le nahi sakta..

**Vinit amazed that how well she understnds him:** princess tujhe kaise pata hai ke mae kya sonchraha hu?

**Shreya:** kyunki mae teri bestfrnd hu..

**Vineet:** accha..

**Shreya**: hmmm vinu i want a promise today...

**Vineet**: kaisa promise..

**Shreya:** ke tu mujhse door nahi jayega.. Aur haan hum hamesha saath rahenge..

**Vineet:** kaise par..

**Shreya: **dekh vinu, bstfrnds sath hi rehte hain hamesha, aur haan ye galti mat krna mujhse door jaane ki warna teri princess marr...

Vinit keeps his finger on shreya's lips..

**Vinit:** princess sorry yaar, i promise mae sonchunga bhi nahi...

**Shreya:** dats like a good boy.. Ab ye khayein?

They enjoy each other's company till late night...

Next mrning...

Duo house...

**Daya:** abhi utho...

**Abhi**: daya yaar sone de, dimag mat kha..

**Daya:** abhi uthrahe ho ke fridge ka paani daalu?

**Abhi:** yaar bureau jaake kya karu, tarikaji to leave pe hain..

**Daya:** tu bureau duty krne jaata hai ya romance krne..

**Abhi:** tu to duty kum aur shreya ko dekhne ka kaam zyada karta hai..

**Daya**: ab chal Zyada natak mat kro...

**Abhi:** ok ok uthraha hu..

Both get ready.. And den daya's fone beeped...

Abhi snatched the fone from the tabletop in the kitchen and started running..

Daya ran after him..

**Daya:** abhi mera fone do...

**Abhi:** ohho kisi importnt ka msg lagta hai..

**Daya:** abhi maine tera fone kabhi liya hai kya?

**Abhi: **wo teri pblm hai, maine mana thodi kiya hai...?

**Daya: **accha next tym tere aur tarika ke lovey dovey msgs zaroor padhunga...

**Abhi:** padhlena..

**Daya: **par ab to mera fone dedo...

**Abhi: **uhhun nahi..

They are running like kids.. Nobody who sees dem wud believe that they wer senior inspectors...

**Daya: **abhi fone de warna mae tujhse bt nahi karunga...

**Abhi: **mat kar baat. Dekh msg khulgaya.. Shreya ne bheja...

Daya stopped and looked hurt and sat down on the couch..

**Abhi looked at him and thought: **naraz hogaya baccha...

He came near him nd forwarded the fone..

Daya snatched it widout looking at him and his face glowed 1000 watt abhi hadnt even open the fone...

**Abhi: **mere bhai, tera fone maine khola bhi nahi...

**Daya: **thnx my abhi..

He hugged abhi tightly..

**Abhi: **abey makkhan mat maar, msg to check kar na...

Daya goes to check the msg..

**"good mrning sir, thnx a lot, apka gft accha laga, raat ko vineet agaya tha isliye msg ni kiya, maa ne kayi gfts bheje hain, apka bhi hai, aaj bureau me doongi, aur haan apka sawal, haan mae satrday ko aungi apke sath... Par ek shart hai, apko wo day special banana hoga, kyunki mujhe bhi apse kch kehna hai...have a good day, keep smiling coz it suits u...".**

Daya's face glowed..

**Abhi: **iska matlb bhabiji maangayi..

**Daya: **yaar i love u to bola nahi, bhabiji maangayi.. Ufff ye ladkiyan bhi na..

**Abhi:** daya ek bt to pakki hai, tune shreya ko hurt kiya na vineet tujhe maar dega..

**Daya: ** nahi karunga yaar,

**Abhi: **aur kbhi vineet se jealous mat hona, shreya tujhse door hojayegi..

**Daya:** nahi hounga yaar, ab to wo mera saala hoga..

Daya blushes..

Both doing masti reach bureau...

Case is reported..

All go to the crime scene..

On the other side.

Our dear rajat sir is restless..

**Rajat talking to himself: **mujhe aisa kyun feel horaha hai ke kch gadbad hai...par kya?

Tarika enters...

**Tarika:** bhai ap ab tak ready nahi hue? Sangeet me jaana hai na..?

Rajat doesnt answer..

**Tarika again: **BHAI!..

**Rajat: **ahhn haan kya hua gudia..?

**Tarika: **aap ready ni hue ab ta? Late horaha..

Rajat looks at her..

**Rajat: ** tarika mujhe kch theek nahi lagraha..

**Tarika:** kya bhai? Astha ki shadi se related?

**Rajat: **arey nahi rahul accha ladka hai, aur aunty uncle bhi acche hain..

**Tarika: **phr kya pblm hai?

**Rajat: **tumne mumbai call kiya tha?

**Tarika: **nahi kyun?

**Rajat: **abhijit sir ko call kro aur puche ke sb theek hai kya?

**Tarika: **accha karti hu, par aap ready hojao.

Tarika goes away dialing abhi's number but his fone is bsy..

Meanwhile in mumbai at the crime scene...

The criminal is caught and what he does is shocking he grabs a girl...

**Criminal:** rukjaao acp, ye dekho agar mujhe maarne ki koshish ki to iss pyari si officer ko maardoonga..

Acp and abhi stop immediately..

**Criminal: **hoshiyar ho tumlog...

Nikhil is rooted to the ground...

**Thinks: **kya karu? Purvi ko pakad liya us criminal ne..

Daya signals nikhil...

Nikhil slowly moves... Towards the back side of criminal..

Just den he turns around and sees nikhil to divert everybody's attentn..

Dhum he smashes the gun on purvi's head and runs in the east directn..

All shocked..

Nikhil comes near purvi..

**Acp: **nikhil jaao us viraj ko pakdo, warna wo nikal jayega..

Nikhil doesnt budge frm near purvi..

Abhijit and daya start running...

**Acp: **nikhil its an order...

Nikhil tearfully leaves a bleeding purvi and runs and catches viraj..

He reaches even bfore abhi and daya..

And starts punching him badly..

**Nikhil shouting: **teri himmat kaise hui purvi ko maarne ki...

Abhi and daya reach der..

**Daya: **nikhil chod do use hum dekhlenge..

**Nikhil: **nahi sir aise logon ko to maar dena chahye..

**Abhi: **nikhil stop it..

Later viraj confesses his crime...

and shreya nikhil and vineet rush purvi to the hospital...

Abhi, freddy, sachin ,daya and acp take viraj to the bureau or say kaal kothri...

Nikhil just picked her up frm the ambulance and starts running towards the OT..

Doctors call in the stretcher, andd take her in..

They cleaned the wound, she was under observation coz the wound was deep.

Nikhil was crying...

Sachin arrived der, even salunkhe had come..

All tried to console nikhil...

**Nikhil sobbing:** mae tym pe pahunch jaata to ye nahi hota..

**Sachin: **tmhari galti nahi hai nikhil she'll be fyn...

Just den abhijit's fone rang..

He excused and went away...

On phone...

**Abhi:** hello tarikajee..

**Tarika literally shouting: **ABHI! Where wer u, 1pm se call kr rahi hu, pagal to nahi hogaye aap? Tnsn se mujhe kuch hojata to! Itne miss calls dekhkr ek call to krna chahye...

Abhi tried to supress a giggle, he just wanted his curly beauty to be infrnt of him, so that in this angry situation he wud just grab and kiss her...

**Tarika:** ab boliye kch?

**Abhi: **taaru wo case agaya tha, sb tnsn me the, aur fones sbke bsy the, sorry na jaan..

**Tarika: **ek min ka bhi tym nahi mila apko, ek msg krdete.. Apka fone to multi tasking hai na..

**Abhi: ** sorry na jaan, next tym pakka i'll call u, sorry na baby,..plz honey maaf krdo..

**Tarika: **zyada makkhan mat lagaiyye..

**Abhi: **ye makkhan nahi hai, accha pics bhej rahi ho na aaj ke?

**Tarika: **haan wo to bhejungi, par sb theek hain na..

From back tarika heard a sound..

**P1: **sir purvi ko hosh agaya hai..

**Abhi holding the cell's mouthpiece:** kya nikhil marwa diya na..araha hu thodi der me...

**Tarika who heard dis: **abhi kya hua purvi ko?

**Abhi: **kch nhi wo stress ki wajah se behosh hogayi thi..

**Tarika:** jhoot bilkul bhi nahi abhi.

**Abhi: **haan wo criminal ne sar pe maara tha usko, wo theek hai ab..

Rajat who was standng behind tarika just snatched fone nd..

**Rajat: **sir purvi ko kya hua? Wo theek to hai na? Zyada chot to nahi lagi? Hosh me agayi hai na?

**Abhi thinking: **haiyyen, rajat? Kya hogaya purvi ke liye itna khayal?

**Rajat: **boliye na sir..

**Abhi: **arey rajat wo abhi theek hai pareshani wali koi baat nahi hai.. Ok relax...

**Rajat: **pakka wo theek hai sir?

**Abhi: **haan bhai, ab zara tarika ko fone do, kuch zaoori baat krni hai..

**Rajat:** ji sir..

He passed on the fone to tarika.

**Tarika: **haan abhi..

**Abhi: **pehle to ap wahan se zara hatiye..

**Tarika:**ok..

She moved out onto the terrace..

**Tarika:** boliye abhi..

Abhi: ye rajat ko kya hogaya, thode din pehle to jhagda kr raha tha aj achanak itna concern..

**Tarika: **haan abhi meri samaj me bhi nahi aaya, aur subah se bhai hi bolrahe the ke mumbai call kiya? Mujhe kch theek nahi lagraha nd all..

**Abhi:** iska matlab?

**Both at same time..:** iska matlab rajat purvi se pyaar...

**Abhi: ** waah bhai, accha hai na...

**Tarika:** accha to hai, par apse ek aur baat krni hai, mumbai akar karungi...

**Abhi : **ab bolo bhi, itna intezar nahi hoga..

**Tarika: **no abhi.. Zidd nahi.. Milke bt karte hain na..

**Abhi pouted: **ok jaan..

**Tarika: **pics send ki hain dekhlena, kal apke liye ek surprise hai wait kijiye...

**Abhi: **accha ji theek hai... Ok love u jaan..

Fone kept he rushed towards purvi's ward..

There purvi lay and nikhil bsy in talking to her, rather consoling himself that purvi was alrite...

Abhi entered..

**Abhi: **purvi are u alrite?

**Purvi slowly: **iam fine sir..

**Abhi: **hmm, ghar jaana hai?

**Nikhil interupted: ** sir aaj nahi kal ya parsun jayenge, mujhe itna tym to lagega..

**Abhi not understanding: ** tym kisliye lagega..

**Nikhil blurted: **purvi ki building me paas wala apartmnt lene ke liye aur shift krne ke liye..

**Purvi: **kya? She tried to get up and hug nikhil but her head spinnd..

She was abt to fall..

**Nikhil: **pari, wait kr na, itna jldi kya hai..

**Abhi laughed: **matlb bestfrnds sath sath, hmm nice idea...

**Purvi: **sir mae to mere hi apartmnt me shift hone ko kehrahi thi..

**Abhi:** nahi purvi, hamare dushman hamari weakness ko use krskte hain, bhale mae aur daya ek ghar me rehte hain, lekin hamari zaroorat ki cheezein dono ghar me hote hain..

**Nikhil: **sahi kaha hai sir...

**Abhi:** hmm purvi ab rest kro..

**To nikhil: **chalo nikhil, tum bhi chalo, shreya hai yahan..

**Nikhil: **nahi sir, mae yahin rahunga..

**Abhi: z**idd mat kro, chalo..

**Purvi: **jaao na nikhil..

**Nikhil: **accha jaata hu, subah ajaunga..

Nikhil and abhi left..

Nurse comes n gives medicines..

Purvi drifts into sleep...

Shreya comes in nd sits..

At duo house...

**Daya:** abhi bht thak gaye na aaj..

**Abhi: **hmmm.

Daya sits on the couch...

Rather slouched...

Abhi just freshens up quickly and sees dayaa still in the same position..

Abhi jst comes in starts massaging daya's shoulders..

**Daya trying to remove his hands: **boss! Abhi ye kya kr rahe ho, itna bhi nahi thaka hua hu ke apne bade bhai ko kaam lagau..

**Abhi: **chup kr daya relax hojaa, itna to kar hi sakta hu mae, aur ye kaam kch nahi hai..

**Daya: **nahi abhi, tum nahi karoge ye..

**Abhi: **chup ekdum, chal relax kro..

He massages daya's shoulder, head and arms..

**Daya thinks:** God aisa dost sbko de, jo itna sb kare, iam so lucky, maine jaane kya acche kaam kiye ke aisa dost mila hai..

**Abhi thinks: **baccha hai daya, itna bhi nahi samajhta ke ye stress free hota hai to mujhe bhi accha lagta hai...

Daya buzzes off into sleep..

Abhi goes into the kitchen and prepares some rice and palak paneer wid great difficulty...

He brings in nd settles everythng on the table..

And goes to wake daya up..

**Abhi: **daya, bacche utho..

**Daya: **nahi abhi sone do..

**Abhi: **utho daya kch khaa lo, phr sojaana.

**Daya angrily: **kya boss, sone bhi nahi dete..

**Abhi: **ab uthjaa, jaldi se fresh hokar hospital jaa, shreya wahan akeli hogi..

Listening shreya's name, daya came into ninja mode...

He finished all his wrk soon and in 5 mins hr was at the dining table..

Abhi laughs seeing him like dis..

He soon finishes his dinner and grap a shopper and moves out...

**Abhi thinks:** kb confess krenge ye apne pyar ka.?

At the hospital,

Purvi is asleep..

Shreya is yawning..

Daya enters the room..

Shreya becomes alert..

Seeing daya a smile curls her lips..

**Shreya: **daya sir aap? Ap rest krlete na? Mae yahan thi..

**Daya: **ek to yahan akele rukna mushkil hai, doosre rest ki zaroorat tumhe bhi hai, teesre tumne dinner bhi ni kiya tha..

**Shreya:** dinner kar leti hu mae cafeteria se..

**Daya: **zaroorat nhi jaane ki. Mae laaya hu grilled sandwich, maine bhi thk se nahi kiya dinner...

**Shreya:** kyun?

**Daya: **abhijit ne accha nahi banaya tha..

**Shreya giggles:** par apko kaise pata ke i like grilled sandwich..

**Daya:** pata chal jaata hai...

Shreya blushes and goes to freshen up...

Just den shreya's fone rings..

Daya picks up d fone..

**Person1: **shreya purvi theek to hai na? Usne kch khaya ya nahi?

**Daya: **rajat? Achanak purvi ka khayal kaise aaya?

**Rajat: **daya sir? Ap? shreya kahan hai,?

**Daya: **wo shreya fresh hone gayi hai.

**Rajat: **purvi theek to hai na?

**Daya: **haan theek hai wo par uski itni fikr kyun?

**Rajat: **wo colleague hai meri sir, isliye fikr hai..

**Daya: **colleague hi hai ya kch aur chalraha hai tmhare dimag me..

**Rajat: **ann haan kch nahi sir, mae rakhta hu fone...

He cut d call.

Shreya comes in, daya sir kiska call tha tha?

**Daya: **rajat tha,

**Shreya: **jaane rajat sir ko kya hogaya hai, purvi ke behosh hone se lekar ab tak 10 tyms call krchuke hain..

**Daya: **hmm, jo tarika abhijit ko hua wahi hone wala hai..

**Shreya: **matlab pyar...

**Daya:** hmm, ye to waqt hi batayega, chalo ye khaa lo..

They eat sandwiches...

Daya brings juice...

**Shreya: **sir tummy full hai..

Daya smiles at her innocence

**Daya: **no shreya piyo juice, ek to garmi itni hai..

**Shreya takes the juice thinking:** sir kitna khayal rakhte hain na...

Little later..

Shreya is yawning again...

Daya cuddles her..

Shreya feels comfortable..

She links her hand through daya's arms and settles down..puts her head on his shoulder n dozes off...

And daya feels a sweet music in the background..

And the song...

_**Jo gumshuda aankhon mein hai**_

_**Jo ankahi saanson mein hai, daastaan wahi lafzo mein kaho**_

_**Dil ki baaton ko dil mein rehane do, nazar se nazar se kehane do**_

_**Hongi hongi hongi varna badnamiya**_

_**Jo gumshuda aankhon mein hai, jo ankahi saanson mein hai**_

_**Daastaan wahi lafzo mein kaho**_

_**Kaatil badi tanhaayiya taklif de abb duriya**_

_**Samajha karo khaamoshiya achchi nahi sarghoshiya**_

_**Jawaabon mein tum, sawaalo mein tum, hamesha rahe khayaalon mein tum**_

_**Tumase hai meri madhoshiya**_

_**Dil ki baaton ko dil mein rehane do, nazar se nazar se kehane do**_

_**Hongi hongi hongi varna badnamiya**_

_**Tum jo mile raahat mili, jine ki bhi chaahat mili**_

_**Dil aashana tumase huwa, puri huyi meri duwa**_

_**Meri jismo jaan pe chaaya raha, panaaho mein tum samaaye raha**_

_**Kehati hai meri betaabiya**_

_**Dil ki baaton ko dil mein rehane do, nazar se nazar se kehane do**_

_**Hongi hongi hongi varna badnamiya**_

_**Jo gumshuda aankhon mein hai, jo ankahi saanson mein hai**_

_**Daastaan wahi lafzo mein kaho**_

Sometime later daya also sleeps..

Purvi sleep gets distrbd..

She looks and smiles at the scene infrnt of her..

Daya resting his chin on top of shreya's head and both cuddled together...

**Purvi thinks:** kya rajat sir bhi aise hi dhyan rakhenge mera?

**Purvi1:** tune jo kiya hai uske bd to nahi...

Purvi thinks..

Kch to karna padega...

She looks around nd finds her mobile..

Grabs it wid great difficulty..

She msgs.

Nd smiles and keep the fone n relaxes..

On the other side..

A fone beeped..

The person reading the msg becomes instantly happy..

**The msg read:**

**"rajat sir, iam perfectly alrite, thnx for ua concern, ap rest kijiye, nd yes when u come back, i hav to talk to u...".**

**Rajat thinks:miss purvi sharma, ab ayega maza,...**

**Happily he goes to sleep...**

**A/N: hello friends hows is dis? dis is nt upto the mark, but stil bear wid me, dareya ke liye spcl plan kr rahe hain, and rajvi ke liye to usse special. and special krne me tym lagega… plz bear krlena, ek aur bt friends,plz patience rakhiye ek update me 4 days lagega plz, bht bsy hoti hu mae… **

**a big hug to all who reviewd..**

**anupama, ritesh, jyoti, kia mehra, dolly, anujaim123, mano, .1,guests , , zoomra, daya's girl, akash, nainacid, **

**thnx friends for the encouragmnt, kya chahye bata dena, koi specl request fr one-shot bhi ho to bata dena… see u all…..**


	14. Family and Dareya

**B/N: thnx for witing, Iam sorry guys, Iam being late,, u knw the pain in handis too much… can't bear it.. par haan plz naraaz mat hona, utna accha nahi hai, par isme hoga dareya ka frst date..hopefully aplog ko pasand ayega.. na bhi aaye to boldena rajvi time pe kuch accha kardenge,,, thnx to all who reviewd…**

**Thanx to:**

**Shree: here's the update…njyy..**

**prabha: baat to sahi kahi prabha aapne, par ye kya show me to hamare trio under arrest noooo..**

**doly:thnx dear..**

** 1: Iam glad u liked the chapter..**

**nainacid:rajvi part next chapter me ekdum special hoga..issme dareya padhlena..**

**zoomra :thnx dear apko duo pasand aaye their nok-jhok..**

**Anupama Mishra , kia.. thnx yaar.. bs 16 reviews lagta hai story pasand nahi arahi, band karedein likhna? kya khayal hai ap sbka?**

Next mrning it wass friday...

Dareya woke up and went home and their place was taken by nikhil...

Nurse came n helped purvi change..

And another nurse brought in purvi's breakfast wch was porridge..

**Purvi seeing that:** ye mae nahi khane wali..

**Nurse:** madam u hav to eat dis, spicy to khana nahi hai...

**Purvi: **no ways, ek to mujhe porridge se irritatn hoti hai؛...

**Nikhil to nurse: **sister aap jaiyye...

**Purvi: **ye porridge bhi lejaiyye..

**Nikhil: **ye yahin rehne do...

Nurse goes off...

**Purvi: **nikhil agar tum sonchrahe ho ke mae ye pheeka khana khaa loongi to mae nahi khaungi...

**Nikhil: **ye khaalo pari, uske bd ek gft milega..

**Purvi: **no tum nahi doge kch bhi...

**Nikhil: **pari plz? Accha i promise, maine laya hai tmhare liye gft..

**Purvi: **ek shart hai?

**Nikhil: **kaisi shart?

**Purvi: **1st to tum khud khilaoge and doosre mujhe aaj hi ghar jaana hai...

**Nikhil: **aaj nahi jaana ghar, kal pakka...

**Purvi: **to phr maine nahi khaana...

**Nikhil: **accha baba dekhte hain, chalo mae khilata hu...

He feeds purvi..

**Purvi: **pehle promise kro k aaj hi ghar jaana hai..

**Dctor enters:** hello miss purvi

**Purvi: **hello doctor..

**Dctor: **how r u feeling now..

**Purvi: **dctr iam perfectly fine..

She makes a perfect face, nikhil giggles seeing her antics..

**Doctr: **that means your 3 day stay in the hospital can be reduced..

**Purvi: **really?

Dctr checked everythng..

**Dctr: **yes purvi, i guess i can discharge u by today 11 pm, i want to get a test done to check for other internal injuries..

**Nikhil: **when will be the test done?

**Dctr: **patient se zyada apko jaldi lagti hai..

**Abhijit who's entering the room: **ahhah ji sir, dono bestfrnds hain ek ki pareshani doosre se dekhi nahi jaati..

**Dctr: **hmm test shaam ko 8 bje hoga..

**Nikhil: **thankyou dctr..

**Dctr: **purvi ye khaa lena, frm tomorow u can take nrmal diet...

Dctr goes off...

**Abhi: **purvi suna tumne? Khaogi na ye?

**Purvi: **haan sir, ab aaj hi discharge milraha isse zyada kya chahye..

**Abhi: **ok den mae chalta hu..

Abhi left..

Just den purvi's fone rang..

**Nikhil: **purvi tu ye khaa mae dekhta hu..

**Purvi: **no nick mera fone hai, mae hi recv karungi..

Nikhil's fone rang he excused and went away..

Purvi recived her fone..

**Person: **itni der kyun ki purvi?

**Purvi: **rajat sir, wo nikhil tha yahan, wo utha raha tha maine mana kiya..

**Rajat thinks: **kya hamesha nikhil nikhil karti hai ye, kahin nikhil se pyar to nahi krti.?

**Purvi: **sir aapne kyun call kiya?

**Rajat: **wo bs tmhari fikr horahi, ab theek ho na? Kch khaya ke nahi? Dctr discharge kb karega?

**Purvi: **mae theek hu sir, nahi ab khaungi, dctr ne kaha ke discharge aj raat me karenge.

**Rajat: **ok mae rakhta hu..

He keeps the call widout listening..

**Purvi thinks: **waah bhai, akdu ko mera khyal kaise agaya? Par kya rajat sir itne sweet hain?..

Nikhil comes back...

**Nikhil: **pari kiska call tha?

**Purvi: **wo rajat sir...

**Nikhil: **ohho pari kya baat hai.. Rajat sir..

**Purvi: **nikhil tu bhi na.. Bs..

**Nikhil: **sach bata agar rajat sir tujhe chahte hain to tu bhi unse pyar karegi?

**Purvi: **hmm dekhte hain nick, lekin, wo nahi krenge mujhse pyar, coz maine unhe itna pareshan jo kiya hai..

**Nikhil:** tu hai hi itni sweet,tujhse to koi bhi pyar karsakta hai..

**Wid this statemnt purvi thinks:** kahin nikhil bhi, nahi nahi, ye nahi hona chahye...

They speak like dis..

Its 1pm.. Nd abhi recieved an mms...

Seeing wch he smiled a lot. N started kissing his mobile screen..

Suddenly his fone rang..

Abhi started smiling..

**Abhi:** hello jaan..

**Tarika shyly: **abhi..

**Abhi: **hmm abhi ki jaan..

**Tarika:** abhi wo pic mili kya?

**Abhi: **hmm mili to sahi, par iam not happy..

**Tarika:** par kyun abhi, kuch kami hai kya?

**Abhi: **pehle to mae sad hu coz uss pic me tum mere sath nahi ho, doosre, iam really jealous..

**Tarika:** jealous kisse? And apko jealous hone ki zaroorat nahi hai abhi..

**Abhi: **hmm tumhare uss jhumke se jo itna bada sa hai, har pal tumhare gaalon ke paas tumhe kiss kr raha hai aur mae itni door door...

Tarika turned scarlet red...

**Tarika: **kya abhi aap bhi bs baatein banate hain..

**Abhi: **accha ji, jaiyye hum ni bt karenge apse...

**Tarika:** sorry na baba,plz?

**Abhi: **ok ok apki sorry accepted..

**Tarika:** thankyou abhi...

**Abhi: **jaldi ajao yaar...

**Tarika:** sunday arahi mae, ok rakhti hu...

**Meanwhile shreya completing files ,**

**thinks:**

Satrday, kal hi to hai, aisa kya karne wale hain daya sir, kuch spcl hi hoga...

**Daya also notices her thinking.. He smiles..**

**Thinks: **shreya tum sonch bhi nahi sakti k kal ka din kitna khubsurat hoga tmhare liye... U'll remember it fr life...

Sachin who's watching shreya..

**Sachin: **shreya bt kya hai jabse smile kiye jarahi ho?

Shreya doesnt listen to him..

Vineet shakes her..

**Shreya:** kya hai?.

**Vineet: **sachin sir kuch puchrahe hain, answer karo..

**Shreya: **kya pucha sir ne?

**Sachin: **maine pucha k tab se smile kiye jarahi ho, wajah kya hai..?

**Shreya:** aisi koi baat nahi hai sir..

**Daya interuptng: **kaam kro tumlog..

**All: **ji sir...

They continue work...

Its 5 pm a case is reported.

**Pankaj:** uff subah se to koi case nahi aya aur ab ghar jaane ke samay?

**Freddy:** pankaj cid officers ko hamesha alert hona padta hai..

**Pankaj :** yes sir,.

They all go to the crime scene..

Meanwhile purvi is feeling bored...

She starts looking at d pics in her fone..

Those wer taken on the trip...

She comes accross a pic of rajat..

**She keeps staring and carrasing the pic..**

Aap sach me meri fikr krte hain ya bs dikhawa kar rahe hain..

Par kch bhi bolo apke chehre ke akdu smile bht accha lagta hai, i miss u sooo mch..

She spoke out loudly...

**Nikhil:** kis ko miss kiya jaraha hai doll? Tera best frnd to yahin hai..

**Purvi: **wo nikhil...

**Nikhil:** bata na kiska foto dekhkr miss u kaha jaraha hai..

He snatched the fone..

**Nikhil: **ohhh rajat sir...

**Purvi: **nikhil wo...

**Nikhil:** purvi sach bata na yaar kya tu sach me rajat sir se?

**Purvi: **nikhil mae tjhe ye baat batane hi wali thi..

**Nikhil: **kaunsi baat.?

**Purvi: **nikhil, mujhe sach me rajat sir bohat acche lagte hain, i like him very much...

**nikhil: **matlab ke tu unse pyaar..

purvi blushes..

like dis the day comes to end..

at shreya's house.. shreya tring hard to sleep.

but unable to sleep..

**thinking:** why am I feeling soo nervous? ajeeb sa feel horaha hai. kya karu? tarika ko call karu?

ohh haan karti hu. nahi wo thak gayi hogi na.. kya karu?

vineet? haan vinu ko call karti hu…

on phone.

**Vineet:** haan princess kya hua? sojaao na yaar..

**shreya: **vinu mujhe nind nahi arahi and tnsn bhi horahi hai..

**Vineet: **kaisi tension princess?

**Shreya: **wo and she tells everything to him…

**vineet: **princess tum daya sir se pyar karti ho aur darne ki kya baat hai?

**Shreya:** arey buddhu darr nahi laga thodi si tensn horahi..

**vineet: **koi tensn ki baat nahi hi tu so jaa bs..

**Shreya:** ok vinu goodnyt..

Next morning the most awaited day

A msg on shreya's fone she reads it..

"**shreya see u at 3 pm, ready rehna mae kaam se jaraha hu , pick karloonga 3pm ko.. see u soon.. takcare."**

**Shreya:** ye kaisa msg tha? aaj bureau bhi to jaana hai na.. phr daya sir ne aisa msg kyun bheja.. bureau jaati hu phir pata chalega.

Shreya goes to the bureau..

There she sees everybdy except duo.

She is worried..

She is seeing here n der.

Vinit notices dis comes near her: shreya kya hua? Why are you upset? Any pblm?

Shreya shows him the msg,

**Shreya:** vinu ye msg dekho..Kahin koi pblm to nahi hai?

**Vinit: **nahi, sir wo log ko kuch kaam hoga na.

**Shreya:** kch bhi kaam ho bureau me bolkar jaate hain..

**Vineet: **accha tum ruko, mae acp sir se puchkar aata hu.

In acp sir's cabin.

Acp is bsy seeing a file.

**Vinit: **good mrning sir,

**Acp: **good mrning vineet, kya hua kch kaam hai kya?

**Vineet: **sir wo, abhijit sir aur daya sir kahin dikhayi nahi derahe hain.

**Acp: **haan vineet wo kal raat me sbke jaane ke bd mae aur abhijeet kuch purane case histories dekhrahe the, tab ek case report hua, sb thake hue the to maine abhijit, daya aur salunkhe ko bheja hai wahan.

**Vineet: **par doosre?

**Acp: **haan ab subah hi freddy aur sachin ko bheja.

**Vineet: **ji sir, kab tak ayenge wo?

**Acp: **3 baje tak ajayenge tumlog jao.

Just den another case is reported and vineet,shreya,acp and pankaj rush off to the crime scene.

A little later, and a phone call they realize that these cases are related..

The culprit has kidnapped a small child nd is constantly moving..

Somehow at the checkpost he's caught,

While trying to run away he shot into daya's arm.

All shocked. But abhijit finally catches him, and after the confession he's put behind the bars.

Abhijit takes daya to hospital.

On the way.

**Abhi: **kya yaar daya, ab kaise milega shreya se.?

**Daya: **abhi mujhe ghar jaana hai bs gadi roko.

**Abhi: **ok ok sorry,par pehle dressing karwa lo phr ghar jaana arrangemnt to bht acche plan kiye the tumne?

**Daya: **haan 3 din se arrangmnt kr raha hu accha to hoga hi.

**Abhi: **ohho kya baat hai janaab..

**Daya: **jaldi chalo ab..

He takes his phone nd dials a number..

**Person: **hello daya sir, ap theek to hain na dressing karwa li?

**Daya smiles: **haan shreya mae theek hu, dressing krwane jaraha hu, be ready at 4pm late to ho hi gaya hai aur late mat karna.

**Shreya blushes:** ji sir..

**Abhi teases:**daya sir, kya yar shadi ke baad bhi sir hi rahoge kya?

**Daya: **boss tang mat karo.

Both go to hospital and Get the dressing done..

Meanwhile daya's getting restless seeing the watch..

Little later in the qualis

**Abhi: **ab kahan jaana hai?

**Daya: **mae drive karloonga abhi.

**Abhi: **nahi tujhe kahan kahan jaana hai, i'll take u der, dctr ne mana kiya hai na..

**Daya: **theek hai pehle shreya ke ghar le chalo, uske bd hum dono ko mere ghar chodo aur tum chale jaao.

**Abhi: **kitne bemurawwat ho yaar tum? Chale jaao, itna bhi nahi kaha ke khana kha kar jaao..

**Daya: **sorry abhi, aaj nahi, kal pakka dinner due tmhare sath,

**Abhi: **kal to zaroorat bhi nahi, tarikajee

**Daya:**sorry na yaar.

**Abhi: **mae to bs sata raha tha pagal..

Daya laughs..

On the way daya picks up flowrs From the florist

At shreya's house.

Shreya is all dressed up waiting fr daya..

Daya and abhi reaches

Daya calls shreya:

On phone:

**Shreya: **hello sir.

**Daya: **shreya bahar ajao..

Shreya comes out and she's looking stunning.

Light pink colur frock chudidar and dupatta, and all colurs bangles, she was looking angelic, daya cudnt take his eyes off her..

**Abhi nudges daya: **phool to dede use jaa na..

Daya goes out walks slowly towards shreya. And bends a little and gives the bouqet.

**Shreya accepts it: **thankyou sir they are lovely, andar aiyye na sir..

**Daya: **already late hochuke hain, chalein?

**Shreya: **mae ye flowers rakh aati hu..

She goes to keep the flowers..

When she comes back she realizes that abhijit is driving the car, she suddenly becomes uncomfortable..

Daya senses it..

**Daya: **shreya abhijit hume ghar drop krke chala jayega.

**Shreya smiles: **ok sir..

Abhijit drops dem at daya's house and goes away.

Daya takes shreya inside.

**Daya: **shreya yahan baitho mae abhi aya,

**Shreya: **ap kahan jarahe hain sir?

**Daya: **abhi ata hu, baitho to sahi.

Daya goes into the kitchen nd brings in the snacks and he's waiting fr an order to come.

While coming he switches on the music player..

He knows that shreya like sufi music.. And a beautiful song is in the air..

Listening to the song shreya smiles, coz its one of her favourites

_**O rangrez...  
O rangrez tere rang dariya mein  
O rangrej tere rang dariya mein  
Doobna hai bas tera banke  
Haaye nahin rehna dooja banke**_

Ek bhi saans alag nahin leni  
Ek bhi saans alag nahin leni  
Khench lena praan is tan ke  
Haaye.. nahin rehna dooja banke

Apne hi rang mein mujhko rang de  
Dheeme dheeme rang mein mujhko rang de  
Saundhe-saundhe rang mein mujhko rang de  
Rang de na, rang de na, rang de na.. aa.. (x2)

Ghunghroo hai tu main to hoon paaon piya  
Jha na na na nan..  
Peepal tu main toh hoon chaaon piya  
Tabhi hoon magan

o.. naino mein bas chhab teri lehraaye  
Jhalke chalke chalke re  
Barse halke halke  
Apne hi rang mein

Ho.. Apne hi rang mein mujhko rang de  
Dheeme dheeme rang mein mujhko rang de  
Saundhe-saundhe rang mein mujhko rang de  
Rang de na, rang de na, rang de na..

Maala mein aa tujhko piro loon  
Tujhe pehanu sajan  
Hothon mein aa sargam sa bolun  
Tujhe rat loon sajan

Sajan tees meri pees de mujh mein hi  
Ghul ja, mill ja, mill ja sajnaa  
Pighal ke mill ja, mill jaa..  
Apne hi rang mein.. ho..

Ho.. Apne hi rang mein mujhko rang de  
Dheeme dheeme rang mein mujhko rang de  
Saundhe-saundhe rang mein mujhko rang de  
Rang de na, rang de na, rang de na..

Ni dha pa..  
O Rangrez (o Rangrez..)  
O Rangrez tere rang dariya mein  
O Rangrez tere rang dariya mein  
Doobna hai bas tera bann ke  
Haaye nahi rehna dooja bann ke

Apne hi rang mein mujhko rang de  
Dheeme dheeme rang mein mujhko rang de  
Saundhe saundhe rang mein mujhko rang de  
Rang de na, rang de na, rang dena aa.. (x2)

  
daya comes and gives the snacks to shreya.

**Shreya:** daya sir apko kya bolna tha?

**Daya: **shreya tum aaj bht khubsurat lagrahi ho..

**Shreya blushes:** thank you sir.

**daya: **shreya ye snacks lo na.

**Shreya: **sir yehi baat bolni thi?

**Daya: **nahi shreya kch aur bhi tha..

Daya goes and brings a gft wrapped in silver paper and gives it to shreya.

Shreya looks at him questioningly..

**Daya: **open it..

And when she opened it..

It was a collage of her and daya's pictures..

She didnt knw when they wer taken, one prominent picture was of her diary, wch had daya's girl written on the top..

**Shreya: **sir ye?

**Daya: **tumhe accha laga?

Shreya eyes wer stinging wid tears..

Nd they start flowing..

Daya comes instantly towards her..

And wipes those tears off..

Jus then the door bell rang

Daya runs to recieve the parcel..

He sets all the things on the table..

**Daya: **shreya open this box..

**Shreya: **ab usme kya hai?

**Daya: **dekho to sahi..

Shreya opens it slowly..

A cake wid I love u written on it..

Shreya sobs..

**Daya: **shreya kyun rorahi ho?

**Shreya:** kch nahi sir..

**Daya: **shreya, mujhe kehna to nahi aata, aur ab to chupana bhi nahi aata, mae tumhe itna chahta hu, ke kitna chahta hu batana bhi nahi aata..

Shreya looks in shock..

**Daya:** aise na dekho apni qatil nigahon se, in nigahon ka waar sehna bhi nahi aata..

Shreya just comes and hugs him tightly..

**Daya:**yunhi bahon me lipte raho tum hamare, ab tumse door rehna bhi nahi aata..

Shreya is continously crying..

**Shreya: **sir kya ye sach hai?

**Daya:** haan shreya ye sach hai, that i love u, bht pehle se par himmat nahi hui,

**Shreya just hugs him more tightly..**

**And:** sir, aap nahi jaante apse ye lafz sunne ko mae kabse intezar kar rahi thi..

**Daya: **iska matlab?

**Shreya: **iska matlab ye hai ke mae pata nahi kbse apse pyar karti hu , bs apke kehne ka wait kr rahi thi..

Wid dis daya tightened his arms around shreya and kissed on her head...

**Daya: i** love u shreya, i love u soo much..

**Shreya: **i love u too sir..

**Daya: **sir?

**Shreya blushed: **phir kya kahu?

**Daya: **mere naam se bulao,

**Shreya:** Daya..

**Daya: **phr ek baar bolo..

**Shreya:** d ... Daya

**Daya: **phirse ek baar bolo shreya..

**Shreya quickly: **daya and she hid herself in daya's arms..

They had dinner and snuggled close to each other while a song played in the background..

_**Ik Aur Badhne Lagey Jo  
Ik Dor Bandhne Lagey Jo  
Ik Shor Karne Lagey Jo**_

Do Dil  
Ik Chaal Chalne Lagey Jab  
Ik Dhaal Dhalne Lagey Jab  
Ik Thaal Chakne Lagey Jab

Do Dil  
Judne Lagey Lagey Do Dilon Ke Jab Kinaare  
Udne Lagey  
Ishaqzaade... (10)

Hoo Dil Pe Jo Bhi, Bayr Beeta  
Dil Pe Jo Bhi Bayr Beeta, Teri Khair Pe Vaar Diya  
Jal Jala Kar Jo Bhi Jeeta, Tere Pyaar Pe Haar Diya  
Hum Ko Khud Mein Shamil Kar Le, Ab Toh Khud Ke Qabil Kar Le  
Rung Tumhare, Rung Jaaye Ge  
Sung Tumhare, Sung Jaaye Ge  
Ishaqzaade... (10)

Hoo Seele-Seele Sapne Apne  
Seele-Seele Sapne Apne, Pyaar Ki Dhoop Se Sokhein Ge  
Neele Naino Ki Do Nehre Dil Ke Baandh Se Rokein Ge  
Khaak Se Khwaabon Ko Bunn Le Raakh Se Bhi Khushiyan Chun Le  
Bhujte Jalte, Chalte Jaaye  
Girte Uthte, Bhadte Jaaye  
Ishaqzaade... (10)

Ik Aur Badhne Lagey Jo  
Ik Dor Bandhne Lagey Jo  
Ik Shor Karne Lagey Jo

Do Dil  
Ik Chaal Chalne Lagey Jab  
Ik Dhaal Dhalne Lagey Jab  
Ik Thaal Chakne Lagey Jab

Do Dil  
Judne Lagey Lagey Do Dilon Ke Jab Kinaare  
Udne Lagey  
Ishaqzaade... (10)

A/N: guys, iam sorry, utna accha nahi tha, par reviews aa hi nahi rahein hain, mera to interest hi khtm hogaya hai story par se.. Continue karein ya band kardein? Phr bhi njy karein, next update wednesday ko pakka and rajvi ke liye aur ideas dedena review section me... Love u all...


	15. Purvi's confession, romance of others

**B/N: Sorry friends Iam really late.. kya karu my hand is aching a lot.. iam unable to move it also, friend se type karwaya edit bhi usi ne kiya.. pata nahi kab kum hoga ye dard. ab to bht zyada hogaya hai.. uthna accha nahi hai chapter, phir bhi mainetry kiya hai sbka pyar include karne ke liye.. thnx to all those who reviewed in the previous chapter…thnx a lot.. and a big hug to all of u… love u all….**

Next mrning shreya woke up in the arms of her beloved daya...

She blushed remembering their dance...

She slowly tried to move away...

Daya pulled her closer to himself...

**Shreya:** daya sir, bureau bhi to jaana hai na...

**Daya: **uhhun shreya, aj no bureau, bs mae aur tum...

**Shreya:** mae aur tum ka tym kal ayega.. Kal sunday hai na..

**Daya: **nahi aaj hi, kal to family time hota hai na..

**Shreya:** sir plz...

Daya just pushed her down on to the couch.. And laid on her and..

**Daya in husky tone: **sir bolna band kro..

**Shreya: **sir ap ye kya kar rahe hain?

**Daya again:** sir bolna band karo...

He bent down n kissed her eyes..

Shreya was melting in his arms..

**Shreya: **daya sir...

**Daya: **shreya shhh.. Keep quite...

**Shreya:** par...

Daya just put his finger on her lips...

And kissed her cheeks, chin.. Nd slowly moved towards her lips...

He was about to kiss her, but shreya's fone bell rang breaking them apart..

Daya moved away shreya reached fr her fone..

It was purvi..

On call..

**Purvi: **shreya, aj se mae duty join kr rahi hu..

**Shreya: **purvi yaar aur thoda rest krlo..

While talking nly shreya goes into guest room to freshen up..

Meanwhile daya also freshens up...

Shreya comes out of the room and searches for daya..

**Shreya: **daya sir, daya sir..

She goes near to the bed room...

**Shreya: **aap kahan ho?

A hand grabs her and pulls her inside the bed room..

**Shreya: **ahhhh!..

She sees daya smiling...

Shreya blushed..

She tried to free herself...

**Daya: **shreya maine tumhe itne gifts diye, tumne ek bhi gift nahi diya..

**Shreya blushed:** kya gift chahye apko?

**Daya:** jo maangunga wo de sakogi?

**Shreya: **try karungi..

**Daya: **promise me..

**Shreya:** ok baba promise..

Daya didnt say anything he just tuched shreya's lips with his finger and again tuched the same finger to his lips..

Shreya blushed..

**Daya: **u promised shreya...

Shreya just hid her face in her palms..

Daya smiled at her antics...

Daya removed her hands..

Shreya closed her eyes..

**Daya: **shreya apna promise fulfill kro..

**Shreya: **mujhse nahi hoga and she hugged daya nd hid in his chest...

Daya smiled..

He moved abit..

Put his palms on shreya's cheek..

And bent down to kiss shreya..

Shreya said nothing just surrendered..

Daya and shreya kissed passionately..

Little later they broke for breath..

Shreya blushed scarlet..

Shreya looked at the clock..

**Shreya: **bfast krke bureau chalte hain..

**Daya: **hmm chalo ghar chalte hain, mae change krke chalta hu, ghar jaakar tum change karlena...

They go to bureau...

Meanwhile at purvi's flat..

Nikhil comes in using the extra key he has..

**Purvi: **morning nik, bfast laye ho?

**Nikhil:** hmm vada pav khaa lo..

**Purvi: **thnx nikhil for everythng..

**Nikhil:** hey dost ko thankyou bolti ho...

Purvi giggles...

Nikhil and purvi hav breakfast...

**Nikhil: **chal pari, iam going to bureau, zyada bore mat hona, and dnt miss me too much..

**Purvi: **nikhil, 2 min ruko, mae yahan ready baithi pagal dikhrahi kya?

**Nikhil: ** kya matlab?

**Purvi: **mae bhi bureau chalungi...

**Nikhil: **par...

**Purvi: **par war kuch nahi...

Nikhil agress..

They all go to bureau...

A case is reported and somehow the day comes to an end..

Purvi is really happy, smiling,

**Nikhil is thinking: **isko kya hogaya? Aise kyun behave kar rahi hai ye?

**Nikhil: **purvi aise kyun smil kar rahi ho?

**Purvi: **nhi kch nahi..

**Nikhil:** mujhe nahi bataogi?

**Abhijit interupted: **haa purvi subah se dekh raha hu, bht smile smile kiye jarahi ho...

**Purvi: **sir aaj bht din bd bureau aayi hu na to accha lagraha hai...

**Abhijit:** are u sure yehi baat hai?

**Purvi: **ji sir yahi baat hai..

Nikhil nd purvi go home.. Duo go home while dropping shreya..

Sachin pankaj freddy all go home..

At purvi's flat..

Purvi has dinner and lays down on bed..

Speaks seeing a pic in her mobile..

**Purvi: **aap kal ajaoge.. Hai na.. Iam sooo happy.. Apko bht miss kiya maine...Par plz ab akdu mat rehna.. Accha nahi lagta kabhi kabhi smile bhi karlena..plz?

Wid all dis she slept...

After a few hours she started shivering...

**Murmering: "ye nahi hosakta..plz plz rajat sir ko kch mat kariye..plz, unhe kuch nahi hona chahye.. ..plz.. Rajat sir, ap tnsn na lo, mae aur nikhil apko save ap koi galat kadam nahi uthayenge..plz.."**

**Rajatttt siirrrrrrrr..."...**

She woke up crying...

She takes her fone.. Sees the tym.. Dials a number..

**A sleepy voice: **pari kya hua?

**Purvi: **nikhil jaldi se ghar aao plz plz..she was sobbing...

Nikhil worried.. He came fast...

**nikhil: **pari kya hua...?

Purvi just hugged him..

**Purvi: **wo rajat sir, bura sapna...

Nikhil just hugged her..

**Nikhil soothingly:** pari wo theek hain,, shaadi me hain..

**Purvi: **nahi, unhe call ..

**Nikhil: **pari tym to dekho..

**Purvi: **mujhe kuch nahi pata call karo.. ..

**Nikhil shook her badly:** purvi,pagal mat bano, tym dekho 3 baje hain, sir sorahe honge..

Seeing nikhil's reaction purvi burst out crying..

Nikhil bewildered..

**Nikhil consolingly: **pari.. Iam sorry yaar. Nind nahi hui thoda sa frustrated hu..

**Purvi: **jaao tum.. Mae theek hu..mae sehen karloongi...

**Nikhil: **pari iam sorry..

**Purvi: **its ok nikhil...

**Nikhil: **pari ek baat sach sach bata, tu rajat sir ko lekar itni possesive kyun hai?

**Purvi: **wo wo...

**Nikhil shook purvi again: **purvi batao..

**Purvi:** kch nahi nikhil...

**Nikhil: **batao purvi..tum unse pyar karti ho na..?

**Purvi bursted out: **haan karti hu mae unse pyar, mera pyaar ab pagalpan junoon banchuka hai...

**Nikhil: **pari...

**Purvi: **wo nahi accept karenge to mae marjaungi...

**Nikhil: **pari plz samajhne ki koshish karo.. Pyar zabrdsti kiya nahi jaata, hojata hai...

**Purvi: **unhe mera pyar accept karna hi hoga...

**Nikhil: **par pari zabrdsti?

**Purvi: **promise kro nikhil tum hum dono ko milaoge?

**Nikhil: **pari, ye kaisi promise hai?

**Purvi: **nikhil plz?

**Nikhil: **ok baba i promise...

Purvi hugged Nikhil.: thnx nikhil… love u sooo much…

Purvi somehow slept...

Next mrning its sunday...

Duo house...

Abhi wakes up excitedly...

Gets ready n goes to daya's room...

**Abhi: **daya uth jaa yar. Airport bhi jaana hai..

**Daya: **abhi.. Sone do yaar.. Aur itni jaldi jaana hai airport?

**Abhi: **daya uth yaar..

**Daya: **jaa yaar abhi sone do.. Akele chale jao airport...

**Abhi: **theek hai..

**Daya wakes up thinking: **ye naraz hogaya to bht mehnat lagegi manane..

**Daya: **ruko abhi mae bhi araha hu..

Abhi smiled..

Daya gets ready and comes down..

While coming down he glances at the wall clock..

**He shouts:** abhi, tym to dekho ab to 8 baj rahe hain.. Flight to 10am ki hai..

**Abhi:** hainn?

**Daya:** abhi sahi kaha hai logon ne pyar me insan pagal hojata hai..

**Abhi: **yaar daya sata mat ..

**Daya: **sataun nahi to kya karu?

**Abhi: **accha chal uth hi gaya hai to meri help karde...

**Daya: **kaisi help?

**Abhi: **yaar dekh tarikajee ne challenge kiya hai ke mae koi unique idea se propose karu..

**Daya: **yaar mujhe nahi pata ye sb..

**Abhi: **tu to bekar hi hai.. Mae hi kch sonchta hu..

Abhi gets an idea...

Little later daya and abhi goes to airport..

Flight arrives..

After the formalities..

Rajat and tarika come out..

Tarika leaves the luggage and abhi jst keeps on standing..

**Rajat calls:** gudia...

**Tarika: **bhai, lugage lelena..plz...

**Rajat: **not fair gudia..

**Tarika: **itna to karna hi padega..plz...

Tarika comes near abhi and waves her palm in front of his eyes..

Still abhi is dazed.. Coz tarika is looking gorgeous in a short anarkali frock wch comes till her knees and chudidar of cream and maroon combo.. Wid mehndi on her hands...

Tarika piched abhi..

**Abhi: **oucchhhhh..

**Tarika:** kya dekhrahe..

Abhi said nothing just hugged her...

**Abhi: **missed u a lot...

**Tarika: **missed u too abhi...

**Rajat comes near dem and: **tarika, yaar ghar jao sir ke sath.. Wahan jo chahe karlena..

**Abhi: **kya yaar hamesha disturb kardete ho tum...

**Rajat:** sir distrb nahi kiya na.. Acchi advice di na..

Daya's driving the car.. Rajat on the passenger seat..

Abhirika on 2nd seat..

**Tarika whispering: **abhi apko yaad hai na wo surprise wali bat?

**Abhi: **hmm yaad hai..kch plan to kiya hai, dekhte hain kya hota hai...

**Tarika: **abhi, dekhiye..

**Abhi: **dikhaiyye...

Tarika punched his shoulder..

**Abhi: **ouchhh..

Seeing dis rajat and daya giggled..

Abhijit glared at them...

They supresd their giggle.. And made a serious face...

**Tarika: **sorry?

Abhi pouts and turns his face angry...

**Tarika: **sorry na abhi.. She comes near and puts her head on abhi's shoulder..

Abhi cudnt stay away frm her so he snuggled her closer...

Rajat signalled daya who smiled seeing the couple..

Tarika's home came,,

Rajat carried the lugage inside..

Tarika didnt say a word..

She went to the door...

As daya was starting the car she shouted..

**" abhijit, do u mind staying back?".**

Abhijit's face glowed into 1000 watt bulb...

**Daya: **jaa yaar, teri hone wali bula rahi hai..

Abhijit ran...

Rajat and daya moved away...

**Here at purvi's flat she's continuously looking at the clock.. And murmering: **agaye honge sir, call karun kya? Wo kya samjhenge? Nahi karti hu call...

Here shreya waiting fr daya...

Daya after dropping rajat goes to shreya's house...

Door is knocked...

Shreya opens the door nd wen she sees daya..

Jumps on him n hugs him tightly...

**Shreya:** aap itni late kyun aaye? Mae kbse wait kr rahi thi...

**Daya hugs her more tightly:** my love andar to aane do, saari shikayat door kardoonga..

Shreya realizes that how she jumped on daya..

Nd tries to move away...

Daya doesnt allow her.. And closes the door...

Nd take shreya inside...

Goes near the recliner and just lays down wid shreya on top...

Shreya's blushing hard...

**Shreya: **sir chodiye na mae pani lekar aati hu...

**Daya: **shreya, mujhe kch nahi chahye..accha ankhein band karo tumhare liye kuch hai..

**Shreya: **kya?

**Daya: **ankhein to band karo apni...

Shreya closes her eyes.. And daya took out something nd kept on shreya's hand..

Shreya as soon as she held that thing..

Opened her eyes..

Shreya: wow sir choclate? Mere liye?

Daya smiled seeing her excitemnt..

**Daya: **haan tumhare liye, khush ho?

**Shreya: **bht khush, thnx a lot...

Daya kissed her forehead...

Shreya blushed..

**Daya: **khaogi nahi?

**Shreya: **ap uthiye aur mujhe bhi uthne dijiye tab..

Daya gets up and makes shreya sit beside him..

They both hav choclate and njy together...

At tarika's house..

Wen daya and rajat sped away...

Tarika went in to open the main door..

Abhijit carried the lugage inside..

Once he reached inside he just opened his arms. Tarika came running and hugs him tightly...

**Abhi:** taaru, iam so happy dat u r back...

**Tarika:** me to abhi, mae ni rehpayi apke bina...

**Abhi: **accha ab fresh hojao, mae kch banata hu..

**Tarika:** uhhun, maa ne laddu bheje hain, coffee bana lena.. Ok?

**Abhi:** waah jiyo my mother in law.. Laddu.. Maza agaya...

Tarika smacks abhi in his shoulder...

**Abhi: **kya yaar junglee billi ki tarah kyun behave kar rahi ho?

Tarika shows him her tongue nd runs away...

Sometym later tarika freshens up and brings her handycam..

Abhi has prepared coffee and arrnged some snacks.. He found from the kitchen..

**Tarika comes near abhi:** abhi chalo fotos and video dekhe?

**Abhi:** haan jaan chaliye, jaisa aap kahein...

Both snuggle closer to each other n relax in each other' s arms...

Meanwhile at rajat's house..

Rajat freshens up and tries to leave soon..

**Rajat's dad(baba): **beta abhi to aaye ho, kahan jarahe ho?

**Rajat: **baba wo purvi...

Nd he bit his tongue..

**Baba: **koi ladki hai? Milne jarahe ho? Date pe?

**Rajat: **shehhh baba, date wate kch nahi, purvi meri colleague hai, usko kch din pehle chot aayi thi, to milne jaraha hu.

**Baba: **accha accha jao beta...

Rajat goes away..

**Baba thinks: **ye kya chakkar hai tarika beta se puchna padega...Agar rajat us ladki se pyar krta hai to acchi baat hai na.. Bt hi khtm...

On the way our dear rajat buys flowers from the florist and some cookies and choclates...

Nd wen he rang purvi's flat's door..

Purvi opened it..

Rajat came in..

**Nd purvi just started talking: ** sir aap theek to hain na? Apko chot to nahi aayi na? Mae bht darrgayi thi n all..

**Rajat: **purvi ye kaisa mazak hai?

Purvi didnt say anythng just hugged him and said: bht bura sapna dekha sir, thanx God apko kch nahi hua...

Here our rajat kumar was thinking..

**"arey is ladki ko kya hogaya, kya chalraha hai iske dimag me, kyun aisa kar rahi hai ye?"...**

**A/N: hows dis chappy friends…? kaisa laga batana zaroor..maine purvi ka confession include kiya.. next chapter me hoga abhirika ka proposal and rajat ko hoga apne pyaar ka ehsaas…kuch ideas dena proposal ke liye…plz… and do review, sbko lagta hai ye story boring lagrahi, jald hi windup kardenge…..next chap may be Tuesday.. sab gaye.. bht saare frnds review hi nahi kiye.. miss dem a lot...**

**thanx to..**

**Dareya: thnx to u dear…**

**prabha: thnx for the love and praise..**

**Navya: dear rajvi ka love scene ekdum mast hoga..iam still planning for it..**

**Shree: ua welcome dear.. thnx a lot…interest jaraha coz reviews acche nhi arahe…**

**anujaim123: thnx dear…**

**Guest: thnx dear…**

**dareya789: hmm confession… thnx**

**Ananya: kardiya purvi ne confess….thnx dear..**

** 1: thnx dear. hope u like dis chappy also..**

**Kia Mehra: ye kaisa laga dear…**

**zoomra: Thnx dear… thnx a lot…**

** .5: thnx a lot dear…**

**Daya's girl: I hope u like dareya's mild romance…**

**Anupama Mishra: thnx dear, hope u like dis also…**

** : thnx dear…**


	16. abhirika and rajvi

_**B/N: Sorry frnds Iam late for the update.. but Iam really stressed out. kch likhne ka mann nahi hota,plz isi se kaam chala lena. thoda tym lagega jb tak mae normal na hojaun… really sorry… situps karlu par next update after 10 days… plz do review and take care**_

The story starts frm wer it ended...

Purvi still hugging rajat..

A little later she realizes that she's hugging him..

**Purvi:** sorry sir wo, iam really sorry...

**Rajat: **its ok purvi, par kya hua? Any tension?

**Purvi: **kch nahi sir, koi tnsn nahi hai, bs thoda sa stress hogaya tha..

**Rajat: **ok.. Accha andar aane ko nahi kahogi?

**Purvi: **sorry sir..

**Rajat **gives her flowers n get well soon card wch she accepts happily..

**Rajat: **ab theek ho na?

**Purvi: **ji sir theek hu, bureau bhi jana shuru kardiya..

**Rajat: **par kyun? Kch din aur rest karleti na?

**Purvi: **nahi sir akele bore hojati hu...

**Rajat: **accha nikhil yahin shift hogaya kya?

**Purvi thinks: **inhe kya sunna hai?

**Rajat: **purvi?

**Purvi: **sir wo sath wale apartmnt me hai, abhi soraha hoga, use to sona bht pasand hai...

**Rajat laughs: **sunday ko to sb hi sote hain?

**Purvi: **sir aap bhi?

**Rajat: **case nahi hoga to sojata hu nahi to bsy hi rehna padta hai..

Purvi giggles...

**Rajat:** kyun tum nahi soti kya?

**Purvi: **nooo sir, mujhe sunday ko njy karna accha lagta hai, kahin bahar jaana, koi novel padhna ya phr long drive pe jaana..

**Rajat thinkx: **romantic to bht hai ye.. Arey ye kya sonchraha hu mae?

**Purvi: **sir ap kya sonchrahe hain?

**Rajat: **purvi ek baat sach sach batao..

**Purvi thinks: **margaye ab..

**Purvi: **ji sir..

**Rajat: **dekho purvi mae seedhi seedhi baat krta hu, mujhe pata hai ke wo notes bhejkar tumne mujhe pareshan kiya hai, mere pas proof bhi hai, lekin ye nahi pata ke kyun bheje.. **Litle bit angrily:** koi apne senior ke sath aisa karta hai kya?

Purvi who is afraid of anger and somewat using her nautanki starts crying...

Rajat is baffled..

**Rajat: **arey ab ro kyun rahi ho? Pareshan mujhe kiya aur khud rorahi ho..

**Purvi: **so.. Sorry sir... Wo maine. Maine na soncha ke aap thode strict type ke ho. .. Apko thoda sa.. Thoda sa daya... Sir ki tarah bana du... Soryy sir...

**Rajat smiles thinks:** haan bana to diya hai mujhe ekdum sweet sa, par tum khud kitni sweet ho, haww mere gusse ki wajah se rotlu hogayi.. Smbhaalta hu ise..

**Rajat: **purvi tumne galat kiya na...

Purvi starts crying more loudly..

Rajat doesnt knw how to console crying girls...

**Rajat: **arey arey purvi, plz dnt cry.. Dekho mera wo matlb nahi tha purvi..

**Purvi: **iam sorry...

She tries to go away..

Rajat catches hr wrist and pull towards himself..

Purvi comes crashing towards him..

**Purvi: **sirr ye ap kya kr rahe ho?

**Rajat: **shhhhh! Dekho maine tmhe scold nahi kiya na, mae to bolraha hu k aisa nahi karte hain..

**Purvi: **par sir...

**Rajat: **accha theek hai.. Sorry boldiya na. Ab its ok..

**Purvi remembers somthng: **rajat sir ne bhi to bheje notes.

**Purvi: **sir aap ne bhi to notes rakhe na mere liye...

**Rajat: **wo wo...

**Purvi: **boliye na?

**Rajat: **mae tumse badla lena chahta tha, par mujhse nahi hua...

**Purvi: **kyun nahi hua?

**Rajat: **kyunki tum ek sweet si pari ho aur mae tumse dosti krna chahta hu..

Purvi shocked..

**Purvi: **sir aap..?

**Rajat: **haan purvi, tumne sorry boldiya, mai bhi sorry? Chahe to situps karwa lo?

**Purvi: **nahi sir. Iam sorry..

**Rajat: **accha frnds?

**Purvi happy frm inside: **forever sir...

**Rajat: **abhi frnds forever kaha na to sir kyu?

**Purvi: **par aap to senior ho na, plz thoda tym lagega mujhe...

**Rajat: **accha purvi ji, kya aap apne naye dost ke sath waterpark chalengi?

**Purvi: **par hum akele kaise?...

**Rajat: **itna bhi bharosa nahi karti tum mujhpe?

**Purvi: **par sir nikhil ko accha nhi lagega...

**Rajat: **ok use bhi bula lao...

**Purvi happy.. Really happy.. Hugs rajat tightly and gives a kiss on his cheeks wid out realizing: **thank you soo mch sir mae abhi bulati hu nick ko...

She hops away..

**Rajat dazed thinks: **kya purvi ne sach me kiss kiya?

**Den he says: **haan sach me kiss kiya...

Little later purvi comes wid nikhil..

Purvi takes her things.

Nd all go to waterpark..

There purvi is fully pampered by both her best frnd nd her new frnd...

At tarika's house...

Abhi and tarika snuggled together..

**Abhi: **taarika, ek baat batao..

**Tarika: **haan abhi boliye...

**Abhi: **accha tumhe kya special chahye jb mae propose karu tb?

**Tarika: **abhi ye apka kaam hai na mujhse kya puchrahe hain..

**Abhi: **phr bhi koi idea to do, tumhe to pata hi hai ke mae kitna unromantic hu...

**Tarika: **accha ji, kch to soncha hoga na aapne?

**Abhi: **kch to soncha hai par kya pata apko nahi pasand aayega to?

**Tarika hugs him quickly: **abhi, aap ne jo bhi kiya hoga, wo mere liye bht special hoga...

Both relax together..

After half n hour..

**Abhi: **tarika shaam ko ajana mere ghar,tumhe surprise mil jayega,ab mae chalta hu..

**Tarika: **par abhi itni jaldi, lunch krke jaao na..

**Abhi: **nahi tarika late horaha hu,,

**Tarika: **ok abhi jaisa aap theek smjhein..

Abhi kisses her forehead and cheek n leaves..

**Tarika thinks:** abhi, ap sirf boldo ke ap mujhse shadi krna chahte ho, mere liye wahi kaafi hai..

**Abhi thinks: **tarika tumhare liye aj ka din bohat special hoga...

At shreya's house...

Daya sees shreya sleeping peacefully..

Daya giggles...

Daya kisses shreya on lips..

Shreya senses the lust n love..she wakes up...

**Shreya: **daya aap ye kya kar rahe hain?

**Daya: **apni girlfrnd se pyar kar raha hu...

**Shreya:** aap bhi na..

**Daya: **accha chalo mae jaata hu..

**Shreya: **nahi aap aaj kahin nahi jarahe hain..

**Daya: **kyun?

**Shreya:** bs accha pehle lunch karlein?

**Daya: **accha tum ready hojao humlog lunch bahar karte hain..

**Shreya: **nahi ghar pe wo bahar hum aise relax nahi krskte na..

**Daya: **accha ji, matlb privacy nahi milegi hai na?

Shreya blushes..

**Daya: **accha jaao table ready karo, mae order karta hu..

Daya nd shreya have lunch nd relaxes..

Meanwhile at the waterpark der's a drama created..

Purvi wants to go in the water slides and nikhil doesnt want to send her coz many ppl are der...

**Purvi: **nikhil mujhe water slides me jaana hai..

**Nikhil: **pari dekho zidd mat karo wahan itne log hain, ladke bhi hain, mera mann nahi hai aur mae akele tumhe jaane nahi doonga..

**Purvi: **waterpark me aane ka matlb kya hai nik, mujhe jaana hai bs..

She stamps her feet like a kid..

Rajat comes to her rescue...

**Rajat: **nikhil, mae lejaun purvi ko? Mujhe bhi jaane ka mann hua hai..

**Purvi: **sir aap sach me.. She grabs his arm quickly...

**Rajat: **nikhil tumhe koi problem nahi hai na?

**Nikhil: **nahi sir, aap mujhse zyada care karenge, waise ek importnt baat hai ke ye slide pe jaate hi balnce out karleti hai..

**Rajat: **dnt worry ye upar jayegi mae neeche wait karunga...

Purvi doesnt let him cmplete the statemnt just takes him away..

**Nikhil thinks: **chalo dosti to hui dono ki..age age pyar bhi hojayega...

Here in the pool...

**Purvi: **sir aap bhi chalenge slide pe?

**Rajat: **nahi tum jaao enjoy karo mae yahin hu..

**Purvi: **par chaliye na sir bht maza ayega..

**Rajat:** nahi purvi tum jaao.

Purvi runs..

After 2 mins she is on top of slide..and rajat at d oder end..

Little later purvi comes..

She slides and comes and hugs rajat..

Nd rajat also hug her really tight..

Ppl around dem clap..

**And say:** "wow kitna sweet couple hai na?"

Listening to ppl's hooting they break apart..

Rajvi blush..

**Purvi: **sir aap bore nahi horahe na?Mae aur slides try krna chahti hu...

**Rajat: **nahi my princess, mae bore bilkul nahi horaha hu, aap sare slides try karna..

**Purvi amazed thinks:** princess?

**Purvi: **do u mean it?

**Rajat:** haan bore nahi horaha hu..

**Purvi: **wo princess?

**Rajat:** haan my dear, aap ab chalo, njy karo...

Rajvi enjy a lot...

At acp's house, both salunkhe and acp are discussing somthing...

**Acp: **yaar salunkhe hamare bacche bade hogaye hain na..

**Salunkhe: **bade to bht pehle hogaye the par pyar ka matlab aur zoroorat ab samaj me ayi hai unlog ko..

**Acp: **haan abhijit aur tarika, dekh wo kitne khush rehte hain tu to mana hi kr raha tha shuru se..

**Salunkhe: **unlog ka pyar dekha nahi tha na, ab pata chalraha hai...

**Acp: **haan wo log khush to hum bhi khush.

**Salunkhe: **haan daya shreya bhi pyar krte hain ek doosre se.

**Acp: **jis tarah se wo ek doosre ko dekhte hain,lagta to aisa hi hai..

**Salunkhe: **haan wo log pyar karte hain..

**Acp:** ab to shadi hojani chahye unlog ki..

**Salunkhe: **haan purvi ke feelings dekhe tumne?

**Acp: **wo bhi?

**Salunkhe: **haan wo rajat se pyar karti hai..

**Acp: **acchi bt hai, kumar sahab ka call bhi aya tha shadi ke liye hi bolrahe the...

**Salunkhe:** accha hai na 3 shadiyan ek hi sath karenge.

**Acp: **rajat-purvi, daya-shreya, abhijit-tarika..

**Salunkhe: **haan bht accha rahega..

Both oldies relax...

Here tarika ready to go to abhi's house...

**Tarika thinks: **dekhte hain abhi ne kya plan kiya hai, par wo jo bhi hoga spcl hi hoga...

She rushes off to abhi's house...

At the gate kaka gives her a note.

_**" I love u tarika, tum meri life ki sbse bdi khushi ho, mae tumhe apne ghar me dil me dhadkan me basana chahta hu, kya tumhe qubool hai?.. Aur haan andar ajao, door khula hai.. Mae andar hi hoon"...**_

Tarika blushes...

She comes inside..

All the curtains are drawn, lights are put out..

She comes inside..

Her feet felt something soft..

Rose petals she recognized..

**She called out loud:** abhi, kahan ho aap? Saamne ajao na jaldi se...

Suddenly the lights are on..

And a green n red combo ghunghar falls on tarika, and lots of rose petals..

**Tarika smiles thinking:** bht accha idea hai abhi ka to...

Nd abhi is coming down the stairs..

As he comes down there's a song in the background...

_**mere jeevan saathi mere jeevan saathi - 2**_

_**is kadar pyar tumse karte hai**_

_**ho ho ho**_

_**tumko dulhan banayenge hum**_

_**is kadar hum bhi tumpe marte hai**_

_**hmm ho ho ho**_

_**tumko dulha banayenge hum**_

_**mere jeevan saathi mere jeevan saathi - 2**_

_**apne rangin khayalo main sajaya hai tumhe**_

_**apne palko ke jharokho main bithaya hai tumhe**_

_**humne iss dil mein tumko band karke rakha hai**_

_**sirf tumko hi pasand karke rakha hai**_

_**dhadkanon ki sada bhi sunayee de**_

_**itne najdeek layenge hum**_

_**is kadar hum bhi tumpe marte hai**_

_**tumko dulha banayenge hum**_

_**mere jeevan saathi mere jeevan saathi**_

_**mere jeevan saathi mere jeevan saathi**_

_**chudiya gori kalayi main khanak jaati hai**_

_**ab humhe raat ki tanhai main tadpati hai**_

_**apni betabiyon ka dard sunaye kaise**_

_**haal kaisa hai sanam tumko bataye kaise**_

_**har tamanna ab yahi kehti hia**_

_**na kabhi door jayenge hum**_

_**is kadar pyar tumse karte hai**_

_**ho tumko dulhan banayenge hum**_

_**(mere jeevan saathi mere jeevan saathi) - 4**_

Abhi comes near tarika and gets into the ghunghat..

**And says: ****adhoori zindgi ko pura karne ke liye hum tujhse ijazat chahte hain, hum tumse mohabbat karne ke liye, tumse rafaqt maangte hain, kya dogi tum har gham aur har khushi me mera sath, iss mohabbat ke liye tumse wazahat chahte hain"..**

Tarika sobs coz she sees abhi on his knee and holding up a ring..

She bends nd helps abhi to get up..

She hugs him tightly..

**Nd says:**** mae tumhari jaan banjaun aur tum meri dhadkan, tumhe ijazat hai tum mujhse mohabbat karo, aur mujhe tumne khud hi ijazat di ke mae tumse mohabbat karoon...**

Abhi puts the ring in her ring finger...

Nd kisses her forehead...

Both hugging each other really tightly...

There are claps all around...

Abhirika break apart...

**Abhi:** tumlog?

**Daya nd rajat:** haan humlog..

**Daya: **congrtz mere bhai..

Abhrika blush..

**Abhi: **tumlog kyun aye ho yahan?

**Rajat: **arey jijaji apke specl day aur apke unique proposal style pe humlog apko cheer karne aaye hain, aur aap ne jo bhi kiya wo sb record hochuka hai, aur ye banega apka wedding gft...

Abhi leaves tarika and starts chasing rajat..

All giggling...

**Acp : **abhijit ruko, kyun bhaag rahe ho?

**Abhi: **sir aap bhi?

Acp: haan mae bhi ab chalo tumlog dinner karlo humlog chalte hain aur tum dono ko bohat bohat badhayi ho...

**All shout: **congrtz dr tarika and abhijit sir...

All leave little later

Daya shreya in one car..

**Shreya:** kitne romantic style me propose kiya na sir ne dr. Tarika ko..

**Daya going near to shreya: **matlb mae bhi wahi style me karunga..

**Shreya blushes n pushes him back to his seat: **haww ap kch unique nahi sonchenge?

**Daya: **accha ab ap bhi?

**Shreya: **accha lgta hai jb khaas apke liye kuch kare to..

**Daya: **ok my love sonchenge kch...

Rajvi n nikhil in one car..

Pankaj freddy vineet and sachin in another.

Acp and salunkhe in last car..

**Freddy:** chalo ek jodi to bangayi, bache daya sir or shreya..

**Vineet: **pyat ka izhar to kar hi diya hai, shadi ke liye propose kr hi denge..

**Sachin: **wo bhi record karenge..

**Pankaj:** kitna maza ayega na 2 shadiyan ek sath..

**Freddy: **pankaj mujhe ni lagta k 2 shadiyan hongi, 3 hongi..

**Sachin: **3 shadiyan?

**Pankaj: **arey haan aaplogo ne dekha purvi rajat sir ko kaise dekhti hai..

**Vineet: **haan maine bhi notice kiya hai..

**Sachin: **accha hi hai..

They all go their homes...

Here abhirika..

**Abhi: **to kaisa laga hamara style?

**Tarika: **apka style bht accha tha aur ye ring to bht hi acchi hai..

**Abhi: **hmm, dinner karlein?

**Tarika: **nahi abhi, bhook nahi hai, baatein karte hain..

Abhi keeps his head in tarika's lap

Tarika fingers thru abhi's hair...

**Abhi: **tarika, hamari relation me kbhi misunderstanding nahi ayegi na?

**Tarika: **abhi aap aisa kyun sonchrahe ho? Agar koi misunderstanding aa bhi gayi to wo hamare pyar ke samne jhuk na?

**Abhi: **haan bilkul my love...

They both njy each other's company...

**A/N: hows dis guys? Kaisa laga? Next chap me hoga, rajat ko apne pyar ka ehsas aur hoga dareya ka proposal. Kuch ideas dena ke kaisa ho proposal style? And abhi ka proposal kaisa tha? Shayari kaisi thi frnds? I hav written it, if u ppl like it, i'll include my other poems also... And haan review karna mat bhoolna... Take care, wait fr the nxt chapter, until den, be safe, be healthy, keep calm, njy, sleep well, eat well and do love everybdy around u..**

**Love u all...**

**Thnx to:**

**shilpa: thnx apko accha laga last chapter.. isme bhi review kardena..**

**Kia mehra: ye raha apka update..**

**doly: thnx dearo…**

**Shree: iam taking care, but really stressed out.**

**mano: thnx apko accha laga nd dua krne ke liye thnx par shayd der me qubool hogi dua..**

**Guddi: lo agaya abhirika..**

**anujaim123: thnx dear,,**

**Zoomra: daya sir ko bhi romantic hone ka haq hai..**

**Daya's girl: thnx u loved it..**

**dareya789:thnx di kehne ke liye.. hope u like dis also..**

**Aditi: thnx dear. ek chota sa review kardena wahi kafi hai..**

**adk:thnx..**

**Ananya:Thnx for reading my story..**

**prabha; review ke liye ni likhrahi par bht mann sad hojata hai..**

**dareya rocks; thnx for liking all my stories..**

**NainaCid: thnx for liking rajvi…and others too..**

**Anupama mishra: thnx for loving my story..**

**Katiy: thnx…**

**sorry if I missed anybdy…**


	17. Dareya proposal

_**B/N: hello friends.. sorry Iam realy late wid the update.. but u know mood swings, sadness. but sbko side me rakha and ya iam here now update ko lekar.. ek aur bt dosto accha na lage to bata dena.. and doosri story tuesady ko update hopefully… mann nahi hai na likhne ka.. its nt so good but phir bhi padhlena.. thnx to all who encouraged me.. and who reviewd on my post.. zyada bak bak nahi karte and chalte hain story ki ore… njy frnds**_

The story starts frm wer it ended..

Abhirika together..

**Abhi: **so madam? Kaisa laga surprise?

**Tarika: **abhi ab tk 10 tyms puch chuke hain aap. Aur haan surprise bht accha tha my love...

Abhi lifts his head up and pecks tarika on her lips.

Tarika blushes.

**Tarika: **kya kr rahe hain abhi ap?

**Abhi: **yaar mujhe tumse door raha hi nahi jaata.

**Tarika: **abhi plz apne aap ko control karein, abhi apke 2 bhaiyyon ka propose krna bacha hai.

**Abhi gets up immediately..: **2?

**Tarika: **haan ji bilkul..

**Abhi: **ek to daya hai aur doosre?

**Tarika: **rajat aur purvi..

**Abhi: **kya yaar tarika ji rajat to apka bhai hai na mera saala hua, aur purvi meri behen...

**Tarika: **accha accha theek hai..

**Abhi: **to pyar hogaya?

**Tarika: **nahi, abhi to dosti hui hai, par mera bhai bht khush rehta hai ajkal..

**Abhi: **pyar hai hi aisi cheez...

**Tarika: **hmmmm...

The day pases like dis..

Next day its mnday mrning.. Duo getting ready fr bureau..

**Abhi: **daya uth yaar, chal jaldi se der horahi hai..

**Daya: **abhi sone do, plz..

**Abhi: **kisne kaha tha ke raat tak shreya se chat kro? Haan?

**Daya: **tum bhi to tarika se bt kr rahe the na?

**Abhi: **par mae uthgaya na?

**Daya: **tum to bade ho na responsible ho, mae chota sa baccha..

Abhi comes n sits on daya's bed..

Daya keeps his head in abhi's lap..

**Abhi carrasses his hair: **kya hua daya?

**Daya: **tum khush ho na abhi? Tarika bhi maan gayi..

**Abhi: **haan khush hu lekin bs 50 percent..

**Daya: **wo kyun?

**Abhi: **ab to tumhe bhi shreya ko propose krna hai na, tb hogi meri family cmplete..

**Daya: **haan boss par koi idea to do na, tumne kitne acche se propose kiya tarika ko..

**Abhi:** haan wo to aisi, dil se kr yaar jo bhi karega wo maan jayegi...

**Daya: **ideas do na plz..

**Abhi: **tune diya tha ideas? Jo mae du?

**Daya: **plz na yaar? Khud se kya sonchu?

**Abhi: **jo bhi kar dil se kar,, ab chal uthja jaldi se..

Abhi goes away.

Daya thinks of a plan and smiles happily..

Both go to bureau..

Abhijit frst goes to forensic lab...

**Salunkhe: **aiyye aiyye abhijit sahab.

**Abhi: **kya salunkhe saab ap bhi..

**Salunkhe: **meri beti ko propose krdiya iska matlb ye nahi hai ke din raat forensic lab me hi raho..

**Abhi: **mae to bs good mrning kehne aaya tha..

**Salunkhe: **chalo jao, fone pe kehlena...

**Tarika: **sir aap.

**Salunkhe: **kya hai?

**Tarika: **sir aisa mat kariye...

**Salunkhe: **accha ab tum bhi uska side lene lagi ho?

**Abhi: **tum kya? Hum to ek hi side hain na..?

**Salunkhe: **accha accha theek hai bt krlo mae jaake aata hu bahar..

As soon as salunkhe goes away..

Tarika jumps on abhi and hugs him tightly...

**Abhi: **arey arey ruko to...

**Tarika: **i love u abhi and good mrning...

**Abhi: **aise mrning wish karogi to saara din accha jayega mera..

Tarika realizes her desparation n tries to move away..

abhi has held her tightly now..

**Tarika: **abhi chodiye na kya kr rahe hain?

**Abhi: **kya kr raha hu? Tumne kya kiya?

**Tarika: **wo...

**Abhi: **mujhe nhi pta tha k tum itni romantic ho..

Abhi sets her down n kisses her forehead..

Nd hugs her..

Tarika feels secure..

**Nd thers a cough..;** " uhhu uhh".

**Person:** tum logon ka romance khtm hogaya ho to abhi chalein bureau?

Abhirika blush..

Nd abhi goes away frm der...

Tarika cntinue her work..

Meanwhile wen shreya enters the bureau building..

Watchman gives her a chit..

She opens the chit..

"** if u want to meet me, den solve dis riddle and search fr the next riddle..**

**Riddle: the place wer u frst lost ua car keys and wer abt to fall wen sombdy caught u from ua waist.."**

Shreya smiles pov: ohh daya sir.. Cute enough to make me melt...

She runs to the back door of the bureau building...

She patted herself..

Coz ther was another note.

She quickly took it..

**" give a smile and go on, wer u r going u'll find ua destination"..**

Shreya to herself: ab ye kaisa riddle hai? My destination? Ohh haan shayad mera desk...

She runs n enter the bureau.. And continues towards her desk..

**Abhijit notices dis. Thinks: **ise kya hua..

**Sachin to shreya: **shreya kahan ho aaj wish bhi nahi kiya?

Shreya doesnt answer she's bsy looking for the note..

**Sachin loudly: **shreya!..

**Shreya jerked out:** ji bhai?

**Sachin: **kahan khoyi ho? Jb se bula raha hu..

**Shreya: **wo sorry bhai..

**Sachin: **its ok..

**Shreya: **abhijit sir aur daya sir?

**Sachin: **acp sir ke sath cabin me hain, kch discuss kar rahe hain..

Slowly everyone pours in..

Purvi is litle bit tired and dazed..

Rajat n nikhil fresh as usual..

Vineet teasing shreya.

Pankaj sleepy nd freddy as usual grumbling about somthng..

Abhijit comes out n all wish him..

Shreya goes to her desk..

She finally finds the note wid the rose flower...

**"the note read "its done fr the mrning, u'll find the next note on the place wer u spent ua yestrday wid someone spcl n dis rose is to make u smile throughout the day...".**

She took the rose quickly kissed it n kept in inside the desk..

A case was reported..

All go away der..

But purvi was walking as if she was drugged..

**Nikhil noticed dis.. Nd came near her:** "pari kya hua?"

Seeing nikhil worried rajat came into alert mode..

**Rajat also came near: **kya hua princess?

**Purvi seeing dem both worried: **sorry wo thoda thak gayi thi na kal isliye tired hu..

**Nikhil n rajat: **are u sure?

**Purvi: **haan iam sure chalein ab? Isse pehle ke acp sir se daant sunni pade?

all go and catch the culprit..

Purvi was really tired..her body ached like anythng..

**She thought: **uff kal ki picnic. Kahin fever to aane wala nahi hai..

As shreya was leaving she found a note on her car dashboard..

**Shreya pov:** agla note to ghar pe tha.. Mujhe kya padhti hu note..

**" soncha tha ke agla note chupaun par phr soncha ke direct dedu, to meri jaan i love u soo mch ab agla note dhoondo and mera surprise bhi.."**

She sped off.

Seeing shreya's speed daya giggled...

**Abhi: **kya hua? Has kyun rahe ho?

**Daya: **wo kch nahi..

**Abhi: **bata na yaar..

**Daya: **wo shreya speed kr rahi thi to hasi agayi..

**Abhi thinks: **hmm aj inka proposal, mujhe pata tha waise bhi tarika ke sath maine plan bana liya hai, maza ayega..

**Daya: **chalein ab?

**Abhi: **haan haan chalte hain..

Shreya reached her house..

At d door she found another note...

**" congrts on finding the 2nd last note from now on u'll find clues.." **

She opened the door..

Remember the note on her desk, she went to the recliner..She found a note stuck in the midle.

She pulled it up..

**" ther's a small gft fr u my love wer u keep the things wch u like d most...".**

**She thought: ** mae kya zyada pasand krti hu? Haan chudiyan..

She runs to her wadrobe.

Searched but there was no gft..

**She smacked herself:** haan choclates..

She ran to the fridge..

She opened the freezer..

She found out beuatifully wrapped gft..

She opened it quickly..

It was abox of assorted choclates..

She smiled and started eating dem..

As she took out three choclates..

There was another clue in the box..

She kept the box aside and took out the note..

**"another gft for my love at the place i wud stay in wen iam at ua home.."**

**She thought:** umm bedroom to nahi, coz abhi to shadi... Hmm ohh yaa guest room..

She ran off...

She saw a box on the bed itself..

It was sooo easy...she giggled..

She opened the box quickly..

She saw a beautiful saree..

She took it and put the pallu on her head..

There was another note...

**" wear dis my love, get ready, if u need to find me search the last gft at the place wer u can see both the sunlite and the moon lite"..**

Widout reading shreya closed the guest room freshend up and wore the saree and the bindi..

**She thought:** bangles to hain hi nahi matching wale..

Chalo dekhte hain kch..

**She again read the note.. Thought: **s**unlight moonlight? Garden me? Nahi nahi boring hoga.. Ohh wow.. She jumped.. Yes balcony...**

She ran holding her saree..

She found a box.. Yes ...

The final gft..

She quickly unwrapped it...

Nd wen she opened the beautiful box a cute song started playing...

_**Ishq ki dhooni roz jalaaye  
Uthta dhuaan toh kaise chhupaaye  
Ho akhiyaan kare jee hazoori  
Maange hai teri manzoori  
Kajra siyaahi, din rang jaaye  
Teri kastoori rain jagaaye  
Man mast magan, man mast magan  
Bas tera naam dohraaye  
Man mast magan, man mast magan  
Tera naam dohraaye**_

_**Chaahe bhi toh bhool na paaye**_  
_**Man mast magan, man mast magan**_  
_**Bas tera naam dohraaye**_  
_**Man mast magan, man mast magan**_  
_**Tera naam dohraaye**_

_**Jogiya jog lagake**_  
_**Makhra rog lagaa ke**_  
_**Ishq ki dhooni roz jalaaye**_  
_**Uthta dhuaan toh kaise chhupaaye**_  
_**Man mast magan, man mast magan**_  
_**Bas tera naam dohraaye**_  
_**Man mast magan, man mast magan**_  
_**Bas tera naam dohraaye**_

_**Chaahe bhi toh bhool na paaye**_  
_**Man mast magan, man mast magan**_  
_**Bas tera naam dohraaye**_  
_**Man mast magan, man mast magan**_  
_**Tera naam.. bas tera naam dohraaye**_

_**Odh ke dhaani reet ki chaadar**_  
_**Aaya tere shehar mein Ranjha tera**_  
_**Duniya zamaana, jhoota fasaana**_  
_**Jeene marne ka waada saancha mera**_  
_**Ho.. sheesh-mehal na mujhko suhaaye**_

_**Tujh sang sookhi roti bhaaye**_  
_**Man mast magan, man mast magan**_  
_**Bas tera naam dohraaye**_  
_**Man mast magan, man mast magan**_  
_**Bas tera naam dohraaye**_

_**Chaahe bhi toh bhool na paaye**_  
_**Man mast magan, man mast magan**_  
_**Bas tera naam dohraaye**_  
_**Man mast magan, man mast magan**_  
_**Tera naam.. dohraye..**_

The song was coming frm the bangle box.**.**

**A customised bangle box wid a music playr? Shreya blushed coz there was a red chooda( the bangles set wch usually brides wear on their wedding day) as soon as the song stopped..**

She heard a heavy voice..

**Person: **tumhe apni zindgi ka hissa banalu tum ijazat to do, tumpe har mohabbat ko luta du, tum thodi si chahat to do...

Shreya saw daya sitting on one knee holding a diamond solitaire..

Shreya had tears in her eyes..

**Daya continued: **shreya, iam really lucky to have u in my life.. Plz marry me nd cmplete me...

**Shreya tearily: **yes yes i'll marry u...

Daya hugged her..

He slipped the ring..

Kissed on her forehead and hugged her tightly..

**There wer shouts frm outside. The most obvious ones..**" lo cid me ek aur couple..."..

Dareya broke apart...

**daya: **abhijit! Samne aao..

Abhi came laughing like a kid..

**Abhi: **congrtz mere bhai...

Daya hugged abhi..

Nd tarika came and hugged shreya..

**Tarika: **ab hogayi hamari family cmplete..

Shreya blushed...

Dareya came down..

All wished dem n left..

Dareya alone..

Dareya snuggled on the recliner..

**Daya: **kaisa laga surprise my would be Mrs.?

**Shreya blushed: **haan daya bht accha laga...

**Daya: **hmm accha mera gft kahan hai? Maine itne saare gfts diye na..

Shreya blushed knowing wat was coming around..

**Shreya: **apka gft kal laa doongi...

**Daya: **uhhun kal nahi aj hi chahye..

**Shreya: **mere pas to kch bhi nahi dene ko..

**Daya: **apke paas bht kch hai, par ye baat aur hai ke aap dena nahi chahti...

**Shreya: **mere paas kya hai?

Daya just put his finger on her lips..

Shreya understood..

Nd turned to hug him.. Nd lightly kissed him n tried to move back...

But daya didnt allow her he hugged him really tight and began kissing her wid passion dat continued...

Purvi n nikhil in purvi's apartmnt..

**Nikhil: **pari tujhe kya hua?

**Purvi:** kch nahi nikhil, kal picnic ki wajah se thodi tha hogayi..

Listening dis nikhil goes n brgs coffee fr her.. Wch purvi drinks thankfully...

Then a call interupts dem..

**Nikhil on call: **haan maa..

**Nikhil's mom: **beta tum aaskte ho yahan, kch prblm hogayi hai..

**Nikhil: **kya hua maa sb theek hai?

**Mom: **haan sb theek to hai, par teri bua ki tabiyat thodi khrb hai phuppaji daure pe gaye hain..

**Nikhil: **ok maa abhi nikalta hu..

He keeps the fone..

**Purvi: **kya hua?

**Nikhil: **suna na bua ki health khrb horahi...

**Purvi: **accha accha to tum jaao..

**Nikhil: **dhyan rakhna..

He hugs purvi and goes away..

Purvi gets up wid difficulty n closes the door..

Nikhil while leaving calls rajat..

Rajat on call:

**Rajat: **haan nikhil sb theek to hai?..

Nikhil tells him everythng..

**Rajat: **ok ok dnt worry tum jao..

**Nikhil: **sir kal purvi na aaye to keys meri doormat ke neeche hain uske apartmnt ke aap plz check krlena..

**Rajat: **ok dnt worry...

The night goes on..

Next mrning all report to bureau..Except purvi..

Rajat worried now.

He's seeing the door continously...

Abhijit noticed it..

**Abhi: **rajat kya hua? Koi pareshani hai?

**Rajat: **sir wo purvi...

**Abhi: **kya?

**Rajat: **wo nahi ayi, nikhil maa ke pas gaya hai aur wo bata raha tha ke usko fever hai mae jaun dekhkar aun?

**Abhi: **haan haan jao..

Rajat ran..

He knocked the door.. But door not opened..

He took d key n opened it..

Went inside to see purvi was burning up wid fever...

He instantly brought wet towels n iced water n started keeping it on purvi's forehead..

While doing so his eyes wandered to a red book wch looked like a diary..

Just curious..

He opened the frst page..

He saw purvi's pic..

The statemnt wch was written below dat pic shocked him...

**A/N: Now now now.. wat do u think is written? why is rajat shocked? kay hua hai purvi ko sirf bukhar ya kch aur? janne ke liye wait karein story ke agle update ka.. thnx for reading, plz review bhi kardena.. hugs to all who reviewd previously…and hn dosto.. kaisa laga daya ka proposal style.. aur sb kch? zaroor batana.. thnx a lot to..**

**Khushi Mehta : thnx dear that u liked it, wo maine post kiya tha wo wali story ka.. next update Tuesday ko hoga..**

**Aditya: thnx Aadu..**

**sneha: thnx dear, ua idea was cool but iss baar nahi, next ya rajvi me use karenge, thnx a lot for liking my story..**

**shweta: thnx u liked the story and styles..**

**Aditi: thnx aditi..**

**Navya: navya thnx dear and ya here's ua update..**

**Harman : next me rajvi love confession pakka…**

**zoomra : thnx dear, njy dis one too..**

**meresapnokirani: thnk you dear…**

**Shilpapatte1: thnx a lot dear for encouragemnt..**

**NainaCID: thnx dear, nd haan next full of rajvi fluff, pakka promise..**

**Shree: thnx dear..**

**prabha: its ok dear, no sorry n all..**

**Guest, Inkis: thnx dearos.. love u..**

**dareya789: thnx dear, hope u like dareya proposal too.**

**Cid's fan: thnx for all the love..**

**Sukhmani Kaur: thnx dear**

**Daya's girl: hope u like dareya proposal..**

**Katiyy: thnx dear.**

**ShreeyaBhandari5: thnx dear.. hugs..**

**kashyaprfg: thnx a lot..**

**sundas : thnx for liking poetry..**


	18. Purvi's Confession

_**B/N: sorry guys, really sorry, really sorry, sorry fr the late update, but I was really sad, dnt mind guys, I tried a complete rajvi, hope u enjoy.. plz understand me and my situation… plz enjoy and dnt forget to review… hope u like it, plz any suggestn do pm me, nd wat do u think about OCD( obsesive compulsive disorder) on abhirika plz tell ..**_

Last we hav seen, rajat holding a diary n looking shocked,,

He saw:

There wer two photos, one was his n other was purvi's.

Below the pics a note was written:

**" jaane kb ye do tasveerein ek honge, jaane kb hoga unhe pyar ka ehsas, jaane kb mae banungi purvi sharma se mrs purvi rajat kumar".**

As he read on the diary, he went into the depths of purvi's feelings fr him..

He was shocked, confuzed, all types of emotions running thru his mind...

**Purvi moaning in her sleep: **nikhil , rajat sir ko bolo na ke wo mere pyar ko accept karle.. Plz nik..

**Rajat shocked things: **ye pyar hai ya pagalpan, lekin mae to sirf ise dost maanta hu, kaise smjhaun ise...

Purvi starts gaining consciousness she grabs rajat's hand..

**Nd she tells: **mujhe pata tha aap aoge, nikhil nhi hai par ap to aoge, accha laga...

Thnkyou sir...thank you sooo mch...

Rajat cudnt understand wat to do, his heart was overpowering his mind...

**His heart said:** purvi, ko to tum pasand bhi karte ho na...

**Mind said: **par ye meri dost hai..

**Heart said: **dost pehle hui, ab to pyar bhi hojayega dheere dheere...

**Mind said: **wo bura samjhegi to?

**Heart said: **bura kyun smjhegi, wo to khud tumse pyar karti hai...

**Mind: **still i need tym...

**In all dis mind won.. Rajat decided: **he needs tym fr love...

Rajat slowly removes purvi's hand..wid dis purvi woke up...

**Purvi: confused: **sir aap yahan?

**Rajat: **haan mae, nikhil mom ke pas gaya hai na?

**Purvi: **ohh haan, ohh shit, bureau ko late horahi...

**Rajat: **tum kahin nahi jarahi ho princess, tumhe bukhar hai,

**Purvi: **par sir...

**Rajat: **par war kch nahi, aaj tum rest karogi bs, aur mae yahin hu aram se sojaao...

Purvi relaxes, she feels weak, rajat sees dis,

**Rajat: **abhi aya purvi mae...

**Purvi grabs his hand: **sir aap plz mat jaiyye, fever me akele rehne se darr lagta hai, kahin meri jaan na nikal...

She cudnt cmplete her sentence coz rajat has placed his finger on her lips...

**Rajat: **shhh!. Aisi baatein nahi bolte, ek fever hi to hai, theek hojayega, mae kahin nhi tmhare liye kch snacks laraha tha kitchen se...

**Purvi: **mujhe bhook nhi, bs aap yahan baithe rehna...

She sleeps again, holding his hand, afraid to be alone...

Rajat just pats her head slowly..

Wen he's sure that purvi has slept, he tries to move, murvi grabs his hand further n keeps her head on rajat's lap..

Now rajat in a very awkward sittuation...

He quickly manages to msg abhijit that he's at purvi's house...

N slowly he too drifted off to sleep...

It was near to noon, wen purvi got up...

She saw herself on rajat n rajat also sleeping...

She tried to wakeup widout distrbing him, but he got up,

**Rajat: **arey uthgayin purvi tum? Chalo mae kch khaane ko le aata hu...

**Purvi: **mae laati hu sir..

**Rajat: **no chupchap yahan baitho..

He goes n brings cornflakes...

**Purvi: **mujhe nhi chahye cornflakes..

**Rajat: **purvi, princess dekho fever hai na, kam karna hai ya nhi? Phr weakness kaise kum hogi bhala?

**Purvi undesrtnds: **par ye milk ki smell mujhe acchi nhi lagti, ap choclate flavour daal do na plz.

**Rajat: **ab wo kahan milega?

**Purvi: **mere kitchen me slab par hi hoga...

Rajat goes n bring again...

Purvi eats cornflakes..

Rajat gives her medicines, she quickly takes dem..

**Rajat thinks: **itni jldi maan gayi, shayad darr gayi hogi ke kahin mae daant na du..Bacchi hai ye to...

Purvi looks at rajat as if asking him to sit down..

Rajat sits..

**Purvi: **sir hum baat karein?

**Rajat: **kya baat karein? Tum rest karo na..

**Purvi: **mae thak gayi hu rest karte karte..

Rajat in the spur of the moment decides to discuss wat he read in the diary... But indirectly...

**Rajat: **umm purvi, mujhe tumse kch puchna tha, if u dnt mind...

**Purvi: **puchiye sir..

**Rajat: **tmhe kis type ka ladka chahye?

**Purvi shocked: **par sir achanak ye bt?

**Rajat: **aise hi puchraha hu..

**Purvi: **umm mujhe ek dum strict lagne wala, tall n dark person...

**Rajat thinks: **ye to saare mere qualities hain...

Purvi again dozes off due to the medicines...

**Rajat thinks: **kaise puchu isse wo sb? Aur us din iska mere liye pareshan hona, kya ye pyar hai? Haan shayad pyaar hi, par mujhe kaise realize hoga, mae ye nazuk si pari ka dil tod nahi sakta na..

**Again purvi mumbles in sleep: **nikhil, thnx yaar tune rajat sir ko bheja, mae ye nahi jaanti ke unke dil me kya hai, par mae to unse mhbt karti hu na...

Rajat decides a thing...

He goes away n makes a call..

**Person: **haan rajat sir boliye...

**Rajat: **nikhil mujhe tumse ek bht zaroori baat discuss krni hai...

**Nikhil: **ji sir boliye..

**Rajat: **aur mae bilkul sach sunna chahta hu..

**Nikhil thinks: **kya puchna chahte hain sir, kahin pari ke baare me kch...

**Rajat: **nikhil?

**Nikhil: **ji sir boliye...

**Rajat: **nikhil, purvi ko bukhar hai, mae aya tha aaj, aur maine ek chz dekhi jo mujhe shock kar gayi..

**Nikhil thinkx: **shitt, pari ki diary...

**Rajat: **kya hua nikhil?

**Nikhil: **ji sir puchiye?

**Rajat: **nikhil usme purvi ki feelings sb kch likha hai, kya hai wo sb? Aur kyun? Kabse? Aisa kya hua tha, kya maine koi galat signal diya tha?

**Nikhil: **sir plz apki koi galti nhi hai, pari pata nhi kbse apko chahti hai, wo apko khush dekhna chahti hai...

**Rajat: **par kyun?

**Nikhil: **iss kyun ka jawab to mujhe bhi nhi mila sir, bht pucha lekin bs ek jawab milta hai " pyar kiya nahi jaata, hojata hai".

**Rajat: **par kbse nikhil?

**Nikhil: **sir jbse aap ayein hai shayad tb se...Rajat: lekin purvi to late report ki thi na?

**Nikhil: **sir wo bangalore cid me thi, wahan bhi to paper aata hai, yahan ki news n all, wo fone par bhi kayi br puchti thi..

**Rajat: **lekin 1st day to usne mujhe recognize nhi kiya tha na?

**Nikhil: **wo to bs aise hi, uski adat hai badmashi ki...

**Rajat: **accha..

**Nikhil: **sir ek baat kahun apse?

**Rajat: **haan kaho nikhil...

**Nikhil: **sir plz aap, purvi ko reject nahi krna, warna wo toot jayegi, apko shayad abhi andaza nhi hai uske pagalpan ka, lekin wo iss had tak pagal hai ke apko kharoch bhi aati hai to wo rone lagti hai..

**Rajat: **iska kch kch andaza hai mujhe, wo sapna, mujhe pata hai...

**Nikhil: **ji sir...

**Rajat: **phr dnt wry nikhil, princess ab meri princess hamesha rahegi lekin mujhe kch waqt chahye..

**Nikhil: **jaisa aap theek samjhein sir...

**Rajat: **ok dnt worry, your pari is in safe hands...

**Nikhil: **ji sir...

**Rajat keeps the fone, n smiles thinking: **princess, waah yaar, chupke chupke khud to mujhse pyar kar hi liya, lekin mujhse pyar karwa bhi liya..Lekin kch samay baad, abhi to tumhe thoda sa satana hai, phir manana bhi hai, my dear... Lekin mujhe yakin kaise hoga ke ye pyar hi hai, tarika se puchta hu, use to khoob pata hoga iss sb ke baare me...

Later purvi wakes up, wen she doesnt see rajat around her.. She is shocked, worried...

**Purvi: **sir aap kahan hai?ap kyun chale gaye? Aap to mera sath dene aaye the na? Phr kya hua..

Rajat comes in...

Purvi comes nd hugs rajat tightly...

**Rajat: **princess kya hua?

**Purvi: **sir...

She starts crying..

**Rajat worried: **kya hua dear?

**Purvi: **sir apse ye baat kehni to bht baad me thi...

**Rajat: **kya baat hai purvi?

**Purvi: **sir aap plz mind mat karna, lekin mujhse gussa bhi mat hona, ap chahe tym lelo, lekin mujhse naraz mat hona, ya aap mujhe accept krna ni chahte to phr bhi its ok, coz sacrifice ka matlab hi to pyar hai...

**Rajat: **purvi kya kehrahi ho?

**Purvi: **sir ye sb to ek ladka ek ladki se kehta hai lekin aaj, mae apse ye kehna chahti hu, ke mae purvi sharma ap rajat kumar se beintehaa mohabbat karti hu jo ab ek ishq aur junoon sa bangaya hai, har muskurahat ki wajah aur har saans ki wajah banagaya hai...

**rajat stops breathing fr a moment thinks: **itna haseen izhaar to maine na dekha hai na suna hai...

**Purvi continues: **sir mujhe pata hai aap mujhe sirf apna dost maante hain, iam nt forcing u, lekin kbhi bhi lage ke apke dil me thodi si jagah khali ho aur uss jagah ke layaq mae hu to mujhe bata dena, mae marte dum tak apka intezar karungi...

She moves away frm rajat...

**Rajat holds her wrist n pull her back to himself: **princess, mae nahi jaanta ke pyar kya hai, junoon kya hai, par itna jaanta hu ke tum bht spcl ho mere liye, tumhe muskurata dekhna chahta hu, i like u but i can't tell u if i love u or not, but ek vaada karta hu tumse, jis din mujhe ye ehsaas hoga ke pyar kya hai, us din tum purvi sharma se mrs purvi rajat kumar banjaogi, aur mujhe lagta hai ke wo din ab door nahi hai...

Purvi just hugs him...

Rajat also hugs her back...

**Purvi: **thank you sir...

**Rajat: **no thnx n sorry princess, accha ab rest kro mae ghar jaatu hu nikhil araha hai usne mujhe bataya...

**Purvi: **nik ko wahan maa ke paas rukna chahye tha na?

**Rajat: **nhi yahan tum chutti pe ho kal bhi, acp sir ne order diya hai, use to aana hoga na...

**Purvi: **ok sir..

Rajat bids bye n go away...

Purvi jst hugs her teddy bear n smiles n blushes remembering rajat's words...

**Purvi thinks: **mrs purvi rajat kumar, kitna accha lagta hai na? She cuddles the bear more...

Sometime later nikhil comes...

**Purvi comes and hugs him: **nik iam so so so happy, tujhe pata hai kya hua aaj?

**Nikhil: **kya hua pari..?

Purvi tells him the whole story...

Nikhil feels happy fr his bst frnd...

**Thinks: **isne mujhe to uss nazar se dekha nahi, maine bhi ise apni bst frnd hi maana, wo pagal raj na dimag khrb kiya tha mera, ke mae bhi use chahta hu, par isi bt ka fayada utha sakte hain, rajat sir ko confess krwane ke liye...

**Purvi: **kya sonchrahe ho nik?

**Nikhil: **yehi k tujhse treat kaisi lu?

**Purvi: **treat?

**Nikhil: **no chalaki pari, dekh tera itna bada dream pura hua hai, treat to banta hi hai...

**Purvi: **ok jahan mann kare lelena...

A few days pass like dis, rajat's concern, love and care for purvi grew each day, nd purvi's love for rajat became stronger..

A day before that incident happend..

In the cafeteria...

**Purvi was bsy in her thoughts: **thinking, rajat sir kb confess karenge, daya sir aur shreya, tarika aur abhijit sir kitne cute lagte hain na? Par rajat sir bhi kum pyar nhi dikhate na?

Shreya nd daya came in holding hands, teasing each other...

**Daya: **shreya bht shaitan hogayi ho tum...

**Shreya: **ab maine kya kiya?

**Daya: **maine bola tha ke mujhe paneer tikka khana hai aur tumne kya banaya kal?

**Shreya:** kya banaya?

**Daya: **accha bht khrb ho, palak paneer bana diya...

**Shreya: **arey wo to bs...

**Daya: **ek br shadi hojaye to tumhe na punishment milegi agar tum meri ek bhi bt ni maanogi to...

**Shreya: **kaise punishment.?

**Daya: **demo du kya? He bent down to kiss her..

**Shreya pushed him away: **hum bureau ke cafeteria me hain, aur haan apki har punishmnt manzoor hai, she said shyly...

Purvi looked at dem..

Meanwhile shreya who noticed dis..

**Shreya: **purvi, kya snch rahi ho?

**Purvi: **aan haan kch nhi shreya, nthng bs aise hi..

**Shreya: **ajkal dekhrahi hu bht khush rehne lagi ho?

**Purvi: **khush rehna ni chahye kya?

**Shreya: **arey ni my dear, aisa kch ni hai...

**Purvi: **hmm bs accha lagta hai khush rehna...

**Shreya: **good girl, chalo khaa lo ab...

**Purvi: **nahi abhi bhook nahi hai...

Just den nikhil n rajat enter together...

Seeing purvi nt eating, nikhil comes n sit near purvi, dareya smile at his concern...

Rajat also come n sit in front of dem.

Daya signals shreya..

Shreya just blinks her eyes, wch means she too agrees wid wat daya is thinking...

**Rajat: **princess kya hua? Any problem?

**Nikhil: **haan pari batao na..

**Purvi: **arey mujhe kch nhi hua hai, ap dono na khamakha ki fikr karte hain..

**Rajat: **khamakha ki fikr nhi karte, ek to bukhar se uthi ho uske bd ye khana na khana, kya hai? Hmm?

**Nikhil: **pari tujhe na samaj nhi aata meals skip nahi karte..

**Purvi afraid of their lecture.: **ok baba khaa leti hu, par khaun kya?

**Rajat n nikhil: **pao bhaji khaa lo..

**Purvi: **ok le aao phr...

**Nikhil: **accha pari ab ye bhi hum karein?

**Purvi: **dost kaha hai itna to karna padega hi na...

**Rajat: **ok hum laate hain...

**Purvi: **3 plate lana, sb wahi khayenge...

Dareya smile seeing purvi's love fr dem...

All eat lunch den head back towards the bureau..

Until 4pm der was no case reported...

All decided to go home..

But at that moment a case got reported...

All headed towards the crime scene...

Team was divided into two...

Purvi, daya, abhijit, pankaj, shreya..

Acp, sachin, rajat, nikhil, vineet...

Though both nikhil n rajat were worried abt purvi both cudnt voice their thoughts...

An hour later...

Daya frantically tried calling purvi, but cudnt reach her..

He told abhijit, who was really worried for his baby sister...

Few minutes later, the fone that answered all his restlessness was recieved on rajat's fone...

**Rajat: **hello ji sir?

**Daya: **rajat, purvi tumlogo ke sath hai?

**Rajat: **nahi to sir, sir kya hua hai?

**Daya: **30 mins se mil nhi rahi hai aur ab to fone bhi switched off hai...

**Rajat: **sir?

N he felt the ground collapsing under his feet n lost cntrol n sat down..

N nikhil came running to see wat was wrong...

**A/N: So wat has happened to purvi? is she all right? is she fine? will rajat be able to find purvi? wat will happen? janne ke liye plz wait karein next update ka.. till den, take care, love u all, hugs…**

**thnx to reviewd in previous update….**

**thnx to:**

**Sukhmani Kaur: Thnx dear, thnx fr the review, nd sorry dear, plz nhi kar paaye update, kaisa laga ye batana, hope aapki health ab theek ho. I'll surely pray fr u…**

**ShilpaPatte1:Thnx apko pasand aaya dareya proposal… njy rajvi also…**

**abhirikafan :Milgaya update? plz njy n do review…**

**Aditya : abhrika in next update… pakka I promise….**

**Sneha: next dareya story me I'll use ua idea….**

**Shree : haan dear, purvi ne khud confess kiya ab, but rajat karega next ya usse next update me…**

**Shweta : suspense hi to maza deta hai na dear.. njy it….**

**Dareya reunited: sorry dear. isme dareya nhi tha, rajvi solve hone ke bd dareya daalenge, till den njy…**

**zoomra : han ayenge dear rajvi bhi, thnx fr review…**

**sundas:thnx .. njy dis one too**

**NainaCID: oohhh wow naina? awesum trosum guess….. love u…**

**Navya: sorry cudnt tell u but ye pehle se soncha tha… hehehh hope u like it…**

**dareya789: thnx alottttttttttttttttttttttt dear…..**

**adk: apke rajvi spcl chappy njy…**

**Arjun : thnx arjun..**

**Khushi Mehta: thnx fr good wishes and review. hope u njy dis chappy also… **

**Katiyy: thnx dearo, love ua storeis very mch… n love u tooo.**

**Anupama Mishra: thnx fr review anu dear, plz ff mat chodana…**

**Daya's Girl: hope u njy dareya nd rajvi tooo.. thnx**


	19. Rajat's Confession

**B/N: really sorry guys Iam late, distrbed, sorry, pata ni kb normal honge,plz pray karein, and plz try to understnd… here's ua next update hope u all like it… kaisa laga share ua views, miss u all n love u.. njy dis chappy… and be happy take care all of u..**

Last we saw rajat falling down...

**Nikhil came running: **sir kya hua?

Rajat still not in senses...

Acp sir also comes near him...

**Acp: **rajat kya hua hai, n he shook him violently.

**Rajat:** an haan sir, wo purvi...

**Nikhil super worried: **sir kya hua purvi ko bataiyye na?

Acp seeing his two officers helpless takes charge of the situation...

**Acp in a loud tone: **utho tum dono kya purvi purvi laga rakha hai, wo cid officer hai, khud ko sambhaal sakti hai, chalo duty pr ho, emotions ki jagah nahi hoti...

Nikhil gets up..

But rajat still in thoughts...

**Acp again: **nikhil, rajat ko uthao, dekho kya hua hai purvi ka fone track karo...

Rajat gets up slowly...

**Nikhil: **sir sambhaliye apne aap ko, plz? Pari ko kch nahi hoga, hum dhoondenge use..

Nikhil was amazed seeing rajat like dis, coz dis was the way purvi used to react weneva rajat went missing or even if ther was a small problem..

**Nikhil thought: **made for each other...

**Rajat: **nikhil, track karo purvi ka fone...

**Nikhil: **ji sir...

**Nikhil: **sir, ye purvi ka fone to outskirts ki taraf bata raha hai,...

Just den acp sir's fone rings...

A private number?**acp thinks...**

He recvies the call on loudspeakr...

**Person: **dekhliya na, case shuru karte hi tumhari ek officer kidnap hogayi hai...

**Acp: **aee kaun hai tu? Aur tune purvi ke sath kya kiya hai?

**Person: **agar tune case chod diya to teri officer bach jayegi, agar nahi to ye gayi upar...

**Rajat interfere: **aye sun, purvi ko kharoch bhi aayi to mae tujhe maar daloonga...

**Person: **dekh raha hai acp kaise pyar araha hai tere officers ko...

**Acp: **aye kaun hai tu? Naam to bata...

**Person: **naam lekar kya karega.. Ruk apni officer se bt kar...

**Purvi in muffled tone: **sir, case mat chodiyega sir, chahe kch hojaye..

**Acp: **purvi, tuhe kch ni hoga beta...

**Person: **case chod de, kch ni hoga ise...

N call is cut...

**Rajat is thinking: **ye awaz to jaani pehchani lag rahi hai, kya karu, yaad nahi araha...

**Nikhil to acp: **sir ab kya karein?

**Acp: **nikhil case to chod nhi sakte hain, kch aur snchna padega..

**Rajat angry: **matlb purvi ko kch hojaye tb bhi aap investigatn chalu rakhenge?

**Acp: **rajat mat bhoolo ke yahan ka acp mae hu, mae decide karunga..Chalo bureau ab...

Rajat really angry...

He moves off n sit on the driving speed..

Nd wid a speed that sends all things flying he speeded towards bureau...

All arrived...

Abhijit worried fr his baby sister...

Goes to forensic lab,

Salunkhe sir sensing abhijit's tnsn moves out just to give dem some needed privacy..

As soon as dr salunkhe goes away..

Tarika comes n hugs abhi...

**Abhi: **tarika, purvi mil to jayegi na?

**Tarika patting his back: **abhi, haan miljayegi dnt worry, wo bahadur bacchi hai, kch tnsn mat lo...

**Abhi:** mujhe darr lagraha hai tarika..

Tarika takes his face in her palms n kisses on his forehead..

**Tarika: **abhi.. Sb theek hoga my love, aap ne kch khaya subah se? Chalo khao kch..

**Abhi: **nahi tarika, khaya tha, mae ab bureau jaunga...

**Tarika: **ok abhi, jaiyye, n take care, dnt worry purvi miljayegi...

As abhi was leaving rajat entered the lab...

He came near tarika n hugged her..

**Rajat: **gudia, purvi khogayi hai kahin, kaise dhoondu mae use?

**Tarika: **bhai , kya hua hai, ye sb to cid officer ki life me hota hi hai, ap itna tnsn kyun lerahe ho?

**Rajat: **mae tnsn leraha hu, coz i love her dammit...

**Tarika shocked: **bhai?

**Rajat: **haan tarika, i love her, pagalo ki tarah pyar krta hu mae use...

**Tarika: **mujhe doubt ho hi raha tha bhai, ap pareshan mat ho, wo miljayegi...

**Salunkhe enters: **meri ek aur beti ko chura lenge acp ke murkh bete...

**Tarika giggles: **sir itni shuddhh hindi?

**Salunkhe: **mazak kar raha hu, waise purvi lucky hai ke tum pyar karte ho usse..

Rajat blushes..

**Abhi also enters: **rajat chalo acp sir bula rahe hain, kuch plan krna hai..

Rajat goes...

In bureau...

**Acp: **hum tourist bankar jayenge, wear disguise sb ek sath mat raho wo log ko shak hojayega..

**Abhi: **par sir, hw is it possible...

**Daya: **hum bluetooth connected raheinge, waise bhi its nt dat difficult...

**Shreya: **ji sir,purvi ko wapas laane ke liye kch bhi karenge..

**Sachin: **sir maine toll nake pe infrm krdiya hai aur purvi ki foto bhi bhejdi hai...

**Acp: **good sachin...

Freddy enters wid a lot of things..

**Abhi: **freddy ye sb kya hai?

**Acp: **maine bheja tha freddy ko.

**Daya: **par kyun sir?

**Freddy: **sir isme sbke disguise ka samaan hai, aplog ready hojaiyye...

All of dem get ready, take necessary things and move towards crime scene frm the back door...

Acp sir keeps his fone in the bureau, in case the kidnapper tracks it...

Nd vineet has set up a call frwd mechanism, it will look to the kidnapper that acp sir is in the bureau itself...

All in the crime scenes..

Suddenly nikhil spots purvi's bracelet wch he had given her...

He calls acp.

**Acp: **haan nikhil?

**Nikhil: **sir purvi ka bracelet mila hai...

**Acp: **iska matlb humlog correct directn me jarahe hain,

**Abhi on conference: **sir jo saboot mile hain unhe forensic lab bheja hai, salunkhe saab kch bolskte hain..

**Acp: **accha kiya, ab dekho sawdhani se kaam karo, pehle purvi miljaye... Uske bd investigatn puri karte hain...

Meanwhile in a cottage a girl opens her eyes...

**Girl: **ahhh rajat sir, dekhiye na apki princess ko...

Here rajat feels a tug in his heart...

**Rajat: **aisa kyun lagraha hai ke princess yahi hai...

He calls abhijit..

**Abhi: **haan rajat?

**Rajat: **sir i feel purvi yahin kahin hai..

**Abhi: **chalo rajat dhoondte hain...

Rajat n abhi moves towards a chawl..

**Rajat: **sir kahan dhoondu mae purvi ko?

**Abhi: **dekho rajat aise to aye ni honge wo log. Chupke se aye honge na..

Chalo yahan ke head se bt karte.

Rajat n abhi spoke to the head, they found an abandoned room..

N their guess was right..

There were guards near to that room,

Rajat n abhi slowly, pulled each guard n hit dem...

Wen they went inside,

They say purvi in unconcious condition, and tied to a chair...

Rajat quickly opens the ropes, n at dat very precise moment, purvi opened her eyes...

Purvi jumped on to rajat quickly.

**Rajat hugged her tightly: **princess u alrite?

**Purvi: **rajat sir, mae theek nhi thi, inhone maara, mujhe drug ki injectn...

N she becane unconcious..

Rajat carried her like a bride n ran towards a taxi...

**Abhi: **tum ise hospital lejao, mae acp sir ke paas jaata hu...

**Rajat: **ok sir...

In the taxi..

**Rajat kept on hugging purvi: **princess tumhe kch nhai hoga..

**Seeing him worried taxi driver: **sir apki mrs ko kch nahi hoga humlog hospital pahunchte honge..

Listening to the wrd mrs. Rajat grinned..

After reaching the hospital, dctr gave her antidote. N attached a drip wch wud help her flush out the drugs in her system..

Nd rajat held her hand..

Sometime later as purvi opened her eyes...

And saw tears streaming frm his eyes..

Purvi instantly sat up..

**Purvi: **sir aap kyun rorahe ho?

**Rajat: **princess? Are u alrite?

**Purvi: **sir mae theek hu ab...

**Rajat: **princess, mujhe tumhe ek bt bolna hai..

**Purvi: **haan sir boliye na? Kya baat hai...

Then dctr enters..

**Doctr:** hello purvi hw are u?

**Purvi: **ji doctr iam fyn...

Dctr removes the drip...

**Dctr: **mr rajat, aap ye medicines inhe dedijiye aur ab aap inhe ghar lejaskte hain...

**Purvi: **sach me..

**Dctr: **i dnt think there will be any pblm...

Purvi happy..

Rajat smiles at her...

Later...

Rajat takes purvi to home..

Makes her sit on the recliner..

Nd starts to go out..

Purvi, holds his wrist..

**Purvi: **sir mat jaiyye na..

**Rajat: **princess relax, 5 mins me aya mae...

**Purvi: **aap kch bolrahe the na, hospital me...

**Rajat: **shaam ko bataunga..Abhi rest kro..

**Purvi: **ok...

Rajat goes out, brings a few things, takes some permissions...

Nd again to purvi's house...

Here acp, duo n all catch the criminal n put him behind the bars...

All come to purvi's house...

Nikhil opens the door wid his key...

Nd the scene wch all saw was enough t bring tears to their eyes...

**Rajat to purvi: **purvi, tumse maine wada kiya tha ke jis din mujhe ehsas hoga ke mujhe tumse mohabbat hai, us din tum purvi sharma se mrs purvi rajat kumar banjaogi, aaj mae iqrar karta hu ke mujhe tumse mohabbat hai, mohabbat nahi, ishq kaho, pagalpan, junoon, purvi, aj ek din me ehsas hogaya tum mere liye kya ho, tumhari deewangi ab samajh me ayi, kya meri zindagi me aake use mukammal kardogi,..

Rajat looked up to purvi, holding a vermilion box...

**Purvi: **haan rajat sir, apki zindgi banna meri khushkismati hai, mujhe apna bana lijiye...

She makes him get up n hugs him...

**Purvi: **bhar dijiye meri maang, aur mrs purvi rajat kumar bana dijiye...

**Salunkhe enters: **aye ruko yaar, maine aur acp ne decide kiya ke 3 shadiyan ek sath hongi to waisa hi sahi...

**Tarika: **bhai aur purvi ye lijiye rings, engagemnt krdete hain aj...

Rajvi blush...

They exchnge rings...

All enjy n leave towards home...

Nikhil n rajat stay behind...

Rajat realises he needs to leave besties alone fr a while...

**Rajat: **nikhil tum yahin raho mae aata hu...

**Nikhil: **sir ap kahan jarahe...

**Rajat: **baba ko laata hu unki hone wali bahu se milane, wapas tum lejaa kar chod aana...

**Purvi: **arey baba ko larahe aap, mujhe chnge krna hoga, traditional, phr dinner...

**Rajat: **shadi hone ke bd baba ki sewa krlena, aur haan chnge krlena, bs maine dress layi hai tumhare room me hain...

Purvi smiles...

Rajat goes away...

After rajat goes..

**Nikhil: **cngrtz pari...

Nikhil hugs purvi...

**Purvi: **nik thnx a lot..Thank you mujhe support krne ke liye..

**Nikhil: **iam ua bestfrnd pari, itna to mera farz hai...

**Purvi: **iam so happy nik...

**Nikhil: **and iam happy fr u my fairy...

**Purvi: **ab to mere bestie ke liye bhi life partner dhoondna hai na..

**Nikhil: **itna jaldi nhi pari...

**Purvi: **mae kch nhi sunrahi hu samjhe na...

**Nikhil: **ok baba jaisa tujhe theek lage...

**Purvi: **dats like my bestie... She kisses on his forehead..

**Nikhil: **pari ready hojaa...

**Purvi: **nik ek bt bolu?

**Nikhil: **haan bol na..

**Purvi: **mujhe bhook lagi hai...

**Nikhil smiles: **tu ready hojaa mae sandwich aur cornflakes laata hu...

**Purvi: **thnx nik...

Purvi goes in.. She finds a blue n white half saree, wch she drapes n finds bangles, earing maang tika, n gets ready, but wen she tries to tie her blouse dor, she's unable to do it...

She tries 3 tyms, she gets frustrated n hid her face in palms...

Two hands creep up her back, she shivered as she realized who's hand wer they...

**Purvi whispered.: **rajat sir...

Rajat ties the door, bends down n kisses on her neck...

Purvi just turns shyly and hid herself in his arms...

**Rajat smiles.: **hogayi ready, chalo nikhil ne cornflakes laaye hain...

**Purvi: **baba agaye?

**Rajat: **haan agaye, accha sar pe ghoonghat nikalo aur chalo...

In the hall...

Purvi comes n touches rajat's father's feet...

**Baba blesses her: **saubhagyawati bhava...

Purvi blushes...

**Baba: **bht sunder hai meri bahu to...

**Rajat: **akhir kiski pasand hai?

**Baba: **haan bhai, tumhari hi pasand hai...

**Purvi: **baba aap baithiye mae khane ko kch laati hu...

**Baba: **nahi beta tum baitho, ye dono nalayak hain na nikhil aur rajat, layenge waise bhi rajat ne bataya tumhare baare me, ab kaisi ho beta...

**Purvi: **theek hu baba..

Nikhil n rajat brings snacks...

They all njy..

Rajat was teasing purvi wid his fingrs n eyes..

Purvi was dying coz of shyness..

While going baba took out a box frm his hand...

He opened the box...

**Baba: **beta ye rajat ki maa ke hain, jb mae ye laya tha, uss din unhone kaha ke ye kangan mae rajat ki patni ko doongi, wo to nahi rahi, par uski khwahish puri karna hai..

**To rajat: **beta ye kangan purvi ko pehna do...

Rajat makes purvi wear the kangan...

Little later baba leaves wid nikhil...

**Purvi: **mae coffee laati hu...

Rajat holds her wrist n pulls her towards himself...

**Purvi: **ye aap kya kar rahe hain...

**Rajat: **mrs purvi rajat kumar, humne propose kiya, aapne retrn gft bhi nhi diya...

Purvi turns scarlet red...

**Purvi: **apko kya gft chahye...

**Rajat: **ab hum mangetar hain, ek kiss to banta hi hai na...

Purvi kisses his forehead, rajat smiles...

Den rajat shows his left cheek, purvi kisses there, den right cheek, den nose, den chin...

Rajat shows his lips, but purvi hides heself in his chest...

Rajat pulls her back n again says, purvi my gft..

Purvi kisses lightly on his lips, and wen she is about to break away...

Rajat locks his lips wid hers n passionately begans kissing her...

Purvi responds...

Later..

Rajat kisses her forehead, eyes, cheeks, nose, chin... Neck...

Purvi is shivering...

He quickly remover her pallu...

**Purvi: **ap kya kr rahe hain...

**Rajat: **tumse pyaar...

Rajat turns her around, n kisses on her neck...

N carries her like a bride..

Nd lays her on the bed...

Nd lies dwn beside her...

Purvi turns nd hugs him...

**Rajat: **purvi, kch maangunga to mujhe dogi?

**Purvi: **hmmm.

**Rajat: **plz give uaself to me...

**Purvi blushes..: **apki marzi rajat...

**Rajat smiles at her: **aur tumhari marzi princess?

**Purvi: **apki marzi meri marzi...

**Rajat hugs her tightly: **nahi meri jaan, abhi us sbke liye waqt hai, aisa kch nhi hoga jo tumhe na ho pasand...

**Purvi smiles: **i love u rajat sir...

**Rajat: **sir? Ab to hum hone wale husbnd ko sir bologi...?

**Purvi: **kya bolu phr?

**Rajat: **mujhe mere naam se bolao...

**Purvi: **nhi hoga.

**Rajat: **plz princess?

**Purvi: **ok, i'll try.. R.. Rajat...

Rajat hugged n kissed purvi on forehead...

**Rajat: **thnx meri jaan...

Rajat hugged purvi, n pulled her blanket on them both lovers relaxed in each other's arms savouring the moment of love

**A/N: hows dis guys..? Iam sorry iam late, but i hope u all enjoyed rajat's proposal, it was a little different.. But i hope all of u enjoyed...**

**Thnx n hugs to all of u...who reviewd and encouraged me, ab sb bataeyein ke shadi kaise ho aur kaha ho,plz ideas dena… I want to write wat u want…. pplz do to review…**

**thnx to all of u:**

**ShilpaPatte1: shilpa dear, agaya apka update, kaisa laga batana..**

**Guest: here's ua update..**

**Harman: ab rajat ne bhi confess kardiya, kaisa laga batana?**

**Shweta: thnx for liking the suspense n ye kaisa tha batana, is baar koi suspense nahi hi..**

**adk: thnx adk..**

**Myself-MyFirstCrush : sb theek hai yaar…**

**Ananya Gautam: thnx dear, thnx to u also fr writing…**

**sneha: nt a problem dear, agle dareya fic me hoga apka idea, pakka…**

**prabha: thnx dear..**

**Aditya: adu, thnx fr review, but iam doubtful abt OCD on abhirika, I'll strt afta dis ends…**

**Khushi Mehta: thnx dear, njy dis one too..**

**Sukhmani Kaur: sort hogi dear, sb pray krna, duaen hi kaam aati hain..**

**Shree: hmm kaisa laga batana, njy..**

** : aap hi batao kya likhu, abhirika par…**

**dareya789: dareya next se nxt chap me…**

**katiiy:thnx dear, love u…**

**Anupama Mishra: Haan dear plz ff mat chodna..**

**zoomra: rajat ji bachenge bhi nahi…**

**NainaCID : milgayi purvi…/**

**siraa : hmmm thnx hugs…**

**sundas:THnx..**

**Daya's Girl: purvi's fyn…**


	20. Shopping

**B/N: sorry guys iam late n back wid a short update… its really short bear krlena. puppy face,,, sorry frnds…. kaan pakad ke situps karu?.. jo punishmnt dena ho dedena, hw abt OS on ua Ideas as punishment, 2 days me ek OS? PM me ua ideas… love u all.. dosto answer a questn fr me.. "IS beauty just looks or more than that?".. njy dis chap n dnt frget to review**

Next day being a sunday, duo decided to give a surprise party to rajvi, frst all gathered, took snacks lunch ordered n went to purvi's house..

Our dear rajvi sleeping hugging each other...

Duo rang d bell, purvi heard it...

Wen she tried moving...

Rajat grabbed her again, pinned her down put all his weight on her...

**N whispered: **aj to sunday hai princess, sojaate bhi rest ni kiya, kch der bd apni engagmnt celebrate karenge ok?

**Purvi: **rajat plz? Dekhne to kaun aaya door pe..

Rajat was nt ready to let her go...

**Rajat: **princess plz..

Purvi quickly kisses his forehead, nd moves away frm d bed..

Takes her dupatta n goes to open the door, setting her hair, properly...

At the door she's shocked to see everybdy ..

**Nd on top of it, rajat coming: **kaun aya hai princess itni subah subah...

Listening to rajat's voice, all started whisteling..

**Duo: **ohho to rajat sahab bhi yahin hain...

Tarika nd shreya come n take purvi aside...

**N strted whispering n asking: **purvi, tune sb?,, aan?

**Purvi dies of blushing: **arey aisa kch nhi, wo bs mujhe support krna chahte the, isliye agaye..

**Tarika: **tu to maha chalu nikli purvi...

**Shreya: **aur nahi to kya, propose kal kiya aur sath me... She kept quite meaningfully...

**Purvi: **arey my dearos, aisa kch nhi hai rajat sir bs aise hi ruk gaye the...

**Tarika: **waise kch hua bhi to problem nhi hai...

Nd purvi began chasing her...

She was abt to fall, rajat held her, nd there was a cute eylock...

All started coughing...

Rajat made purvi balanced n moved away frm her...

**Duo: **jao purvi rajat fresh hojao...

Rajvi start to go to the same room..

**Duo: **o! Hello, alag alag room me jaao, abhi shadi nhi hui hai..

Rajvi blush n rajat goes to guest room n purvi to her room...

Purvi freshens up, n comes out...

Rajat also...

Tarika, shreya and all set up breakfast, n in funny mode finish the breakfast...

**Acp: **sblog sunlo, shadi 15 din ke bd hogi, jb tk sb apni apni shopping krlo...

**Salunkhe: **mae permision dera hu, sb apni apni hone wali biwion ko khud shopping krwao...

Duo n rajat grin...

**Abhi: **tarika chalein?

**Salunkhe: **itni bhi jaldi kya hai?

**Abhi: **arey aap ne permision di hai na..

**Acp: **pehle function hall wo sb decide krlete hain na, uske bd chale jaana...

**Salunkhe: **haan, gap se krlete hain, waise bhi koi aane wala hai...

**Tarika, shreya: **kaun?

**Acp: **aplog ke parents, just den, the door bell rings...

Nikhil: opens the door...

Shreya n tarika run towards the door,

Shreya's dada dadi, n tarika's parents n her bhaiyya n bhabi...

Salunkhe n acp welcome dem...

**Salunkhe: **jao baccho khane ko kch le aao...

Shreya, tarika purvi, go to the kitchen,..

All boys settle in the guest room, teasing each other..

In kitchen..

**Shreya: **kitna accha hua na, jo sir ne dono dono ko bhejne ka plan banaya hai shopping pe..

**Tarika: **accha hi to hai, hai na shreya? Tumhe aur daya ko aur tym sath milgaya..

**Purvi: **as if tum aur abhi bhaiyya, sath tym spend ni krte...

It was tym fr tarika to blush...

**She smacked purvi in her arm: **bht shaitan hogayi ho, tum bhi to rajat ke sath rahogi na...

Purvi also blush..

**Acp:** tumlog laoge snacks aaj?

Purvi, bring the dishes...

Meanwhile the elders have decided, 3 days frm today, the functions of marriage wud start,

Satarting frm roka, haldi, mehndi, sangeet, phere, and den reception...

The back team if any case wud come..

Nikhil, vinit, freddy, pankaj, sachin, salunkhe and acp.

Manisha was to look in to the arrangmnts wid the help of tarika's family n shreya's dada n dadi...

Rajat's frnd also piped in his help...

A little later, our 3 love birds were on the way to the shopping mall...

Abhirika car...

**Abhi: **taaru, cant believe it, we r getting married..

**Tarika kissed abhi's cheek: **hmm abhi, mae bhi, ..

**Abhi: **tarika, ek bt sach bataun?

**Tarika: **haan abhi,

**Abhi: **daya k bd tum hi ho jisne mere dil me itni jagah banayi hai tarika, par tum samajhti ho na ke...

**Tarika didnt let him cmplete n put her head on his shoulder: **abhi, ek bt tum jaanlo tum dono ke beech me mae nhi aungi, i feel proud tumlog ki dosti dekhkr.. Tum meri zindgi ho, aur haan mae tmse kch nahi maangrahi hu, tumne jitne diya apne dil se diya, wahi bht hai...

Abhi amazed at how correctly she knows wat he is thinking...

At the mall...

Abhi n tarika hand in hand...

**Abhi: **pehle aapki shopping krlete hain...

**Tarika: **ok jaisa ap kahein...

Abhirika search thru the wedding aparrals..

Abhi found a lehenga of rainbow colours set on white background...

**Abhi: **tarika ye lete hain na...

Tarika saw the lehenga and instantly liked it...

**Abhi: d**rape krke batao kaisa lgraha hai?

Tarika goes to chnaging room..

Tries on the lehenge n jacket, the duppatta being realy heavy was unmanageable..

**Tarika shouted: **abhi...

Abhi went near d door

**Abhi: **kya hua...

**Tarika: **plz ye dupatta..

**Abhi: **come out..

Wen tarika came out abhi's face glowed n he became tongue tied..

Tarika was looking like an angel...

Abhi came near her n put the dupatta on head as ghoonghat...

Tarika blushed...

**Abhi: **bht khoobsurat lgrahi ho...

**Tarika: **abhi ye receptn pe pehnu?

**Abhi: **no tarika, ye shadi ke din hi pehno...

Someone interupted dem...

**Person: **shadi ke din laal, ya hara joda pehente hain...

**Tarika: **sir aap?

**Person: **mujhe pata tha, isliye maine mere 3 betiyon ke liye dresses leliye hain..shadi ke din ke, jewellery lene jaraha hu...

**Abhi: **kya salunkhe saab aap bhi?

**Salunkhe: **hmm, receptn ki shopping krlena aur mehndi aur sangeet ka...

Abhirika get bsy...

Dareya in another mall...

**Daya: **shreya, salunkhe saab ne bola k mehndi, sangeet aur recptn ki dresses leni hai, shadi ka unhone leliya hai...

**Shreya: **ok...

**Daya: **kya hua? Upset lgrahi ho?

**Shreya: **nahi to aisi koi bt nahi hai..

**Daya: **shreya yahan aao..

He pulled shreya closer to himself..

Shreya's heartbt increasd..

**Daya whispered: **i knw shreya tum mom dad ko miss kr rahi ho, par mae kya karu, ye ek hi chz hai jo mae tumhe nhi desakta.. Unko yaad krke sad mat hona unhe bura lagega, unko yaad krke khush rehna..

Shreya's eyes stung wid tears..

Shreya hugged daya tightly...

N daya just patted her head, as if assuring her that he is wid her...

Rajvi...

Purvi was really upset...

Rajat noticed dis...

**Rajat pulled her closer: **princess, mujhe pata hai kya snchrahi ho..

Purvi looks at him questioningly..

**Rajat: **i knw tum maa papa ko miss kr rahi ho...

Purvi starts crying...

**Rajat: **purvi aaj ro liya, phr kbhi mat rona.. Maa papa ko bura lagega.. Aur haan baba hain na, aj se wo mere nahi tumhare baba, tum jab chahe, unse kehke mujhe daant lagwa sakti ho, unse kch bhi maang sakti aur dono team banakar mujhe sata skte ho..

Wid dis purvi started giggling...

**Rajat smiled: **aise hi khush rehna princess, tumhari smile meri zindgi nikhaar deti hai...

**Purvi kisses rajat's hand: **thnx rajat, aur haan, baba aj se sach me mere baba hain...

**Rajat: **ok as u wish my princess...

At the mall...

**Rajat: **purvi saree lo na receptn ke liye..

**Purvi: **rajat, sangeet me saree pehen leti hu, lekin receptn pe lehenga plz? Kyunki tarika aur shreya yahi snchrahe hain...

**Rajat: **lehenga, hmm, bht accha rahega.. Ao dekhte hain..

**Purvi: **ek idea hai mere pas..

**Rajat: **kaisa idea?

**Purvi: **aap mere liye choose kro, mae apke liye..

**Rajat: **ok ok dekhte hain...

Purvi goes to the sherwani section..

She finds a offwhite sherwani with maroon work on collar and sleeves, it was sweet n simple..

Wen purvi imagines rajat in that, she blushes...

Here salesman shows an offwhite lehenga, wid the most beautiful combo n dat was maroon n offwhite...

**Rajat immediately said: **wow, i want dis...

Purvi comes taking the sherwani, n rajat comes taking lehenga...

Halfway wen dey see each other n sales ppl see dem..

Dey start clapping,,,

Rajat understood the reason, n purvi too...

Rajvi blush...

They give the lehenga fr alteratn n all..

Then they went to jewellery showroom...

Rajat has seen a beautiful diamond, emarald n ruby necklace..

**Purvi looks at the cost, n thinks: **ye to bht zyada hai, mere pas itne to nahi hain...

**Rajat to salesman: **dekho, ye lao dikhao, aur pack kardo...

Salesman brings it..

**Purvi: **par wo bht cost...

**Rajat put his finger on her lips: **shhh tumse costly nhi hai, my princess...

**Purvi blushes: **par mere pas..

**Again rajat: **ye meri ore se pehla gft, shadi ke liye, kch aur bhi hai wo bataunga bd me...

**Purvi: **ok...

Here abhirika in a jewellery store...

Tarika trying a lot of things but none catch abhi's eyes...

**Tarika frustrated: **abhi kya hai? Apko kch pasand nahi aata..

**Abhi: **mae aisa kch dekhraha jo tumpe perfect lage uss dress me...

Suddenly his eyes catch a necklace wid all precious stones wid diamonds in platinum...

He found it perfect...

Salesman brought it..

Tarika too liked it...

**Tarika: **par abhi..

**Abhi: **ye meri ore se...

Tarika smiled...

Our couples, felt the need to relax...

They called nd headed towards a common destination, but our guys had planned a thing...

Somehow days pass by...

N roka day has arrived...

Early morning our dearest girls went to the parlour...

But while coming out they see a van..

They are worried...

A masked man wid 3 of his partners came out...

Pointed guns on their head n took dem away...

**A/N:**

**Hows dis guys? I knw dat its just rubbish, utter rubbish I hav written, but plz review zaroor karna, next me hoga sangeet n phere... N last chap me hoga romance.. I promise, complete romance...to kya hua hai hamare brides ko? any guesses?**

**frnds Iam reall upset. tell me apni sadness kaise door karu?**

**thnx to all who reviewd..**

**thnx to..**

**shilpapatte1: thnx dear.. u like rajvi confession… here's ua update, njy it..**

**Aditya: adi, guest reviews moderate hote na isliye show nhi hue.. here's ua update njy it..**

**BINT-E-ABID: hmmm hogaya beintehaa..**

**Shweta : hmmmm ab agaya new suspense…kaisa laga batana dear…**

**Anoushka Jaina : here's ua update..**

**Harman: thnx fr being my fan….**

**ninadkdm :thnx**

**Shree :thnx u liked rajat's sr confession**

**Bepana,guest prabha; thnx to u all…**

**Zehra; thnx dear…**

**Khushi Mehta :thnx fr hoping, pata nhi sb kaise aur kb theek hoga..**

**Sukhmani Kaur:thnx dear, pray krna, thnx fr being a good frnd**

**Sapana Dahal:thnx..**

**Anupama Mishra: thnx, jb tak ap atleast once a weak ek os ni likhti, I'll request.. plz mat jaana..**

**dareya789 : thnx dear..**

**Palak96 , sundas , rajvi15 , zoomra , Daya's Girl thnx to all of u..**

**Katiyy: thnx dear.. heheh imagine krlena..**


End file.
